A Hole in the Attic
by TheShortVampire
Summary: In an attempt to forget the past, Bella Swan moves to her father's hometown. Yet, everyting isn't as it seems. A murder hauntes the town's people and an old legand pulls Bella deeper and deeper into the darkness.
1. The Man in the Middle of the Road

**A/N: I said I would be back, but I bet none of you expected this soon. Neither did I but I only had a few paragraphs to write and to review it. Now this is nothing like "The Vineyard", if you have read that. If not, that's okay. This is something that had been plaguing me since I started my other story but I wanted to finish that one first. Now that I had finished it and had this one pretty much started, I decided to go ahead and post it. **

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter One: The Man in the Middle of the Road

Death. The act of dying, the end of life and the total and permanent cessation of all vital function of an organism is how the dictionary defines _death. _What the dictionary doesn't say is how to deal with it. When I was fourteen my mother, Renee, died of an overdose. She was a coke addict. I didn't know. I couldn't see past my own mundane existence. I was more worried about what the people thought or said at school. I was shallow and I couldn't save my own mother. Her boyfriend at the time, Phil, got her into it. He was a minor league baseball player. He never made it to the big times. My guess is because of his cocaine habit. He currently is in rehab.

My father didn't see it either but he lived all the way in a small town in Washington State, far away from Phoenix. They divorced when I was three. My father left her once the marriage became too much to bare. They tried to make it for my sake but it couldn't last. Marriage was the kiss of death for them. When he got wind of my mother's death, he dropped everything in Forks and moved to the desert, to take care of me. For nine years he was my rock. We became very close.

He was there for everything. Good grades and bad grades, boyfriends and ex-boyfriends, fights and makeups. He was even there for the first time I got drunk. Granted he was the one holding my hair back as I puked but none the less, he was there. He took care of me and vice versa, I took care of him. He couldn't cook to save his life. He was the only parent I had ever truly known. My mother, she was well, she was a flight risk; always jumping from one thing to another.

Charlie was constant, that is until he was killed in the line of duty. Phoenix's crime rate was a lot high than Forks's.

So, now I am here, driving along an unfamiliar road in the small town of Forks. In the case of Charlie's death, I was left everything. It wasn't much but it was something. He left me the house in Phoenix that he had bought when he moved there, something I sold and the house Forks, where I am now exiling myself.

I loved Phoenix, but it reminded me of everything I had lost. I tried, for a year I tried, but some things can't be fixed.

So I ran. I ran to the only place that my father really called home. Forks was like an alien planet. Everything was so _green. _I never visited my father when my mother was alive. He always insisted that he had to come to see me, stating that it was the father's job to see his child, not the child's.

I packed up my things, sold the house, got a new job as a librarian's assistant and moved. The house, located on the outskirts of town, was small but since it was just me, it suited me fine. My parents bought that house in early days of their marriage.

I looked down at the dash board and noticed that I was low on gas. I groaned. I really just wanted to go home. It was almost five thirty and I hadn't even started dinner. Granted there was no food in the house to cook, after un-packing all day. So, I drove my Volvo to the local supermarket and bought groceries, groceries that would now have to wait to be put away while I pumped gas.

I saw a small gas station up ahead. It was one of those that you saw in horror movies. You know the ones with no soul in sight and had that feeling that you shouldn't step into it. However, this wasn't a movie, this was reality. And the reality was that I needed gas. So, I pulled up to the pump, got out of the car and headed inside. I had spent all the money on my debt card at the supermarket so I would have to use one of the two twenties in my wallet. That was fine with me since I started my new job tomorrow.

I then noticed another car in the small parking lot. It wasn't next to the pump but instead was parked in front of the entrance. It was an old Volkswagen Rabbit and from the looks of it, not well kept. I opened the door and walked up to the counter.

"Twenty on pump one." I sated to the blond behind the cash register. She looked up from her _People's _magazine and gave me the death stare. Yep, not making friends with her. She popped her bubble gum once more before taking her feet off the counter and taking the twenty from my hand. I looked down and decided to grab a newspaper as well. "And this too."

I handed her a few more dollars, which she also took. I then turned away from the blond bimbo and looked down at the paper. The head line was startling.

**Murder in Small Town**

_Rachel Black, 22, was found dead on the steps of the First Baptist Church early Sunday morning by Reverend Webber. Officers have no leads. _

I then bumped into something solid and dropped my paper. I looked up to see a man with dark skin and very dark hair.

"I'm so sorry." I began but he cut me off.

"It's not a problem. Really." He stated and smiled at me. The smile didn't reach his eyes. I held out my hand and he placed his in mine.

"Bella." I stated.

"Paul." He bent down to pick up the paper that was now lying on the floor at our feet. He froze once he saw the headline. It took him a few minutes before he could regain his composer to grab the paper. I looked at him closely. His eyes were dark and had a sad look to them. It was like a gate way to a tortured soul.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine. Just, it startling you know?" Paul indicated to the paper that he was holding.

"Yes, it is." I didn't really know how to reply to his comment. How could you reply to a casual comment about a murder? Perhaps, the murder wasn't causal at all? Not to him? "You knew her?"

"You could say that." He replied.

"Paul!" A voice sounded from behind him. He turned away from me and I saw a man who looked similar to him. He was tall with broad shoulders and long black hair. He had the same skin tone as Paul.

"I'll be there in a minute Jake." Paul stated. This "Jake" guy looked from his friend to me. His eyes looked me up and down giving me an uneasy feeling. However, there was a slight pull toward him. It was a mix feeling. It was like a strong chemical pull that my body was feeling but my gut, mind and heart were telling me to run as fast as I could. It was telling me to get in my car, drive and put as much distance between Jake and I as possible.

"Don't take too long." Jake stated while he ogled at me. He smirked and walked out the door.

"Your friend seems like an asshole." I stated. I noticed a quiver in my voice. Paul looked at me strange. He noticed it too and by the look in his eyes, it wasn't a good thing.

"Jake? Yeah, he is." He handed me the paper that was still in his hands. "See you around."

With that he walked out the door. I watched him walk over to the Volkswagen which had Jake leaning against. He scowled and said something to Paul. I could not see if Paul replied because his back was turned to me but his friend pressed his lips in a thin line. Then, Jake's eyes snapped up and bore into mine. I once again felt that pull and that need to run. After a few moments, Jake pushed off the car, walked around and got into the driver's side while Paul got into the passenger's seat. I watched them drive off and continued staring at the vacant spot where the car used to be.

"The hot guys are gone. You can stop ogling them now and go pump your gas." The blond bimbo from behind the counter said. Yes, heaven forbid I disrupted her "reading" again.

I did as I was told and walked out the door, pumped my gas, jumped in the car and drove off. Since my father's house was located on the outskirts of town, it took a good twenty or so minutes before I would be able to reach it. It was one of those houses where they had a sign stating that there was a hided drive way up ahead. By the time I was getting even close to my new home, it was completely dark.

I put my high beams and continued to drive down the dark road. I turned on the radio and turned it up rather loudly. I was out of the more populated area, only passing a few houses here and there, so I didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone. That and it was still rather early. As I drove and sang along to a rather catchy song that was played on the radio, I noticed something up ahead. It stood on the side of the road, completely still. Then it moved. It was faster than anything that could be human. Suddenly it was in front of my car and my headlight reflected off the thing that was standing in my car's way.

It seemed like a man. It had the figure of a man but the hair was an odd color. It was like a penny, a very bright, clean penny. It had that bronze color that many supermodels would have killed for. The man in the middle of the road did not budge. It took me a few moments to realize that my car was going to collide with this _force _and I had the distinct feeling that my Volvo would receive more damage than the man.

I swerved and my car hit a telephone poll head on. The airbags did not eject from the steering wheel, causing my forehead to collide with the wheel. I could hear my head banging off the wheel with a loud thud. I was groggy and things were blurring together. I could hear the loud music in the background, which caused my head, which was already hurting, to sear with pain. I reached up and felt my forehead. I felt something wet and sticky but I couldn't see anything because of the darkness. I reached with my other hand around the ceiling, looking for the overhead light. Once I found the switch I flicked it on and light filled the car. I saw red liquid on my fingers and I realized that I was bleeding.

I opened the glove compartment and searched for something I could wipe my hand and my forehead off with. I found a napkin from one of the fast food places I stopped at on my drive up from Phoenix. My stomach rolled. Driving and eating fast food is not something I discovered I was good at. I quickly wiped off the blood on my fingers and then pressed the napkin to my forehead. I pulled the visor down and looked into the mirror in hopes of cleaning up the blood coming from my head. I pulled the napkin from my forehead and it tore, causing bits and pieces to stick to the cut.

I looked at my side mirror and noticed the man who was standing in the middle of the road was still there. He was looking at me. It was as if his eyes were boring into mine through the mirror. I could see that he was smirking at me. He tilted his head and cocked his long finger to beckon me forward. He was dangerous, much more dangerous than the panic and fleeting feeling of needing to run that I had gotten with Jake.

As an idiot I opened the driver's side door and bolted out. When I jumped out of the car I wobbled a bit. I got a huge head rush and it nearly made me hit the ground. Once I got my head on straight I looked up but the mysterious man was gone. I searched the surrounding area with my eyes and found nothing. No blimp of a soul in sight. I scanned the trees and looked up and down the road but there was no sign of the man who caused me to wreck my car.

My car!

I turned back, getting a head rush as I did, and eyed the damage. It wasn't so bad, seeing has I wasn't going very fast, what with being on an unfamiliar road and all. It was drivable but would need to see the shop soon. I guess would have to stop in the morning and have the only repair shop in town look at it. I briefly wondered how much that would cost. Lovely.

I brought my hand to my forehead again, feeling the napkin still stuck to my head, and sighed. I turned and started to pace. I debated on just going home or calling a tow truck. I wasn't sure if there would be one in a small town like this but it didn't hurt to try. I looked to the road again hoping I would get a glimpse of the man who was standing in the middle of it but I was sadly disappointed. Again. I began to wonder if I had imagined it all. That perhaps the man didn't exist, but then something caught my eye.

It was lying in the middle of the road in the exact same place as the mystery man was. It was small and it shined, reflecting off the moon light. I put one foot in front of the other and headed over toward where the object lay. I could hear the ground crunching under my converses and for some reason; all of my senses seemed to be more in tune than they normally were. I could smell the fresh air, hear the wind in the trees as well as feel it on my skin and my eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Once my shoes hit the concrete, I heard my soft step instead of my loud ones that were created by the gravel. I reached the object and bent down to pick it up.

It was a necklace and by the looks of it in the moonlight, it was silver. It had an oval pendent that hung on the chain and I rubbed my thumb over the face of it. I could feel markings and engravings but I couldn't see what they were. It was slightly heavy and felt like one of those really large iphones in weight. I let the pendent just lie in the palm of my hand as the chain slipped through my fingers. I didn't understand what this was but something about it called to me. It called to me as if it belonged to me.

I found the latch on the chain and unhooked it. I brought it around my neck and latched it together. I then let go and felt the weight around my neck. The pendent hung just above my poor excuse of a cleavage. I fingered it lightly, wondering what it was.

Then from the direction that I had driven from, headlight shined up ahead and was coming in my direction. This car or truck or whatever type of vehicle it was, it was going much faster than I had been and they didn't seem to be slowing down. I closed my eyes waiting for the hit to come, and it did. Just not from the direction I expected.

Instead I was hit from my side, not my front, and I flew backwards. I felt the air rushing past me and I felt my back hit the side of my car. I then fell to the hood of my car and then to the ground. I heard the car speed by me without even stopping. It was as if the driver didn't even see I was there. How rude.

I was lying on the ground on my stomach in the army crawl position. I tried to move by winced. There was a pain in my back and I knew that was going to bruise in the morning. I was going to have many bruises. Lovely. What a great way to start my first day on the job. If I was wearing a wedding ring or even in a relationship people would think I was a battered woman.

I shook my head and picked myself up off the ground. Slowly and wincing in the process. I dusted off my now very dirty jeans and headed toward my car. I got in the driver's seat, turned on the ignition and pulled away from the poll. I heard by car screech and I knew I would need to get that looked at and soon; just not tonight. No, all I wanted was to go home, cook a small but simple meal and go to bed. Not worry about my now wrecked car. Not worry about unpacking the rest of my few belongings. Not worry about my first day at the library tomorrow. Not worry about icing my now many bruises. But most of all not worry about the man who had stood in the middle of the road or the necklace that now hung around my neck.

So that is what I did. I drove home and attempted to push the man and the necklace from my mind. I failed.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Catchy? Dark? Mysterious? Have you thinking what the fuck? Trust me; everything will be explained, later.**

**Oh, and P.S, this is not a Bella Jacob story. I promise. **


	2. The Crest and the Car

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Two: The Crest and the Car

_I felt his hands slid down my partly clothed body. He slowly took off my panties that were now soaked with the desire I held for him. I whimpered has the tip of his thumb glazed my core. I wanted him there. I need him there. Yet, he was teasing me with the nibbles of my ear and the painful dragging of his hands from one body part to another. _

_After my panties were off and discarded at the end of my bed, my shirt was the next to go. I released my hands from his tangled, bronze mop on top of his head and lifted my arms. He took my top and slowly removed it from me. He kissed each newly exposed sliver of skin. Up and up he kissed, following the invisible trail that my shirt left behind. Once the shirt was fully discarded, my hands went back into his hair and his lip went to my ear._

"_Mine." He breathed to me in a rough voice. I moaned and pushed my hips up to meet his. He was fully clothed and I couldn't see him. I wanted to undress him but I couldn't. Other than the immense pleasure I felt from his touch, I felt a force that was binding me to the bed and to do his bidding. I would gladly do anything this wonderful creature asked of me but I wanted to see him as he saw me. Naked. "Say it Bella. Say that your mine."_

"_Yours. I'm yours." I breathed. He rewarded me with a searing kiss. It was the best kiss that I had ever received. Passion mingled with his breath and excitement was tasted on his lips. The stranger grabbed my hair and pulled, causing the kiss to break and my head to tilt back. _

"_Yes. Mine." He then let go of my hair and moved down, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He stopped at my breast and slowly began to kiss and suck at the one while kneading the other. I moaned in appreciation. I arched my chest upward to meet his greedy mouth and angelic hands. His thumbed ran over my hard and peaked nipple several times as his mouth nipped and sucked on the other one. His mouth then broke free and engulfed the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. _

_After a few torturous moments, he broke free and began kissing down my stomach. I moaned and I could feel his smile against my skin. His skillful fingers danced at my sides and mouth placed a kiss around my belly button. He continued to move lower and lower until he reached the inside of my thighs. He kissed each one before going toward the place that I wanted him. He came closer and closer and closer…._

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I shot up, wincing as I went, and looked around my room. I was breathing fast and I was sweaty. I felt a cool breeze and I looked down to notice that I was naked. Completely butt naked but covered in bruises. How I had gotten naked, I wasn't sure. I blushed as I thought back to my dream. That had to have been the most realistic sex dream I have ever had. Even when I had been in a relationship, those significant others never caused me to have such dreams, so why I was dreaming about a man, or whatever he was, who nearly had me killed the night before?

I shook my head and got out of bed. I looked at my alarm, which read five-thirty in the morning, and then I glanced out the window. It was still pitch black out. I turned on my light that was sitting on the end table and searched the room for my discarded clothes. My panties were at the end of the bed and my shirt was thrown over the lamp that was now on. I put my shirt back on and threw my panties into the laundry basket beside my dresser. I searched for my shorts and painfully found them under the bed. How had any articles of my clothing ended up as they did was beyond me.

I pulled my shorts on and headed down the stairs. Once I reached the kitchen, I flipped the light on and headed toward the coffee maker. I turned it on and welcomed the sound of fresh coffee being brewed in the morning. I turned and my eyes fell on my kitchen table and to the spot where I had put the necklace I found in the middle of the road the night before. The only problem was, it wasn't there. I felt my forehead crease, wincing as I went because of the cut.

Did I move it? No. I couldn't have. I distinctly remember putting that necklace there before heading to bed. I shook my head and told myself to worry about it later. It was too early for such musings. I slowly went up the stairs, limping as I went.

I took a quick but wonderful shower. The hot water soothed my aching muscles but slightly burn the gash. I got out, dried myself and got ready for the day. I flipped on the TV and one of those old black and white movies was on. I loved those more than the modern day movies that Hollywood produces. My favorite old Hollywood actress had to have been Rosalie Hale. It was once said that she would have been bigger than Marilyn Monroe but her untimely death cut her career short.

Rosalie was a very talented actress in the 1950's. However, when she was shooting a movie in Seattle, she was found murdered in her bed. No one could really explain who or what killed her. There was man hunt but no suspect was ever found. She was America's sweetheart and her funeral rivaled that of the late Princess Diana's, who of course died after her. Her murder became one of America's most interesting unsolved murders. To this day no one knows who killed Rosalie Hale. In the late 1980's a forensic team wanted to dig up her remains to view them and collect new evidence in hopes of catching her killer. But when they went to dig up her grave, her remains were gone. There was a big hole in her coffin that looked as though someone had punched their way _out_ of it.

The mystery of Rosalie Hale only grew after that. There have been several shows such as _48 Hour Mystery _and _20/20_ dedicated toward her.

I then wondered if Rachel Black's killer would ever be discovered. I shook my head. I didn't even know Rachel Black or anyone else in this town. Her death, as sad as it is, is no concern of mine. I dried my hair and I dressed quickly, wearing black slacks and a blue top with a white cardigan over top. I slipped on my ballet flats, turned off the TV and grabbed my keys. I entered the kitchen once more to grab my purse off the counter. I grabbed it, turned and froze. There in the middle of my kitchen table was the necklace.

I picked up it and wondered where it came from because thirty minutes ago, it was not there. I glanced outside and saw a small bit of light shining through. I turned attention back to the necklace and for the first time, I really looked it over. The pendent was a crest of some sort. There a lion, that seemed to be roaring, in the center and above him was a hand that seemed to be acting a crown. Below the lion was a ribbon and on ribbon were three clovers. It was beautiful. I unhooked it again and placed it around my neck but then took it off again. I placed back on the table, where I had found it, and headed toward the door. I looked at the clock that was in the entryway and noticed that I had plenty of time to drive to the diner that I passed yesterday to grab a bagel. I put my hand on the doorknob and froze.

My car. Damn it. I forgot.

I guess I wouldn't be heading to the diner but to the body shop instead. I walked out onto the porch and into the driveway. I froze.

What. The. Fuck?

My Volvo wasn't damaged. Nothing was wrong with it. It looked better than it did two days ago. It looked like it did the day I had bought it. I was confused. Did I get into an accident the day before or had I imagined it? No. I had to of gotten into one. I was covered bruises that I could both see and feel. I didn't understand. What the hell was going on? The moment I stepped into this rainy little town, I knew something wasn't right. I looked around and all I saw were trees. No another living soul was in sight.

I didn't have time to deal with this. So, I got into my newly fixed car and sat down. I looked at the passenger's seat and noticed that even the coffee stain that I had spilt a while ago was gone. If my key wouldn't have worked, I wonder have wondered if this was my car at all. I pulled out of my driveway and drove the twenty minutes into town. I pulled into the diner and looked at the dashboard. I didn't have to be at the library until eight and it was barley seven.

I entered the diner and the feeling of grief and loss engulfed me. I didn't know if this was the normal feeling for the morning or because of the resent death. I looked around the diner and didn't see a soul I recognized, until my eyes landed on the "Jake" guy from yesterday. His eyes met mine and he smirked a smart ass smile. He was sitting with another woman who had long black hair and from the side of the face I could see, she was crying. I turned away from them and entered first booth I saw that was farthest from Jake.

I sat down and grabbed the menu while trying to ignore the stare that I could feel coming from him. I looked over everything and just decided on my original plan, a bagel and coffee, mainly because I was not really sure if I could keep anything else down. Only seconds after I pushed my menu aside I was greeted by a chirpy waitress.

"Hello and welcome to Fork's diner, I will be, hey! I don't know you." The waitress interrupted herself. She was small but taller than me with a kind face. Her hair was really curly but pulled up to keep it out of her face. "I'm Jessica Stanley and I take it your Bella Swan."

"How did you know?" I felt my eyebrow rise.

"Mrs. Cope is the librarian and can't keep a secret to save her life. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a coffee and a bagel." I answered and she wrote it down on her pad. "I thought the librarian was a Ms. Webber?"

"Angela is the assistant but basically she is the librarian. Mrs. Cope is old and senile but no one has the heart to take her away from the library. That place has been her home for many years." The door chimed, signaling another customer. The blond bimbo from yesterday walked in. She scowled in our direction.

"Jessica." She greeted my server with a sneer of distain.

"Laruen." Jessica greeted her in the same manner. I could tell that the two of them were not friends. I raised my eyebrow at Jessica again and she nodded her head while rolling her eyes the clearly said "don't ask." "But yeah, Mrs. Cope may be your 'official boss' but Angela will be your 'unofficial boss'."

"Got it." I nodded with a smile but looked over to the far table again. Jake wasn't staring at me this time but at the woman who sat across from him. He looked as though he was trying to comfort the crying girl but was failing miserably. Jessica turned to leave but I stopped her. "Jessica, who are they sitting at that table."

"Them?" She pointed and I nodded happily at the fact that they didn't notice her obvious pointing. "That is Rebecca Black. You know the dead girl's twin sister? And the man is their older brother Jacob Black."

"How sad." I stated. I understood now why the girl, Rebecca, was crying. I felt sorry for her because I knew the feeling of loss and hurt but I couldn't feel that for her brother. No, Jacob seemed to have no emotion of remorse or loss. In fact he seemed irritated with his sister's tears.

The bell rang again and in stepped a man dressed in an officer's uniform. I got a brief flash to the many times Charlie and I would meet for lunch or dinner and he would be dressed in his uniform. I rarely saw him without it, especially after I graduated high school and went to college. The few times that I saw him without it was at both of my graduations, high school and college, his visits when Renee was still alive and the many birthdays I had. He always requested off for my birthday.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart when I remembered that Charlie was dead. This man who walked through the door was not my father. Other than the uniform, there was nothing similar between the two. The man had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, while my father had brown hair and brown eyes. Plus a mustache that he always referred to as his pornstache. The man spotted us or more so Jessica and came over. He kissed her on the cheek, causing Jessica to giggle, and then sat down in the booth in front of me.

"Mike this is Bella Swan, Bella this is my boyfriend Mike Newton." I waved and Mike just nodded in my direction before turning back to Jessica. It was obvious that he loved her. His eyes sparkled and his smile was wide. "The usual?"

"Yep. Thanks Jess." Jessica bent down and kissed him briefly before heading toward the kitchen.

"So, Swan? As in old chief Swan?" Mike asked, really taking me in since Jessica went away.

"Yeah, he was my dad." I said, hoping he didn't ask any farther. I wasn't so lucky.

"How is he?" Mike asked in a jovially manner. I bent my head down to the table, wishing I had a cup of coffee to grip.

"He died two years ago." Mike's eyes were wide for a second in surprise.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I did-" Mike began but I held my hand up, silencing him.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

The silence was awkward for a moment before Mike broke out into a wide smile. He laughed slightly, causing a strand of his hair to fall in his eyes. He leaned forward slightly but leaned back again when Jessica came with my coffee and bagel, while just bringing a coffee back for Mike. Jessica told him that his would be out shortly and he just flashed a million watt smile at her, a smile that she gladly returned. Once she was out of sight again, Mike turned me.

"Chief Swan was the chief when I was in high school. About a year or so before he moved he caught me in the backseat of my car with my girlfriend. I will never forget how his mustaches twitched as he was trying to be stern but trying to hold back his laughter. He promised not to tell our parents as long as we went straight home but every time he would see me after that he would wink and ask me how my backseat was."

"Yeah, that sounds like my dad." I added. "So he caught you and Jessica?"

"Jessica? No, I wasn't dating her then. I was dating Laruen." Mike said, jerking his head toward the blonde bimbo who was not hanging all over a man who had to have been twice her age. "Sadly I wasn't her only boyfriend at the time and it's the reason why Laruen isn't on friendly terms with Jessica."

"Ah, the small town drama." I added lightly, causing Mike to laugh. He looked around the diner briefly and his face grew somber.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel like a small town anymore." Mike's eyes rested on young Rebecca who was currently pushing her plate away from her. Jacob took it from her and began eating it instead. His eyes looked up and met mine. He smirked at me and went back to eating his food. "I miss it when the biggest crime was teenagers breaking windows at the old Cullen Manor."

"Do you have any led's or suspects or anything?"

"No. We don't."

I looked down at my plate. It was empty and my coffee was almost gone. I opened my wallet and placed some money on the table.

"It was nice meeting you Mike. I'm sure I will see you around."

"See you around." He nodded to me. I gathered my purse and waved to Jessica as I left. I looked back one last time and saw Jacob staring at me. He brought his finger tips to his lips, kissed them and blew towards me. I've never felt so dirty in my life. I all but ran to my Volvo and nearly caused an accident on the way out of the parking lot. I was jittery the entire way toward the library.

**A/N: I originally planned more for this chapter but I want to keep each chapter around five or so pages (on word), so I decided to make chapter three into what would have been the second half of this chapter. **

**I know that there will be a lot of confusion throughout but everything will come together, just not for a little while. **


	3. The Books in the Old Asylum

**A/N: Back again and so quickly too. Don't get used to it. **

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Three: The Books in the Old Asylum

I drove the five blocks, passed through the only stop light in town and headed toward the library. I pulled into the small parking lot and tried to gain control over my nerves. Ignoring the fact that it was my first day at a new job, which would defiantly cause some type of nervousness but add the fact that Jacob Black gave me the creeps would cause for anyone to have a mild panic attack. I couldn't place why Jacob bothered me so. It might be the fact that whenever I leave my house, he always seemed to pop up. Granted, it is a small town and his "running" into me could be just coincidence but his staring was unnerving.

And that kiss he blew me. I have never felt so, disgusted in my life. Now, I know an attractive man when I see one, I was a red blooded female after all, and I couldn't say that Jacob wasn't attractive. In fact, if he wasn't intimidating, I might have found him very handsome. But it's the way he treated people, even his own sister who is suffering from a very big loss, it was just horrid. I thought back to yesterday and how he all but yelled at Paul for not leaving right away. He was not only an ass to his sister, but to his friends as well.

I then thought about his other sister. This Rachel who had been found dead on the church's doorstep, I believe that is what the paper had said. Jacob didn't seem to feel a great loss in his sister's murder. If I had any siblings and they were murdered, I wouldn't be on a functioning level. I would be a complete zombie, but he is acting as if it was nothing more than the death of a gold fish. _Why?_

It just didn't add up. Nothing seemed to add up! It's very vexing.

I looked up at the old building in front of me. It was an old Victorian house with a sign in front of it that read "Forks Library". Very original. It seemed to be three stories high with a tower on top. It was made of stone but the rocks seemed to be a dark brown. I also noticed that all the windows had bars on them. It felt more like a prison than library. There was only one other car parked in the parking lot and it was a light blue beetle.

I sighed and pushed forward. I walked up the small walk way toward the wooden porch. The floor boards and stairs made a creaking sound, which sounded as if the old porch was in pain. It was one of those sounds you would hear in a horror movie while you screamed at the idiot who was walking into a trap and straight into where the killer was hiding. Everything as of late felt like a horror movie.

I paused at the door and noticed that there was a "closed" sign hanging in the doorway. I remember from the many emails between Ms. Webber and myself that the library didn't open until nine in the morning. I jiggled the handle but it wouldn't open. I sighed in frustration and looked through the window. It was dusty and had a rusted tint to it.

The inside looked as if it was made of all wood. I saw a staircase that lead to the upstairs and an archway that led into another room. In that room I could make out a few computers. I also saw a desk and at that desk was a person. I pounded on the front door and the person at the front desk looked up in irritation. She moved out of the way and headed toward the door.

A woman with pale skin but very black hair that looked even darker against her pale skin answered the door. She only stuck her head out and I could tell that she was exasperated.

"Mrs. Crowley, I've told you before we don't open-Oh, you're not Mrs. Crowley." The woman stated. I smiled and just shook my head.

"Nope, I'm Bella Swan and I take it your Ms. Webber?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella, come on in!" She opened the door wider and let me in. I slid in past her and took in the entry room. To my right was a bookcase full of what was labeled "new releases" and beyond that bookcase was a hallway that led to what looked like more offices. Then was the counter and to the left of that was the room that lead to the computers and what looked like more books. Above the archway it stated, young and adult fiction. Then to my left was the staircase. "And it's just Angela. I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Crowley always shows around this time and I always have to tell her that she can't come back until nine."

"It's fine really." I smiled at her. She had an easy feel to her and I realized that I could like her very much.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Angela sighed in irritation. She rolled her eyes but smiled at me. "You can put your purse behind the counter and I will give you a tour after I deal with Mrs. Crowley" I nodded and laughed as Angela scurried back toward the front door and opened. I heard her speaking in a very calm but irritated voice. Another voice answered back but it wasn't as pleasant as Angela's. In fact it was very high pitched. She sounded like a patriot.

I looked around the desk and what was behind it. There were two, very modern computers, more modern than the ones that were in the room that stood behind the arch way. There was a cart with books on it that I assumed needed to be put away. There were also a couple of filing cabinets and another door. However, the door had a lock on it.

"I'm sorry about that." Angela's voice sounded and I jumped back. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you?"

"I scare easily." Especially lately. "It's fine." She smiled at me and picked up a folder.

"I've been looking over your resume and noticed that you worked in a library for two years after you graduated from Arizona State University and that you did volunteer work in a library while in high school. Correct?"

"Yep. I love my books."

"Which is a good thing because while it is almost impossible to read every book, believe me I've tried, we have to at least known what the book is about; Since this is a small town, if we let a teenager check out a book that isn't _appropriate" _Angela rolled her eyes, "for their age group, parents will blame us and not their child."

"Got it." I agreed.

"It also says here that you have used the Horizon computer program when in Phoenix, which is great because I won't have to teach it to you!" She snapped the folder shut and placed it on the desk behind the counter. "So how about that tour?"

"Sounds great." She turned and walked out of the room. I followed her.

"Well this is the entryway, obviously. We keep the new releases here because they are the ones that go the fastest and it's easier on us and the patrons if they are just right there. And down this hallway," Angela walked down the small hallways that led to a few doors "is the bathroom and two offices. This one is Mrs. Cope's; she won't come in until around ten or so and she mostly stays in her office. If you hear anything weird in here, ignore it. She likes to talk to her plants and this one is ours. We sit in here to enter books into the Horizon program and to do basic research behind books and what not. It's just easier to do it in here then out front because there are fewer disruptions." I nodded as she spoke, snickering at the comment about Mrs. Cope and followed her when she left the small hallway. She walked around the desk and went under the archway.

"This is mainly the computer room but on the far right wall is the young adult section." It was an entire wall filled with books, from floor to ceiling, with rows of small bookshelves in front of it. "And on the far left," which mirrored the right side "is the adult section. The center is obviously the community computers. Now, just mosey on in here every so often when they are being used so that no one is doing anything inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" I questioned.

"Let's just say I am more acquainted with Tyler Crowley's, the grandson of Mrs. Crowley, anatomy than I would like to be." Angela blushed at the memory and grimaced at the same time.

"What?"

"I caught him masturbating while watching porn." I felt my eyes grow wide and my mouth drop. "Now onto the children's room!" Angela spun and headed toward two glass doors. I shockingly followed her.

She opened the glass doors and led me into a green room. I felt as though I stepped into a fairy tale. It was decorated into a medieval theme. There were small bookshelves here and there as well as a wooden toy chest and couches. I even spotted a dollhouse in the corner. I was jealous.

The only thing that took away from the room was that the outside was completely covered with bars.

"Can we move our office into here?" I asked. I spun around the room like a princess entering a ballroom for the very first time. Angela threw her head back and laughed.

"I know right? I love it in here! It's even heated in the winter so it never really gets cold out here!"

"That's it! I am selling my house and taking up residence here!" I stated, seriously thinking about it, while Angela laughed again. She took my hand and led me out of the room. I pouted.

"Come on, there is more of the library to see!" We walked through the computer room again and headed up the stairs. Once we reached the landing, I saw many more rooms and almost every one of them had the little gold plank that labeled what was in each room. "There is another bathroom through there and beside that is the science fiction section. In this room is the history section and in here is the non-fiction slash reference section. The empty rooms that aren't labeled are little reading nooks of sorts."

"That cleaver." I stated, impressed with everything I had seen so far. It had that old school feeling to it, which was something that I wasn't used to. All the libraries in Phoenix were modernized.

"Not really. We just threw a couple of couches, rugs and lamps in there and called it a day." She giggled and grabbed my hand again. "Now, if you loved the children's room, you will love this."

Angela opened another door, the closest one to the staircase and inside the doorway was another staircase. It was a spiral staircase and very narrow. Angela ran up the stairs and I followed. We reached a landing that opened up to a completely round room. Around the room were bookshelves and in the middle were couches and tables. There was a big gap between the shelves on one side of the room because it opened up to a small window seat. Through the window I could see the entire town, through the bars.

"This is our poetry, play and classics section."

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Angela pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket and flipped it open before putting it back. "We should head back down. It's almost nine. Everything is ready to go so all we have to do is unlock the door." She headed toward the stairwell and I followed. "Any questions?"

"Just one. Why are there bars on all the windows?"

"Oh, this used to be the old insane asylum." Angela answered as if the answer was plain as day. Out of all the answered she could have given me, that would have been the last thing I would have expected. We walked behind the desk and I sat on one of the stools.

"What? Really? I didn't even know Forks had an asylum."

"It's odd I know but I guess they needed to put the crazy people somewhere." Angela laughed slightly.

"And they don't now? I think I remember you saying the Mrs. Cope talks to her plants." She laughed again and shook her head. She turned and walked to the door to unlock it. A woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Crowley, breezed past Angela in a huffy manner.

"When they built the hospital in the seventies, they put in a psychiatric ward so they moved everyone from here to there."

"And they just decided to turn this into a library?" I questioned.

"No, the old one burnt down in ninety five. I remember I was in the sixth grade, and instead of building a new one, they just renovated this place." Angela waved around. The bell rang and a small woman entered with an excited toddler. They headed through the archway and went into what I assumed was the children's room. Lucky kid.

"They did a good job. I can't even tell this used to be hospital." I said looking around. Nothing about this place hinted that it once held crazy people.

"They didn't do too much. Upstairs were bedrooms of the less crazy people. The computer room used to be the recreation room. There used to be a kitchen in there but they tore it down to make that room bigger." I just looked at her and she added on that she saw the blueprints. "Now down stairs is where they kept the really crazy people."

"Downstairs?" A few other people walked in the door. Some went up the stairs while others, most of them, went into the computer room, including a man who, when Angela saw him, she blushed. I assumed that, that was Tyler Crowley.

"Yeah, through that door" she pointed to the door that had the lock on it. "And it's really creepy down there. It's just a long hallway with a bunch of rooms that were obviously cells at one point. They attempted to classy up the place by putting wallpaper over the walls and added pictures and what not but it's still scary as hell. I avoid it as much as possible." She shivered slightly.

"What is down there now?" I asked. I was curious. Part of me wanted to go down there to see what it was like but something told me not to.

_Curiosity killed the cat._ My subconscious chimed.

"Just old files and town records." Angela answered when Mrs. Crowley came up to the counter. She checked her out a booked that looked like a smut novel; it had Fabio on the cover, while I watched her over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't the town records be in city hall?"

"City hall consists of a small lobby and two offices plus a bathroom. There just isn't enough room." Angela smirked and shrugged. "This place is bigger."

**A/N: If none of you can tell, I used to work in a library. Hence the reason why I made Bella work as a librarian's assistant. I know the job. Oh, and the masturbation thing, true story. I didn't see it, a co-worker did but still, gross. Also, the library I worked at was nothing like this. This is purely from my imagination. Sadly. **


	4. The Ghost of the Cullen Manor

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Four: The Ghost of the Cullen Manor

_I was on my stomach with my hair fanned out down my back. I felt his gentle loving fingers move my hair that was causing my back to hide behind it like a nervous actress hiding behind a curtain before a performance. I felt my hair being pushed back and his fingers dance across the surface of my naked back. His one hand wrapped my long auburn hair around it. He pulled causing my hair to tilt backwards. _

_His lips kissed my shoulder blade and then created a trail up to my neck. He nicked, nibbled and sucked at it but not enough to cause a hicky. He broke away before he could fully mark me. One of his delicate fingers traced the place where his lips kissed my neck. He traced the place in a circular manner. Round and round his finger went, then slowly making its way to my pulse point. _

"_Not yet." He whispered and gently kissed my pulse. It was a simple gentle peck against it. His lips kissed their way up my jaw law and to the hallow of my ear. He sucked on my earlobe and tugged at it with his teeth. His hand went along my side and up to one of my breast. He squeezed and ran his thumb over my every erected nipple. His other hand let go of my hair and traveled down to my butt. He gently traced a small patch of my behind and then his fingers trailed down to my core._

_My hips bucked up at the dance his fingers were causing against my core and I felt his arousal against my behind. He was naked but yet again, I could see him. I tilted my neck upward in attempt to see him. I got nothing. I moaned against my pillow when his fingers reached my clitoris and he gently massaged it, causing me to moan loudly. _

_His fingers then left my bundle of nerves and went down to my entrance. He slipped one finger inside and then another. He pumped them in and out over and over again until I was reaching my peak. My legs spread farther and farther apart and my fingers curled around the bed sheets. My eyes rolled back into my head and I could hear my voice screaming incoherent words and possibly words that didn't even exist. _

_He then pulled his fingers out of me and replaced them with the tip of his manhood. Slowly, painfully slow, he entered me. His length and thick and stretched me in a magnificent manner. I haven't had sex in very long time but this felt like heaven. Deeper and deeper went causing me to moan loudly. _

"_Mine" He whispered to me. "no one else." _

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

I shot up on all fours and groaned again. Two freaking night in a row I had a sex dream about man I wasn't even sure existed. I was naked again and if this continued, I would have to change the sheets after only living here for a week.

I was irritated and I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't get to finish the dream or because I couldn't find where my panties had gone this time. Granted, I couldn't find any of my clothing. My panties just seemed to be gone and my shorts were hanging off the mirror that was a part of my dresser. They were too high up and I wouldn't be able to reach them. I sighed in frustration and simply pulled out another pair of shorts and a tank top. I would worry about the out of reach shorts later.

I walked down my stairs, into my kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. I waited for the coffee to brew while I avoided my kitchen table. I looked anywhere but that imposing necklace that was still lying on my table. I was itching to pick it up and place it on my neck but I resented. I didn't like the attraction I felt for it. The coffee maker went off, signaling that it was done. I pulled out a mug and poured myself a cup.

"Sweet mother of god I love you." I moaned into the cup. My imaginary lover stated that there could no one else but I am sure he wouldn't mind me loving a good old cup of coffee. At least I hope not. That might be a deal breaker.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? The man didn't even exist. Did he? There were so many unanswered questions that were taking up the space in my thoughts. There was no room for anything else. What happened to my car? How was it suddenly fixed? And the necklace, where did it come from and why did it come _back?_ I know it disappeared! Why was I having these dreams? What the hell is wrong with Jacob?

But most importantly, who killed Rachel Black?

I shook my head again. I wasn't the police so it wasn't my job to find Rachel's murderer. But it was my job to keep Jacob as far away from me as possible. I left the kitchen, by passing the necklace without even glancing at it, and taking my sweet cup of coffee with me. I went into my room, put on the stereo and took a shower. I listened to the music as the water fell over me. I lathered myself up with soap, washed my hair and shaved the hair off my legs. I got out, dried myself off and put on my undergarments. Dried my hair and dressed for the day. I wore one of those dresses that were really short but I pared it with jeans and turned it into a top. It was white and made of lace. It was still middle of the summer but felt like early fall so I wore a light black sweater over top but left it unbuttoned. I slipped on my black flats and headed downstairs.

I entered my kitchen and rinsed my coffee cup. I sat it aside and took a deep breath. I turned slowly and walked over to the table. I stared at the offensive necklace before picking it up. I weighed it in my hands. It was heavier than I remembered. I ran my fingers over the engravings again. I sighed and unhooked the latches. I put it around my neck and I felt the pendent resting on my chest. I closed my eyes just revealing in the feeling.

I grabbed my bag quickly and left the house before I changed my mind. I rushed out the door and into my car but I paused when I saw my reflection in the window. That pendent felt and looked as if it belonged there. I smiled slightly before opening my car door and climbing inside. I drove the twenty minutes into town before pulling into Forks Diner. I could feel a tradition in the making.

I climbed out of my car and grabbed my purse. I was attempting to put my keys in my bag but dropped them. I bent to pick them up and a pair of feet stepped into my view. I looked up and saw Paul standing in front of me.

"Paul!" I greeted him.

"You drop things a lot don't you?" He asked me. He wore a light smile on his face but I could tell it was forced. His stature was tense and his eyes never really rested on me but instead they darted around as if looking for a way out.

"I only seem to drop things when you are around." I paused, realizing the implications of my words. "I didn't mean to flirt with you. Really." Paul laughed slightly.

"It's okay." He stated when three other men and Rebecca joined him. One of them was Jacob. Lovely. "Bella, you've met Jacob I believe and these are my other friends Quil, Embry and Rebecca, Jacob's younger sister." I nodded my head politely but couldn't get over the fact that Rebecca hung on her brother's arm as if it was her life line. She looked fragile and weak.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Jacob's harsh tone pulled me from observing his sister. His eyes were narrowed on my chest and it wasn't because he was looking at my cleavage.

"Excuse me? What does it matter to you?" I was defensive. I didn't know why I was defensive. I hand went to my chest and gripped the pendent roughly as if I was afraid Jacob might rip it right off my neck.

"It just does." He answered through his teeth. I noticed how he gripped tighter on Rebecca's arm and it looked like he was hurting her. I wanted to say something but I didn't. Instead I ignored him and turned back to the others in my company.

"I'm sorry but you all are going to have to excuse me. I don't converse with assholes." I walked around them and headed toward the diner when I got a sudden hit of inspiration. I stopped and turned to face them. "And for your information, Jacob Black, I got this necklace out of one of the many boxes my father left in his attic." With that I turned and headed into the diner.

That felt good.

Once inside I surveyed the occupants of the diner. I saw many of the same faces as the day before. I heard my name being called and I saw Jessica standing by a booth that Mike was sitting in. I smiled at them and sat down in front of Mike. This also felt like it was turning into a tradition.

"What can I get for you today Bella?" Jessica chirped.

"Just a coffee today, I'm not all that hungry." Jacob Black deflated my appetite.

"More coffee for me too babe." Mike flashed Jessica that all American million dollar smile. She blushed slightly and took his mug. When she left Mike took a bite of his eggs that were sitting in front of him.

"So what was that outside with Jacob?" Mike asked carefully. "I heard you, well we all did, yell something at him."

"Oh that?" I rolled my eyes. "He's an asshole. I don't understand why Paul is friends with him. He is such a nice guy."

"Yeah, Paul is a good man." Mike stated as he looked outside the diner. Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Rebecca were all still standing there. "Poor guy." Mike whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Paul was engaged to Jacob's younger sister."

"Rebecca?" I asked.

"No, Rachel." My eyes widened. That would explain why Paul always seemed lost. He just lost the love of his life in such a brutal manner. "They were to be married next month."

"Oh my god." I looked down at my folded hands that were resting on the table. "That's so sad."

"It is." Mike took another mouthful of eggs and looked at me. He looked confused for a moment but continued to chew. Once his food was going down his throat he asked me another question. "Why are you wearing the Cullen Crest?"

"What?" I asked and Mike indicated to the necklace. "Oh this? Is that what this is?" I was intrigued. If Mike knew what this was then maybe I could get some answers out of him.

"Yeah. Where did you get it?" Suddenly I felt as though I was being interrogated.

"Oh, I um, found it in some of my dad's old boxes when I moved in. I thought it looked pretty." I went with the same lie I told Jacob. Always stay consistent when telling a lie. It's much easier that way, maybe.

"That makes sense." Mike dropped it and I was shocked. This guy was a cop and shouldn't cops know when someone is lying? Maybe he was a good guy but a bad cop?

"It does?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah. I go up to the old Cullen Manor all the time because kids are breaking in and what not. He must have confiscated the necklace off some kid who took it and he just probably forgot to put it back."

"Must have." I stated. "Should I give it to you? I mean if it bel-"Mike cut me off with a shake of his head.

"No, don't worry about it." Good because I didn't want to give it away anyway. "Cynthia Cullen never stepped foot in the place so she won't notice its missing."

"Cynthia Cullen?" I asked. Who was she?

"Oh, she is some business woman who lives in Chicago. She inherited the old manor but has never been to Washington. I think she keeps it for tax reasons."

Jessica then came back with our coffees and placed them in front of us. She then leaned on Mike's side of the booth and weaved her fingers through his hair. I got a brief flash of me doing that to a set of bronze hair. Stop! The man doesn't exist, Bella!

"So, what are we talking about?" Jessica questioned. Mike looked at her and smiled before taking a sip of the coffee she brought out for him. He made a face that indicated that the liquid was hot. Duh.

"We were discussing the Cullen Manor." Mike said in between breaths. I could tell he was trying to cool his mouth down. Jessica's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Oh! Did you tell her it was haunted?"Haunted? What did an old house that was haunted have anything to do with my necklace? I then got a flash of what happened two nights ago. I saw me looking in my side mirror and seeing the man in the middle of the road beaconing me to come to him. Could he have been a ghost?

"It isn't haunted Jessica." Mike stated firmly but I could tell something was off. Mike had mentioned that he had been up there on more than one occasion. Could Mike have seen something while up at the Cullen Manor?

"Why would it be haunted?" I asked. Jessica and Mike tore their eyes from each other and looked at me. Jessica smiled and Mike just rolled his eyes. He waved his hand indicating Jessica to take over the story. She slid into the booth forcefully causing her boyfriend to move over with a loud huff.

"Well it has been said that Esme Platt haunts the place in search for revenge." Jessica squealed. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Why would she be haunting the old place?" I asked. I felt a twinge of disappointment. The thing I saw and had been dreaming about was defiantly a man. I thought that if the Cullen Manor was haunted by a _man _it might explain what I had been seeing as of late.

Unless, could the manor be haunted by more than one ghost?

"I don't know the whole story but I know she was murdered by her husband and they say she is hell bent on making him pay." Jessica thought for a moment. "If you are interested, I am sure the library would have something. That and Angela might know."

"Was her husband ever found?"

Could it be? Could I possibly be haunted by Esme Platt's husband?

"No, I don't believe he ever was."

**A/N: Okay. Don't hurt me. I understand that many of you are confused and this last bit probably doesn't help much. But everything will come together. I promise. In the meantime I would love to hear your suspicion of what you think is going on. That is a hint to review.**

**Also, I will try and get another chapter out over the weekend but I am not making any promises. I say this because the next two weeks are going to be a bit crazy for me. I work in a bakery and with fat Tuesday coming; I am going to be up to my elbows in doughnuts. **

**That and I am going back to school this fall. So I have to take my placement testing *cringe* and have to meet with my advisor and what not. I will try as hard as I can to get as much done as possible. I will try and abide by my "vineyard" time line of a chapter every two weeks at the latest. **


	5. The Feud with the Reverend

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Five: The Feud with the Reverend

The library was quiet and no one was really there. Angela was beside me attempting to bind a book that had been returned damaged. The spine was falling off and even the book tape wasn't helping the binding. I smiled as I thought about the shocked and angered look she had when the book was returned. She stated that if she couldn't repair it, then the patron would have to pay for it. Looked as if someone will be out of twenty bucks.

I went back to sealing those annoying letters for those who had over due books and owed fines. There were about thirty letters that needed to be sealed and sent out. I didn't really understand how thirty people from this town could owe the library either books or money when I wasn't sure how many patrons were even a member of the library. I looked in the directory and there was about five hundred people listened. Nice. I didn't realize the Forks could hold five hundred people.

The door opened and the bell rang. A guy with a white bag in his hand entered and walked up to the counter. It was our lunch. We paid the delivery guy and divided up our lunch. We ate at the counter while we worked. It wasn't like we were that busy and we could get some extra work done if we ate while we worked. We talked every now and then; learning different things about each other. I learned that Angela was engaged to a soldier who was serving his third term in Iraq. He wasn't due back for another six months and then they planned on making wedding arrangements when he arrived home.

After a few moments of silence there was a loud noise that sounded like someone yelling someone's name. It came from Mrs. Cope's office. I looked at Angela and she just shook her head. Apparently Mrs. Cope named her plants.

Angela looked at my chest again, at the necklace. I could tell she had been dying to ask why I had it, for she had been staring at it for most of the day. It seemed that everyone in this small town knew what the Cullen Crest was, except me. Other than the small story that Jessica told me earlier that morning about it, I had never heard of it before. Charlie had never mentioned anything about it. It made me wonder about the "ghost" I saw the other night and if it was the same thing that was haunting me. Not only at night in an exciting manner but in my thoughts as well. My mind was always thinking about the man who was staring in my dreams.

Was he a Cullen? Was he Esme's husband? Who was this Esme?

It seemed that if I get one answer it just spawns more questions that I needed to answer. I needed to find answers. I saw Angela looking at me again and I wondered if I should ask her about the legend. Jessica had said that Angela would know more about it and that there might be some type of book that might explain what was going on. I thought that maybe if I knew the story, I could explain what was going on but I was scared to ask her. Why? I don't know.

She snuck another look and I sighed. Now or never.

"I found it in a box of my father's things." I lied again and Angela blushed because I caught her staring.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Angela turned in her seat to face me. "It's just I've never actually seen the Cullen Crest in person, only in old papers and what not. I wonder how your father got a hold of the necklace."

"Mike thinks that my dad must have taken it off a kid who broke into the old Cullen Manor but forgot to put it back." I stated and Angela laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that. It's sort of a rite of passage around here. If you can break into the haunted house of Forks then you are pretty much set in popularity. It's the cool thing for bored kids to do." Angela leaned back in her chair and took a bite of her salad, for going the damaged book. I guess the Cullen mystery was more interesting. "So did Mike tell you the story behind the crest?"

"No, but Jessica did. Mike swears the place isn't haunted." I stated.

"He is up there a lot. I was there once and when I got on the doorstep I ran the other way. That place gave me the creeps." She shuddered dramatically and I laughed.

"When were you there?" I raised my eyebrow at her. Angela was the type of girl who played by the rules and didn't step outside them. She blushed. "Well well. The preacher's daughter misbehaving! What did he have to say about that?"

"Nothing. He never found out." I smirked at her and she just threw the book tape at me. "What did Jessica tell you about the legend?"

"Just that the ghost of Esme Platt was murdered by her husband, so she haunts the place looking for revenge." I stated, thinking about what Jessica had stated. "And that her husband was never found."

"That's it?" Angela asked and I nodded. She bit her lip tenderly and nodded. "That isn't much. There is so much more to the story."

"And that would be?" I urged. Angela looked around and didn't see anyone. I could tell she was hesitant, mainly because we were supposed to be working, but who would really notice. Mrs. Cope? The woman who talked to her plants? "We have time."

"I guess." She paused. "Well it really starts out with this really old family, the Platts. They had been in Forks for generations before and it was even stated somewhere that they might have been the ones that founded Forks."

"So they had money?" I asked. Of course they would. All old legends have some rich family making a mockery of everything.

"Yes and a lot of it. They were also very arrogant, greedy and proud. Well, the humble Reverend Cullen, who was very well liked amongst the townspeople, was trying to gain enough money to help build a new orphanage for parentless children."

"And he asked the Platts for assistance?" I asked.

"Correct and as you can imagine, it didn't go over so well. The Platts stated that it was their money and they didn't want to give it to those who didn't deserve it."

"But they were children."

"Exactly. Reverend Cullen then asked them how they could come and listen to his sermons every Sunday and claim to be Christians when they treated others they way they did and he asked them so in public. Which caused-"

"Which caused a feud between Reverend Cullen and the Platts?" I interjected. I didn't really understand how this had anything to do with my necklace or my mystery man that I had been dreaming of.

"Not exactly. See while the Platts badmouthed him after that, Reverend Cullen turned a blind eyed, which gained more respect from the lower class within the town. He welcomed them into his church every Sunday and even baptized their daughter, Esme, when she was born."

"So this dislike of each other happened way before Esme was born?"

"Yes. Now, when she had reached the age of seventeen, the Reverend's son, Carlisle, who was a few years older, had fallen in love with young Esme. He struggled with it for years, trying to get over his love for her because he knew her parents would never allow him to court her, but when the Reverend got wind of his son's affection, he gave his son his blessing because Esme was nothing like her parents, mainly because she was most likely raised by her nanny and not her parents. I also think that he gave Carlisle his blessing because he might have wanted to get back at them from all they had said about him. He was only human." Angela laughed.

"What happened with the son?"

"Well, before he had even begun trying to get her attentions, he felt that he needed to prove that he could provide for her, so he studied medicine. For years he studied and became a doctor and then he attempted to gain Esme affections under the nose of her parents and when he did, Esme fell hard for him."

"But what of her parents?"

"They didn't know. Carlisle and Esme courted in secret but when they did find out, they were furious. Esme's chaperone, who had allowed this to happen, was fired and Carlisle was banned from ever seeing Esme again. The lovers were heartbroken. Carlisle became a shadow of the man he used to be and Esme, it was said that she attempted to throw herself off the balcony of her childhood home but was stopped by the maid. Then, not a week after they were discovered, Esme was engaged to another man."

"Who?" My eyes were wide and I was captivated by this tale. I grabbed hold of the necklace I was wearing and wondered if Esme had ever done the same thing.

"A much older Charles Evenson, a business partner of her father's. Well, Esme was not pleased. So she snuck out one night to find Carlisle. She went to his father's church, were Carlisle was praying with the Reverend. Esme told the two of them her parents' plan to marry her off to Charles. Of course Carlisle wasn't satisfied with that. He had always imagined that he would be the one to marry Esme. However, Esme was not old enough to marry without her parents' consent."

"So what they do?"

"Esme told her parents that she wanted a summer wedding and them, thinking that she had forgotten all about Carlisle, agreed. So, Carlisle and Esme waited three months without seeing each other and the night after her eightieth birthday, Carlisle and Esme were married in secret by Reverend Cullen."

"That's so romantic."

"I know! Anyway, the Platts were furious of course. They tried to get it annulled but since Esme was legally an adult, they couldn't do anything. So they gave her, her inheritance and disowned her. With the money the newlyweds bought the manor today known as the Cullen Manor. Esme was distraught by her parents' actions and Carlisle attempted to make her feel better so he gifted her with a necklace that had the crest on it that hung in his father's church. Much like the one you are wearing. It didn't become known as the Cullen Crest until years later."

I fingered the engravings on the crest; feeling the outline of the lion, the hand and the clovers.

"Is the church still here?"

"No. It burnt down a very long time ago." Angela paused, staring at my necklace. I could tell she wanted to touch it but refrained from doing so. "The townspeople often remarked how in love Carlisle and Esme were and of course their elopement was legendary. The Reverend began to look as Esme as the daughter he never had. Of course Carlisle and Esme had children, three sons in fact. It wasn't until years later that things turned for the worst."

"What happened?"

"The youngest boy got sick. It was the flu but back then the flu was something to be feared. So they removed the two eldest sons to their grandfather's, the Reverend's, house and they quarantined the youngest in the attic. Everyone believed that Carlisle and Esme were staying at the manor to help their son recover but when the youngest son was found wonder around town drenched in blood everyone knew something wasn't right. So, they went to the manor and found Esme lying dead in her bed, covered in blood and Carlisle was nowhere to be found. Now the Platts proclaimed that Carlisle had murdered their daughter while the Revered believed that whoever killed Esme, must have killed his son as well. People took one side or the other and two man hunts were formed; one to find Carlisle and hang him for his crime while the other searched for his body. Neither was found.

The youngest saw everything that had happened through a hole in the attic's floorboard. That hole led directly into his parent's bedroom. He proclaimed that his father did not kill his mother. Some took the boy's word as the gospel while others doubted it."

"Why? If he saw it then wouldn't that be proof enough-"

"He also said that his mother wasn't dead and that she would come back." Angela cut me off and I understood.

"Oh."

"Exactly. That is how the story of Esme's ghost came about. Those who wanted to believe Carlisle's innocence stated that the youngest boy must have seen his mother's spirit. "

"What happened to the three boys after that?"

"They went and lived with Reverend Cullen and when they were of age, they inherited the manor and everything that went with it. The strange thing of it is that years later, after the Reverend had died, they all disappeared."

"Disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, just up and left. Some say they went to Chicago and made a living there. Which makes sense seeing as how their last descendent and who has the deed to the house lives there. I mean, if I was one of Carlisle's and Esme's children, I would leave too. Could you imagine the whispers that would follow them; between hearing the story of their parents love and the story that their father was either dead or alive somewhere and a murder or wondering if their mother really was a ghost?"

Angela paused and thought for a moment. Her brow creased and her lips pursed. "I also heard, but I am not sure if it is true, that the youngest son went mad."

"Mad? As in crazy?"

"Yes. I guess seeing whatever he saw drove him to insanity." After that we were quiet. A few people came into the library and checked out books. A few mothers brought in their small children while some honor high school students came in to finish their summer's reading list. Yet, my mind was preoccupied with stories of love, murder and insanity. I felt as if there was more to the story. As if I was missing something.

"Hey Angela?"

"Hmm?"

"Would there be any books on the Cullen story? You know, about Esme haunting the place? Jessica said that there might be." I asked. "I find it really interesting."

"No books, but there is the old town records. You know newspaper clippings and what not. I think there might be a few photos too." Angela paused for a moment. "We could go down and look after work if you like."

"Really?" I was excited. I really loved Angela right now. "I thought you hated it down there. You said it was creepy."

"It is. But it's not so bad with company." Angela smirked. "After work?"

"After work." I agreed. A few questions were answered but more were being asked.

**A/N: So I was really excited for this chapter and I think that is why I think I got it out so fast. Did it help? Clear up any questions or just make you even more confused? I would really like to know, so tell me.**


	6. The Photos in the Basement

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Six: The Photos in the Basement

**A/N: okay before I begin this chapter I just want to say, before anyone criticizes, I did some research on the types of documents I used in here. Things such as birth certificates and death certificates were started around 1837. **

The basement was everything Angela had described. It was creepy. The floor was all cement as were the walls and the cement was a greenish blue color. It just seemed to be a big long hallway with six or seven doors on each side. The doors looked as if they were cement but were not as heavy. Each door had a window, looking into the small rooms. The hallway and the rooms looked as if they had been attempted to be made over but failed miserably.

Angela turned on every light that she could find, casting a light glow and removing any shadows that may have been lurking in the corners. The last thing I wanted was to be alone, in this place and in the dark. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like to have been a patient here. Every day, locked in one of these stone cold rooms with no one for company. I wondered if they minded or if they were all too far gone to notice.

I looked at the walls that were around me; so cold and impersonal. I felt as though I was waiting to hear voice coming from the rooms, screams of pain and lunacy. I could almost see them curled up in a ball in the corner. I could see them waiting for their meals or the doctors or any visitors they may have had. I wondered if they minded the silence. Or was it not silent at all. Were the delusions in the minds great enough to block out the mind numbing quiet?

Angela led me down the corridor and a part of me felt as though she was some type of executioner leading me to my death. I laughed a bit and she sent me a questioning look. Perhaps she was questioning my sanity and debating if she should throw me in one of these cells. I looked at the doors again and noticed that each of them at a faded white number on each of them. She pushed open on door about halfway down the hallway and entered it. I followed.

Around the room was boxes scattered here and there. There was a desk up against the far wall with an ancient looking lap that sat upon it. It was very dusty in the room and there wasn't much light in there but enough to see. Angela moved a couple of boxes sat them on the desk. I could see the cloud of dusk puff from setting the box on the desk. She flicked on the light and I was surprised it didn't blow to pieces from being used.

"This is everything from 1850 to 1900, so what we are looking for should be in this room." Angela gestured around the room with her hand. I looked around the room and looked at all the boxes. There had to have been more than twenty or so boxes and it would take a couple hours to search through them all. I didn't want to take up Angela's time.

"So Carlisle and Esme lived somewhere in those fifty years?" I asked. When I imagined the story, it took place in the medieval ages but since America was only being discovered then, I guess the industrial revolution made more sense.

"I believe so. I know the sons disappeared around 1903 so they would have had too." She answered and I could tell she didn't have the faintest idea of where to start. "I think all the Cullen stuff should be lumped together since they were such a subject of interest. All we have to do is find the file and we should be set."

"If you have other planes, you don't have to stay and help me. You should enjoy your evening." I offered. In truth, I didn't want her to leave mainly because I didn't want to stay in this library by myself. Call me a chicken but something about this place, in the middle of the night, scared me.

"My only plan for this evening was to go have dinner at my parents and watch Jeopardy with my mother." Angela admitted and I raised an eyebrow at her. She just rolled her eyes at me. "Since Ben left for Iraq my social life has been a little slow." She looked at me. "Come on, we will order some Chinese and read all about the Cullens!"

"Forks has a Chinese place?" I was bewildered that there would be such a place in such a small town. Angela laughed and nodded.

"We even have a Wal-Mart!" She walked toward the door and closer to me. "While don't I go get the menu and you go ahead and start looking." My eyes grew wide. I didn't want her to leave me here.

"Don't leave me!" I squeaked out. She turned back and smiled at me.

"Why don't we pick what we want and you order while I call my parent's to say I won't make it for dinner. Is that better?"

"Much." The two of us headed upstairs. Angela pulled out a menu for the Chinese place in town and we both looked over it. I looked outside and the sun was still shining through the door. The library closed at five and it was only five-fifteen. The sun wouldn't be setting for hours. I called in our order while Angela talked with her parents. I overheard her stating that she had plans with a friend. I smiled at the thought. I could see Angela and I becoming good friends. I looked at the open door that led to the basement. I really didn't want to go back down there, let alone and staying down there for hours on end. Angela hung up the phone and walked over to me.

"The food won't be here for about twenty or so minutes, so I was thinking that we should bring the boxes up here instead of staying down there." I suggested and she just nodded in agreement.

"The basement gives you the heebie-jeebies too?"

"You could say that." Fifteen minutes later, all the boxes from that cement cell was stacked on one of the wooden tables in the computer room and in thirty minutes, we were looking through the boxes while eating Chinese.

We shuffled through the boxes and didn't find anything at first. We looked and laughed at some old photographs. The people in the photos looked completely miserable and we had to laugh at it. I knew that the cameras during that time took forever to go off and sitting in the same position for that long of time would have made anyone irritated. I looked at picture after picture and document after document until I found a marriage announcement.

It wasn't between Carlisle and Esme but instead between a Benjamin Cullen and a Cynthia Bradshaw. I paused. Cynthia Bradshaw? After marriage wouldn't that make her Cynthia Cullen? As in the same Cynthia Cullen from Chicago? No. It couldn't be? The name could have just been passed down through the generations. Families did that. I was named after my great-grandmother on Charlie's side so it wasn't unusual. I believed that the Cynthia Cullen in Chicago must be named after _this _Cynthia Cullen. I then wondered who this Benjamin was.

Was he the one is my dreams? Was he the one haunting me and not Carlisle? Who was he? Was he one of Carlisle's son or his father, or possibly his grandfather?

"Angela."

"Hmm?"

"Did you know the reverend's name or any of the sons?" I asked.

"No. Why? Did you find something?" I nodded and handed her the marriage certificate. She looked at it for a few moments and then began shuffling through some papers. She then handed me a paper that looked similar to the marriage certificate. Only it was a death certificate; a death certificate for one Cynthia Bradshaw.

"If she was married to Benjamin, why wouldn't her death certificate have his last name on it?"

"Maybe everyone knew her as a Bradshaw, just like everyone knew Esme as a Platt." Angela suggested with the shrug of her shoulders. I studied the two pieces of paper. While it didn't offer me much, it was some type of proof that what Angela had told me was real and not just some false story used to promote the town. "Oh, look at this, Carlisle's birth certificate!"

I all but grabbed the paper out of her hand and she laughed again as she took a bite of her orange chicken. I looked at the certificate and compared the three of them. I noticed something similar about Carlisle's birth and Cynthia's death. They had the exact same date. They had the same day. Cynthia died the day Carlisle was born. So, I put two and two together.

"I think Benjamin was the reverend and Cynthia was his mother."

"What makes you say that?" She asked as she stopped her shuffling to look at me.

"Cynthia died the day that Carlisle was born, so either there was more than one Cullen family at the time or Cynthia was his mother and died at birth."

"I think that is highly likely. I mean two families having the same last name at the time were uncommon." I thought for a moment if it was Benjamin who was visiting me; the reverend. I blushed. The actions that had taken place in my dreams were not actions that a normal minister would participate in. I bit my lip and thought. The man I had been with was younger and if the reverend had lived long enough to see his son marry and have children of his own, and then the reverend would have to been in at least his forties, which could not have been the man I was with.

"What happened to the boys after their mother's murder?" I asked and Angela looked up at me.

"Well, the Plates didn't want them so I believe they went and lived with the Reverend, or Benjamin I guess we can call him." Yes, Benjamin could not be him. "Oh, here we go. Look at this."

It was a picture of a man and a woman. It was in black and white and they were dressed very well. I looked at the woman. She had a very lovable look about her. She was beautiful but it wasn't in an outrages type of way. She wouldn't stop traffic but if she passed you in the street, you would notice her. I then looked at the man. I studied him and frankly he wasn't the man I have been seeing either. There were similarities but frankly, the woman looked more like my ghost. I flipped the photo over and there was writing there.

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

_1865_

It was them. I could put their faces to the images in my head and I also could eliminate the man in my bed. If it wasn't the reverend, at least I hoped it wasn't, and it wasn't Carlisle, then it had to have been one of the sons. We searched some more and it was awhile before we found anything else. There were a lot of papers and most of them didn't have anything to do with what we were searching for.

I looked up and saw Angela with her eyebrows nit together. She was looking at something in her hands and from the looks of it from where I was seated, it looked like a photo. Her eyes bored into it and her pupils were darting from one thing to another on the photo. I wondered what she was looking at but she then held out her hands to me as if she was asking for something.

"Can I see the photo of Carlisle and Esme?" I handed her the photo and watched as she compared the two. She waved at me, indicating me to come over to her. So, I pushed my chair back and headed to her side of the table. The photo that Angela had consisted of Carlisle and Esme with three young boys who I could assume was their children. One boy was big and burly for such a young boy with curly hair. I could tell that the hair was very dark. Beside him was a smaller, thinner boy. He had a big smile on his face and Carlisle had his hand on his shoulder. I looked between father and son and was shocked by the resemblance. It was if I was looking at a younger version Carlisle and an older one. I moved to the next boy who was standing in front of Esme and I was taken aback.

It was him. It had to be. Granted it was a very younger version of him but it was him. It was the hair texture and how his body was built that I could tell it was him. I knew his body intimately and it was enough to spot him. I bulked. I had my ghost. It was the son of Carlisle Cullen, which confirmed one thing about Angela's legend that was off. The Cullen boys never left Forks; in fact, he had been here all this time. The question was why was he still here?

I didn't believe that Carlisle killed Esme, from the look in the photo; he seemed to be a happy man who was content with his life. Happy men don't kill their wives. I could only assume that whoever killed their mother must have come back for them? Or perhaps their death was something of a completely unrelated manner? Or perhaps the Cullens had enemies? I could also assume that Cynthia Cullen from Chicago wasn't a real person. There were so many questions with very little answers.

I focused back on my little boy. I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know so that the next time he visited me, I knew what name to call out. I shook my head. They are just dreams Bella. Not real.

I tore my eyes from the photo and looked over the other papers that lay out in front of me. I noticed something poking out from behind a stack of papers. I don't know what caught my attention about it but I pulled the paper out from underneath the stack. It was WANTED poster and Carlisle's picture was in the center. It stated his name and a dollar amount for him. I showed it to Angela and she didn't find it as interesting as I did. She only said that in confirmed the legend and didn't really add anything to it. Well, nothing we found really did.

Angela's phone began to ring and she looked at the caller id. "It' my mom. I'll be right back."

I nodded and as she left the room I headed toward my side of the table. However, since my mind was on the paper I had in my hand, I wasn't focusing were I was going. I bumped into a box that was sitting on the edge of the table. It fell over and all of its contents fell out. I sighed and placed Carlisle's WANTED poster on the table. I bent down onto my knees and began to gather up the scattered papers.

As I was clearing up the mess I had made, I got a paper cut on the edge of one of the documents. I put my finger in my mouth and I picked up the offending document. It had nothing to do with the Cullens but something about it called to me. It was a MISSING poster from the 1930's. There was a black and white picture of a small woman. Her hair was very short and slightly spiky.

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Missing since April 1932_

_If found please contact Forks Asylum for the Insane. _

I looked around the room and shivered. I could almost see the small girl in this room; walking around, living a life of complete madness. I felt for her and for some reason, I was drawn to her. I wanted to know more than this missing persons poster said. All I knew was when she lived and that she wasn't mentally stable.

I looked up and I saw Angela standing in the archway. She was crying and gripping her phone. Something was wrong. I stood and walked to her.

"Angela? What-"

"They found her at dad's church. Just like Rachel."

"Who?"

"Jessica. She's dead."

**A/N: Don't hurt me. Please. While I was thrilled about the response I got about the legend and everything else but it seemed that most forgot about Rachel. Hmmm…..any theories? **


	7. The Coffin in the Ground

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's been a small bit but RL has been crazy busy for me. Can you forgive me?**

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Seven: The Coffin in the Ground

_My hands were tied this time with my bathrobe sash, placed above my head and tied to the headboard. My ghost was on his knees and for the first time I could see all of him. His body was long and lean but was still wonderfully built. His hair had the bronze color that I simply fell in love with. I craved to run my fingers through it but it seemed impossible do so. His eyes were an emerald green that pierced through me as his eyes gazed over my naked body. _

_He took my left ankle in his hands and kissed it with his perfect lips. He smirked at me with his crooked smile which made me wetter than I already was. He had two small towels that he must have taken from my bathroom before coming to me. He tied my left ankle to the end of my bed and did the same to my right ankle. I was eagle spread and there was nothing I could do about. There was nothing I wanted to do about it. _

_He took his hands and ran them up my legs. Slowly and slowly up my legs, by passing over the place that I wanted him the most. His hands found their way up to my stomach and just underneath my breast. He ran his finger along the base before tracing my peek. My nipples had gotten hard under his touch. He then ran his tough against my nipple and then blew on it. I arched and moaned at his touch. _

_I felt his mouth trace kisses along my collar bone. I also felt him press his body to mine and his erection against my core. He began to rub his member against my slit but never entering me. I attempted to push myself forward in hopes that he would make the contact that I so desperately wanted but movement for me was very limited. _

_I felt his lips, which had been attacking my collar bone, smirk against my skin. He chuckled and his lips left my skin. He kissed my forehead longingly. I felt wanted in the action and not just sexually. It felt as though that this stranger really did love me; wanted me for more than my body. _

_Did I occupy his thoughts as he occupied mine? _

"_Not yet, Bella, my lamb. We'll get there." His voice chuckled. He nipped at my neck lovingly as he brought his hand slowly down to my core. He messaged my nub as I withered underneath him. He inserted two fingers into my core and then withdrew them slightly. He then plunged them back inside and continued to do so repeatedly. _

_I arched my back as his fingers went faster and faster inside of me. My toes curled as I felt that familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly I was flying and free falling. I was screaming words that I didn't even know where in the English dictionary, if they even did. Once my orgasm subsided and my stranger withdrew his fingers…_

"_Everything will be alright Bella. I promise."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Mother fucker! I sat up and screamed in frustration. I wanted more than I was given. I scowled at my alarm clock. I picked it up and threw it at the wall. I watched in satisfaction as it shattered slightly. I drew my legs up and placed my forehead on my knees. I let a sob get out and a few tears got through. I left Phoenix to get away from death but it seemed as if it just followed me here. I wanted my stranger to take me away from here, away from whatever was haunting this town and away from the grief.

I was so tired of grief. Tired of missing those who have moved on. Granted, I didn't know…her..very well but I could have seen us becoming friends. However, I couldn't even say her name.

I got out of bed and readily fell on my face. My left ankle was tied to my end of my bed by a small towel. I fingered my ankle and the towel lightly before untying the towel. I held the fabric in my hand and smiled. He was here. He was real. It was a small bright spot in the very dark day.

I picked myself up off the floor and headed downstairs. I made a cup of coffee and headed back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. I slipped on a black pencil skirt and a black sweater, joined with my black ballet flats. I then placed the Cullen Crest around my neck. I headed downstairs and emptied my coffee cup. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. It was a Saturday and today was the day of the funeral.

Forks cemetery was huge. There were headstones surrounding the area like the ghost who haunt the Cullen manor. I briefly wondered if Esme's grave was somewhere among these headstones. I wondered if her grave would hold some answers. I also wondered if Mary Alice's grave was around here somewhere. I wondered if she was ever found.

I shook my head. This wasn't why I was here. I was here for her. I was here for Jessica.

I entered the church that was connected to the graveyard. It was Reverend Webber's church. It was small and intimate. I searched around and found Angela near the front. I walked up and sat down beside her. She smiled at me slightly but didn't say anything. I don't think she could. I let my eyes wonder and they fell on a woman who looked similar to Jessica, only older. She was weeping heavily. I noticed many people were looking at her as I was. I could assume that this woman was Jessica's mother.

Mike walked up to her and she stood. They hugged each other tightly and I could see that Mike was crying. He was broken and emotionally unstable. Throughout the entire service, Mike held his face in his hands. He didn't move. Not even when Mrs. Stanley rubbed his back in a motherly way. After a few moments and a poignant speech from Angela's father, Mike stood and went up to the podium. He had a few cards with him and briefly sat them down on the podium. He cleared his throat before speaking. He never looked at the congregation.

"Jessica and I grew up together. She lived right across the street from me my entire life. We made mud pies together and I even let her convince me to play house every now and again. She was my best friend. As we got older, I began to notice girls but seeing as Jessica was my best friend, it took a little while for me to notice the fact that she was a girl as well. All throughout high school, she was patient with me. I dated other girls while she just stood by and watched. I didn't know how much it hurt her to watch. It wasn't until after we graduated high school that I noticed. She went away to school and I missed her terribly. We would email almost every day and I would call her all the time.

"When she came home, after her father's death, the first thing I noticed was how beautiful she was. I never remembered her being that beautiful. I watched her take over her father's diner in an effortless manner. It was as if she was born to run it. Jessica once told me that while she was her father's princess, that diner was his baby and that she couldn't watch the place go into ruin."

Jessica owned the diner? I didn't know that .I could just add it to the list of things I didn't know. What I did know that was that I would always regret not getting to know her better. I looked over to Angela and saw the tears streaming down her face. I gripped her hand and squeezed it. I looked back at the podium and Mike looked beaten and worn down.

"The first time I realized I loved her, she was pouring coffee for old man Cope and flirting with him shamelessly. We all know he was harmless but I found it wonder and lovely it was of her to warm an old man's heart. Jessica was like that, always going out of her way to help others." Mike chocked on the last few words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "She didn't accept my feelings right away. Jessica made me work for it and believe me, I never worked so hard for something in my life; but she was worth it." Mike sobbed loudly and for the first time, he lifted his head. His face was thin and hallow. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

He left the podium and walked down the aisle. He headed to the door and left the church. The church was silent, not that it was loud before but it was even more silent than before. Reverend Webber reappeared at the podium. He said a few words and then Mrs. Stanley took the podium. She spoke about what type of person Jessica was and how much she would be missed. It was feeling but not two personal. I could tell that the woman was just shutting down.

We followed Reverend Webber out the doors while the pallbearers carried the coffin out into the graveyard. We watched Jessica be lowered into the ground. It started to rain and I could hear the drops pounding against the ground. The attendants said their goodbyes and placed flowers on her grave. Slowly people began to depart, as did I. I looked back and saw Mrs. Stanley standing above her daughter's grave, alone. She sank to the ground and my heart broke at the sight of her.

I walked to the parking lot and headed over to my car but stopped when I saw Mike leaning against a police cruiser. He was smoking. I saw him take a puff and blow the smoke out of his lungs. He took another drag and then another. I walked up to him slowly and stopped beside him.

"You shouldn't be smoking. It's bad for you." I heard my voice but it didn't really feel like I had spoken. Mike laughed darkly.

"Why, because it could kill me?" Mike replied. "Perhaps I should be smoking more."

"Don't do that. Don't talk like that. She wouldn't want that." Mike huffed again.

"And how would you know what Jessica would have wanted? You barely knew her!" I felt a stab at his words but couldn't deny the truth in them. Jessica and I had just met and anyone couldn't have called us friends. "I'm sorry. That was cruel. It wasn't your fault you didn't know her. You just moved here."

"It's okay. I'm not offended." I stated. I hoped that he would believe me.

"It's not okay. Nothing is okay anymore. There is a fucking lunatic on the fucking loose and he took the one fucking thing that meant the most to me! She's gone." Mike turned and placed his hands on his car. He hung his head. I was about to turn away until Mike punched his car. "Damn it! Why did she have to do this! Why did she have to leave me? I gave her everything I had. Everything! I jumped through hoops to gain her attention. I never pressured her for things she wasn't ready to give. I agreed to her desire of waiting till marriage to lose her virginity! I waited for her! And now she is gone."

"Mike-"

"Want to know where I was the night she was killed? I was in Port Angeles, picking up her engagement ring. I was going to ask her to marry me. Her mother was in on it. I asked her mother's permission. I just needed to get the ring. I imagine that the moment I held that ring in my hands, Jessica was taking her last breath. I was looking so forward to our future and now she gone." He closed his eyes and leaned against his car. He hung his head and sobbed. I noticed for the first time that he had bags and circles under his eyes. It seemed as if he hadn't slept in awhile.

"She would've said yes." I whispered and hoped that it would give some type of comfort but I knew that comfort was something that wasn't easy to find in those types of situations.

"You think?" He whispered. "How would you know?"

"Just by the way she looked at you in the diner. It was like you were the center of her world. She smiled brighter when you walked into the diner. Every time the bell would chime she would look to see if it was you and when it was, it was as if her life was complete." I paused and moved a little closer. "I only ever saw that look one time before."

"Really? On who?"

"My father." Mike looked weary of what I said. He didn't understand. He only saw the third person's perspective. There were always three sides to every story. The two people involved and how those around them perceived it. My father taught me that.

"But he left your mother didn't he? Then Renee ran with you? Caused quite a scandal from what my parents told me." He said and I smiled. I walked up to him and leaned against the car.

"He did but he always told me that he never stopped loving her. He loved her but sometimes his love wasn't enough. He couldn't live with the knowledge that his wife didn't love him back." I paused and looked at Mike. He didn't understand but I would make him understand. "You and my father are very similar but Jessica and my mother was not. My father looked at my mother the way you looked at Jessica but Jessica looked at you in a way my mother never could. You would've lasted and you would've been happy."

"Thanks." Mike breathed out. He looked at me and smiled slightly. "You know, you are very pretty." It was light and slightly uncomfortable. I pressed my hand to his forearm and gave him a slight pat. It was meant to be comforting.

"You're welcome."I turned away from him and began to walk to my car. I heard the pitter patter of my shoes against the pavement but I didn't hears his come up behind me. Mike grabbed my arm and spun me around. He placed his hands on my arm and leaned it. He hesitated for a moment before leaning in and placing his lips against mine. My eyes grew wide. Out of everything he could have done this was not it.

It wasn't right.

He wasn't my stranger.

I pushed against Mike and eventually pushed him away from me. I straightened myself out and wiped my mouth against my back of my hand. I looked at him and saw his shoulders slump even more than they already had. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't do this. I'm not Jessica and I will never be Jessica. No one will."

"I know. I only meant-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant." I snapped. "Don't do it. It wouldn't be fair to you and it wouldn't be fair to Jessica's memory. It defiantly wouldn't be fair to the poor girl you use." I turned my back to him and heard him sob. I didn't mean to be harsh but I didn't like being used.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to feel something." His voice sounded even more broken than before.

"Your grieving Mike, that's all you need to feel right now."

With that I walked away from him and got in my car. When I pulled out I looked in the rearview mirror. Mike was still standing in the position I left him in. The rain was pouring harder than it was before. I could hear it on the roof of my Volvo. I felt as if the rain was in some way Jessica's tears and the grief of her own life that was shortened.

Then I asked myself, could Rachel's tears be in there as well?

**A/N: Don't hate Mike! He's grieving. He isn't the Mike from Twilight. He isn't going to fall in love with Bella. I don't know when I will update next. I will try ASAP but who knows.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	8. The Two Men in the Living Room

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Eight: The Two Men in the Living Room

I poked at the chicken that was thawing in the hot water I had drawn in the sink. They were two rather large pieces but I was going cut them into strips and fry them before putting them over a bed of lettuce. Chicken creaser salad was on the menu for tonight. I didn't want anything to heavy, mainly because of the events that took place earlier.

I sighed. I couldn't blame Mike for the kiss. I could understand that he has many thoughts and feelings pounding inside his head and that nothing seemed clear. I can understand the need to feel something other than grief and the hope of maybe forgetting Jessica. I knew that down the road he would feel guilty about wanting to forget Jessica because a part of him will always love her. I knew what it was like to feel guilt and grief.

I closed my eyes and saw my mother's lifeless body next to a needle and a powdery substance. Her eyes were open and lifeless. I don't remember much after that. Shock factor I guess. I was in something kind of like a zombie coma or faze. I didn't "wake up" until my father became my legal guardian. Then my eyes flashed to the officer knocking on my dorm room.

I knew the officer very well because it was one that Charlie had gotten close to. He told me that during a bank robbery my father saved a small child's life while giving his own. I didn't know the details after that and I didn't feel that I needed to know. My father was a hero and frankly, I could live with that. I wasn't too pleased with the fact that the robber only got life in prison. Frankly, when you lose someone in the way I did, you could become a fan of the death penalty rather quickly.

I knew that Mike would most likely feel the same. I pulled out a knife and took the now thawed chicken out of the water to cut into strips. I did so while still thinking of Jessica. From the few times that we had seen each other, I gathered that she was a very sweet person, always kind and clearly in love with Mike. I was saddened that she would never be able to give Mike the answer he deserved or get to live the life she deserved.

They would have been happy and anyone could have seen that. They were the type of couple that made single girls like me wonder if I would ever find love like that, someone just to look at me in complete adoration and someone to love me unconditionally. I wanted someone to hold me as I slept and someone to hold in return.

I thought of my stranger and I could feel my body blush. Could he love me as Mike loved Jessica? I shook my head. If he was the boy from the picture, then he had to have been dead by now. I froze and my eyes grew wide. Shit! I had sex with a corpse! No. No Bella, he was very much alive. I felt him against me and I felt him inside me. If he was inside me, then he had blood flow to his member. Corpses didn't have any type of blood flow.

Yes, that thought made me feel better.

I put the chicken in the frying pan with some Italian dressing. I listened to it fry while I made up a salad. Lettuce, tomato, croutons and parmesan cheese with a dash of creaser dressing was all I needed. Once that was done I flipped the chicken and then looked at the file that I placed on the table. After Angela and I got news of Jessica's death, we cleaned up the table with the food and papers sitting on it. I gathered up the information on the Cullens and stuffed them into a file. The file was small and thin but I couldn't stop looking at it.

The file consisted of the marriage certificate between Benjamin Cullen and Cynthia Bradshaw as well as Cynthia's death certificate. There was Carlisle's birth certificate as well has his wanted poster. The photo of him and Esme with their children and the photo of just the two of them were in the file as well. I also grabbed the missing poster of Mary Alice Brandon. Why? I didn't know but I felt as though her disappearance was important.

My chicken was done cooking so I grabbed a few pieces and put them on the bed of lettuce. I mixed them together with the dressing and grabbed the file. I headed into my living room and sat on the couch. I put the bowl and file on the coffee table. I took a bite before opening the file and searching through it.

I flipped through the papers and found noting. I was searching for something new but couldn't find anything. I looked at the family picture and at my stranger in childhood form again. I stared at him and smiled. Even though this picture was in black and white I could see his bright copper hair and his emerald eyes shining off the paper. He was so carefree. I wondered what he was like as a child. I wondered what he was like as an adult. Frankly, the only thing I knew about him was what he was like in bed. Suddenly I felt very slutty.

I looked over to Carlisle and he looked so happy and joyful. In both of his pictures, and even in his wanted poster, he looked like a man who was living the dream. I could understand after having to chase Esme for all those years and then having to watch her be betrothed to another man. He thought he had lost her but in the end; it was like a fairy tale. Well, not all of it. They didn't really get their happily ever after did they? I looked into the pale man's eyes. This wasn't a man who would kill his wife in cold blood. This wasn't a man who would kill his wife in cold blood in front of his son.

So the question was who killed Esme Platt? What happed to Carlisle? Where did the three boys disappear to? And why is my stranger back?

I picked up Mary Alice's missing poster and wondered what happened to her. Was she like Esme and murdered but never found. Or, was something else going on. I didn't know anything about her except that she was in the insane asylum and then went missing from it. I knew her medical file wouldn't be in the library, the hospital would have that. I would like to look at it and perhaps it would give me some type of clarity. I just didn't know how to get a hold of it. I could ask Mike, seeing as he is cop, he could very well get a hold of it.

I took another bite of my salad and jumped when there was a knock on my door. I checked the time and the clock on the wall said it was only going on six. It was light out but would be dark within the hour. I got up from the couch and went to my front door. I opened it and there stood Mike. He looked worn and even more so than he was earlier at Jessica's funeral. He was still in the same clothes. I opened the door wider and welcomed him in. He stepped over the threshold and into my living room.

He looked around slightly, as did I. It was awkward and we avoided each other's gaze. It was silent for awhile until Mike broke the ice.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Mike asked. I shook my head no. He looked around and spotted the file lying on the coffee table. He looked at it and raised his eyebrow at me.

"I was curious." I stated with a shrug and he laughed slightly.

"I can see that." We were silent again and Mike looked anywhere but me. He focused on the floor and mumbled his next words to me. "I came to apologize."

"Mike, that isn't necessary. I understand. Okay?" I sighed when he shook his head in the negative direction.

"My mother raised me to make things right. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't feel anything like that for you. I mean you're a sweet girl and any guy would be lucky but, that guy isn't me and I had used you and I'm sorry and-" I held up my hand and Mike immediately stopped talking. It almost sounded like a break up speech.

"I understand and you don't have to apologies. I get where you are coming from and I'm not hurt."I paused and took a breath before moving into the more difficult part. "I'm not Jessica and until you can think of her without the pain, smile at her memory and you stop comparing her to anyone else, then maybe you would be ready. It wouldn't be fair to me or anyone else."

"I know. It's just that I want to stop feeling this aching hole in my chest. I want to stop seeing her everywhere I go. Stop smelling her perfume when I wake up in the morning but I don't have the heart to move her clothes from my closet or take down those stupid ballerina knickknacks that she collects. I hate those things but they were a part of her. I just, want to go back to the way things were."

"Things will never be the same but things will get better. You will be able to take those things down, if you wanted to and you will stop smelling her perfume and seeing her in places but you would never be able to forget her."

"Even if I wanted too I don't think I could." I smiled at him. Mike was a good guy and I couldn't blame him for the kiss. He smiled back but it wasn't the million dollar smile that I had grown accustom to, but it was a smile none the less. "You know, I meant it when I said that you're a great girl and that any guy would have been lucky to have you." He laughed slightly. "Hell, if things were different I might have just asked you out myself." I laughed with him. I wasn't sure if I would have said yes but I thought I would humor him.

"Yes, if things were different. If you weren't in love with Jessica and I wasn't-"having kinky sex with a stranger that I wasn't sure if he was even alive-", well _me_, then maybe I would have said yes."

I smiled at him and he laughed. I offered him some dinner but he declined and said that he didn't plan on staying long but did take my offer on a cup of coffee. We chatted briefly in the kitchen until I heard another knock on my front door. I was confused and didn't understand on who would be calling on me now.

"I thought you said you weren't expecting anyone?" Mike asked and I knew he was also confused. I was the new girl and I lived rather far out.

"I'm not." I headed toward the door but Mike asked where the bathroom was. I told him and he headed up the stairs while I went to answer the knock. When I opened the door, Jacob Black was standing behind it. Out of everyone that could have been, Jacob was the last person I ever expected to see. He pushed passed me and walked into my living room without an invitation. I glared at his back before I shut the door.

"Why are you here Jacob?" I snapped at him and didn't attempt to hide the scowl on my face. His smirk mocked me and frankly, all I wanted to do was wipe it off his face.

"I came to see if you were okay. I saw a police cruiser outside and was worried." He crossed his arms over his chest. I closed my eyes hoping to ignore the feeling I got. I wanted to be in his arms but beat him with the frying pan that I had made my chicken in at the same time and possibly spill some hot grease on him while I was at it.

"As you can see, nothing is the matter so you can leave now." I motioned my arm toward my door but Jacob didn't budge.

"That's not the only reason I came by." He was still smirking and still standing in my living room. Those were two very wrong things.

"Then why don't you tell me." I smiled a cynical smile and titled my head. I was playing nice but while I was smiling, I was picturing kneeing him the groin.

"I heard you were really good friends with Jessica and I just wanted to _console _you." I nearly vomited in my mouth. I pictured him _consoling _me and grew nauseous. The only man I wanted to _console _me was my stranger and this Jacob was anything but him.

"Matters regarding to me or Jessica or anyone I may or may not be acquainted with is none of your business. I don't need nor want you to _console _me in any way." My voice was getting higher and Jacob's face was growing red. The redness was not from embarrassment but anger. I could see the small vein in his forehead protruding from the skin. He was about to say something but Mike, who was coming down the stairs, interrupted him.

"Is everything okay down here Bella?" Mike's voice was cautious and watchful. He looked at Jacob and though he was suspecting him to cause a scene. Jacob was simply sizing Mike up.

"Yeah everything here is fine. Jacob was just leaving." I stated and Mike could tell that I wasn't happy and I hoped that Jacob could tell as well. I noticed that intense look that passed between the two men. I would have called them gentlemen but I would have been lying about one of them.

"Jacob." Mike greeted civically but I could tell it was forced. Mike and I never really discussed Jacob before and I would have never guessed that they were not on very good terms.

"_Michael." _Jacob said, sneering the name as if it was something dirty. He turned to me and leaned down. He placed his hand on my face. I instinctively leaned backward. I didn't want him touching me in such way. He kissed my forehead and I inhaled his musky smell. I once again almost vomited in my mouth. After a few seconds, he let me go. Mike looked sick.

Jacob then turned and headed toward my front door. When he reached it, he turned to me with a smirk. "I'll be seeing you soon Bella." His words were soft and loving but I felt as if it was a warning. He closed the door behind him and it sounded as if it was slammed. The pictures on the wall shook with the force.

I stared at the door as if it had offended me. I just couldn't look away. I don't understand Jacob. I really don't'. I brought my hand to my forehead and scrubbed his kiss off my forehead. I needed a shower. I felt dirty. Being in his arms didn't feel right. I felt like a prostitute in the arms on a sweaty older man who gave off a perverted vibe. The vibe was still on me and I needed to scrub it off.

"Bella?" Mike was suddenly standing next to me. His hand was on my arm but it wasn't a romantic touch. No, it was a touch from one friend to another. I looked at him and he looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I think I might vomit." I stated and Mike's eyes widened. He searched around from something for me to vomit in but was coming up empty handed. "I'll be alight."

"Promise?" He sounded like a small child and it made me laugh a bit.

"I promise." I looked at him and smiled. He looked as though he wanted to say something but didn't know how to proceed. He bit his lip and looked at me. He seemed concerned.

"I know it's none of my business but are you dating Jacob Black?" He didn't look jealous but he had the look of an older brother when his little sister is dating the bad boy.

"No. Dear god no. I don't know what _that _was!" I waved my hand toward the door. "Why?"

"Jacob wasn't always like this. He used to be a sweet kid but when he was around fourteen something changed. His mom died in a car accident so I believe that may have had something to do with it…"

"I feel as though there is a 'but' coming." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"_But _he doesn't do well in relationships. Everyone in Forks knows that but your new here and I think that might be why he is interested in you."

"Well don't worry about me because there is no interest on my part." The only interest I had was in my stranger.

"I don't want to tell you what to do but keep it that way." I nodded and laughed. "Well, I have taken up enough of your time so I am going to head out."

I nodded and walked him to the door. He hugged me briefly and opened the door. He paused and turned to look at me, much as Jacob had.

"Like I said, I don't want to tell you what to do but, please don't go up to the Cullen Manor." He looked very serious and I knew that he meant what he said. I was shocked. I didn't expect him to say anything of the sort. "I know I've said that it wasn't haunted but, something up there isn't right."

"I don't even know where it is." I stated in a daze. Wasn't right? How could a house not be right? Unless, it really was haunted?

"Good. And please, don't find out." With that Mike left.

**A/N: Okay, I know, not a lot of **_**new**_** information but I felt that we needed to explore Mike's feelings a bit more. That and I couldn't help but throw in a bit more of creepy Jacob. So, what are your theories?**


	9. The File on the Counter

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Nine: The File on the Counter

_He was sitting on my bed with his back against the head bored. He was naked from head to toe. The lamp was on that sat on the bedside table. I was straddling him and, other than my bra, I was naked as well. He wasn't inside me and the only connection that we had was at our lips. It wasn't as carnal as the other time had been but it was more emotional. I felt something that I hadn't felt before, even with the other men I had been with in the past. _

_My stranger was gentle. As we kissed his fingers did a delicate dance up and down my spine. His other hand was on my thigh while his thumb was tracing small circles on my skin. My hands were placed on his forearms. We broke apart slightly and our foreheads touched. I was breathing in a heavy manner but he didn't seem to be short of breath in the slightest. _

_I opened my eyes and looked into his emerald ones. They were shining. I took my finger and traced the shapes on his face. I traced the outside of his eyes and mouth. I traced the length of his nose and tapped the end of it. I made a 'boop' sound and caused him to laugh. His laugh was like melted velvet and the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. He pulled me closer to me bringing me close to his chest. My head was buried in his neck and I inhaled his scent. It was sweet like sunrays hitting freshly cut grass._

"_Everything will be alright. Everything will fall into place." My stranger stated in a confident manner. I pulled away from his chest and sat eye to eye with him. _

"_You keep saying that but I don't understand what you are saying." I looked into his eyes again and the shine flickered a bit. He looked sympathetic._

"_I'm saying that everything will become clear. Your smart, my lamb, you will figure it out." He placed his hands on my hips and lifted them. He aligned his erection with my entrance and entered me slowly. I rested my forehead against his and took in the feeling of him inside me. I moaned and I heard a groan come out of my stranger's lips as well. _

_I lifted my hips slightly and then brought them back down. My stranger lifted his to meet my thrust each and every time. We settled in a simple but magnificent rhythm that was intense. I never could tear my eyes away from his and neither could he. His emerald orbs were filled with passion and…love? I felt as though he truly saw me and could see into my soul. I never wanted this moment to end. _

_Far too soon, each of us where crying out our releases. I sagged slightly and rested my head against his shoulder. I felt that his member was flat and lifeless but still inside of me. He returned to stroking my back as I regained my breathing. I shifted and sat up straighter. I looked deep into his eyes. There was sadness in them and I wanted to cure it. I wanted to cure him. I wanted this to last but I knew my phone alarm would go off soon and that he would disappear. _

"_Can I ask you something?" I breathed. It was a whisper so faint that I barley could hear my voice. However, I knew he would hear. _

"_Anything." He breathed into my ear before kissing the lobe of it. _

"_What is your name?" I looked into his eyes again and saw how they smiled. He leaned closer and I felt his cool breath against my ear. _

"_Edward." Edward. It fit. Not only for that time but it fit him. He was an Edward and it felt good to know what to call him. My stranger was nice but it wasn't a name. _

"_Edward." I whispered and his smile grew wide. It shined like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. _

"_It's so nice to hear you say that."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"_No. No. Please! No." I didn't want to leave. I didn't want this to be over. I heard Edward's laugh but it was distant. Suddenly I was falling backwards and then I felt my back hit my bed….._

I looked at my ceiling while I listened to my phone alarm grow louder and louder. I sat up and noticed that my head was at the end of my bed while my feet were at the top. I was naked except for everything but my bra. I swung my legs over and sat on the edge of my bed. I wanted to cry. I wasn't ready to let him go. I felt the bed behind me crease a little and I felt someone behind me.

"Look for Alice." Edward's voice breathed. I jumped up and swung around but no one was there. I was alone in my room. The phone was still going off so I picked up the phone and turned off the alarm before placing it back on the table. I grabbed my robe, put it on and headed down the stairs. I turned on the coffee maker and popped a bagel into the toaster. I looked out the window, it was still dark out on this Monday morning. I ran back upstairs and jumped in my shower.

Who was Alice and why did he want me to find her? I lathered up my hair with shampoo and rinsed before repeating the process. Why was Alice so important for Edward to tell me about her specifically? I lathered up my wash cloth with body wash and cleaned myself. When done with everything, I stepped out of the shower and readied myself for the day.

I dressed in a simple floral skirt with a long sleeved white blouse and black leggings. I put a thick black belt through the skirts loops and matched them with my black ballet flats. I looked over to my dresser and saw the Cullen necklace hanging on the mirror. It wasn't there before. Edward left it there for me. He wanted me to wear it. I grabbed it and placed it around my neck.

I looked at myself in the mirror and Edward was standing behind me. He was smiling like a lover lost in the dream. My eyes met his through the mirror. The emerald orbs shined. I turned around slowly but when my back was to the mirror, Edward was gone. I sighed in disappointment before I headed downstairs.

I drank my coffee while adding cream cheese to my bagel. I took my mug and the plate with my food to the table. It took me a moment to notice that my plate and mug were not alone. When I came down to make my breakfast, the paper was not there. Now it was. He left it for me. Edward left it for me. I picked it up and it was the missing poster.

_Mary Alice Brandon_

_Missing since April 1932_

_If found please contact Forks Asylum for the Insane. _

Mary _Alice _Brandon. Edward just said Alice. No Mary and no Brandon. Perhaps she didn't like those two names but just Alice. I didn't know what she had to do with the Cullens. She went missing at least eighty years after the legend to place. I guess I am going to go to Mike after all and ask him for a favor. I wasn't going to ask, knowing that he had a lot to deal with these days. I looked at the clock and sighed. I still had time to head to the station. I grabbed the missing poster, folded it up and placed it in my purse. I grabbed my car keys and went to my Volvo. I drove the twenty minutes into town and then the next five to the police station.

I walked it and it was very different from the police stations I had been in, when I visited my father at work. The stations in Phoenix where always full of drunks and prostitutes. This one was quiet and the only detainee I saw as a teenage boy. The police officer had spray cans on his desk. I am guessing the biggest crime that these people were used too were petty ones like vandalism and speeding tickets. Until the murders that is.

I walked up to the desk and the officer behind it looked tired. He had circles under his eyes. I guess all the officers have been pulling all nighters lately. He almost jumped when he saw me standing there.

"Hi. I'm looking for Mike." I stated and the man nodded. He didn't say anything but motioned for me to follow him.

"Newton! You have a visitor." Mike's desk was small but so was everyone else's. Mike looked up and was surprised to see me. He stood but I believe that it was out of surprise and not good manners. I sat down on the chair that was stationed beside his desks while he sat on the one behind it.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Good question. I should have thought about how I was going to respond to that.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I asked sheepishly. Mike looked confused.

"Okay? Sure." I smiled at him slightly. I reached into my purse and pulled out the folded missing poster. I showed it to him but he didn't understand.

"I want to look at her file but the library doesn't hold medical records." I stated looking at him directly in the eye. I could see the hesitation but knew that if I kept going, I would be able to get what I wanted.

"So, you want me to get this file for you?" Mike asked and I could almost hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. I know it seems rather, um, _unorthodox_, but this Mary Alice woman must be dead by now, especially if she was never found," not that I looked but something I should look into, "so the whole confidentiality clause would be null and void by now. There would be no reason why the hospital wouldn't give it to you."

"If there is no reason why they wouldn't give it to you, then what do you need me for?" That was a good question. I tilted my and smiled as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If I came in here asking to see old police records that dated back at least seventy years, unsolved ones mind you, would you give them to me?"

"Good point. But I still don't see why you want this in the first place." Mike stated while looking at me.

"Call it morbid curiosity." I shrugged. I didn't want to get to deep into it. If he only knew the true reason why I was looking into it, he would have me thrown into a padded cell.

"Curiosity from what exactly?" He wasn't just going to give up. I sighed, I had hoped that this would be easy but I guess my hopes were in vain.

"I found it mixed with the old Cullen records and I found this-" Mike cut me off when he roughly threw his pen down onto his desk.

"The Cullens! Why does it seem that everything always goes back to _them! _Everything thing in this god forsaken town is built and based off of that freaking legend!"

"What do you mean Mike?" I didn't see how _everything _was based from the Cullen legend, something's yes but not everything. I sighed and then something caught my eye. Mike's office was stationed by a wall and the top half was made of glass, which made a room. Inside of the glass room I saw a bulletin board which was dedicated to Rachel and Jessica. I looked from Mike, who was also looking at it, and back to the board. "Are you saying that these murders have something to do with the Cullens?"

No. It couldn't be. Could it? My stranger? My Edward?

"No." I felt a sharp stab of relief. "Well, if it did, I wouldn't know anyway." He muttered and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been removed from the case. With Jessica being who she is-was to me, they say it's too personal." Mike's eyes grew darker. I knew that nothing would give him more pleasure than to be the one to catch this murder. "Do you want to know the last conversation I had with Jessica was? It was the same conversation you had with her, at the diner. I left shortly after you did. We talked about the Cullens and ever since she died, they are all I can think about, and I want it to stop."

I felt for him. I really did and I wasn't exactly sure how to help him but I knew that I wanted to.

"If it will keep you away from anything having to do with the Cullens then yes, I will try and get you this file. I can't promise anything, but I will try."

"Thanks Mike."

I stood and he did as well. I hugged him slightly before heading toward the door. I walked to my Volvo and I vowed to myself that once he got me that file, I would never speak of the Cullens to Mike Newton again. I drove to the library and was a few minutes late. Mrs. Cope wasn't at work as of yet so I wasn't in much trouble, as if Mrs. Cope would have noticed if I was there anyway. I still wonder if she even realizes I work there yet. Angela however, did give me the stink eye. I apologized and she simply shrugged. It wasn't as if we were busy at that moment. No, that wouldn't happen until later.

The library was closed on Sundays so on Mondays, people were in and out, dropping off books and picking requested books up. Parents were bringing in their young children to play and read in the children's room. Lucky kids. Also, Angela had ordered some new books to be put on the shelves so we were also cataloging them and preparing them to be ready for the public.

The day was busy and steady so I wasn't able to get to the basement as I had hoped I would have been able to. Angela and I talked as we worked and had ordered lunch while we processed the new books. There really wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The only thing exciting that happened was when Mike came into the library and placed a rather thick file on the counter.

"You got it?" I asked. I hadn't expected him to pull through for at least another two or three days.

"I had nothing better to do than to retrieve this." Mike waved his hand toward the file. "The only open case right now is, well, you know and everything else is petty crime. Weekdays are dull at the station."

"How did you get it?"

"I talked to one of the nurses and said that I was doing my thesis paper on the criminally insane, which I am, and I said that this file would help me. She was hesitant at first but once I pointed out that whoever this is would be deceased, she relented. That and everyone feels sorry for me right now." He smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes. I don't think that his smile ever would anymore. Not after he lost his reason for living.

"You're in school?" I didn't know that.

"Yeah. I go to the community college campus in Port Angeles." Mike smiled his half smile one more time before heading out the door. I looked at the file and knew it was going to burn a hold in my bag until I was able to go home. I found it almost ironic that, after all these years that file once again found itself in the building it originated from.

**A/N: Okay, I know the scene in the beginning wasn't really smutty but I wanted something more intimate. I also debated on whether or not Edward should have told her his name. In the end, he did, it just wrote itself that way. **

**If there is a campus in Port Angeles, I'm not sure but for the sake of Mike's character, there is going to be. **


	10. The Words Written on the Wall

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Ten: The Words Written on the Wall

**A/N: Okay, I know. I'm sorry. I have been having issues with and well, it has been disheartening. That and I have been distracted by the lovely Dr. Spencer Reid for Criminal Minds. Watch it.**

**Oh, and I am now on Twitter. I am under EricaNoelle180. I just made it. Like two hours ago.**

The file was burning a hole on my kitchen counter. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to open the file. Mainly because I was terrified to find out why type of secrets it held. I didn't understand why this girl was so important that Edward had to tell me to look for her specifically. If he told me, then I knew it must be important. But why?

If Alice lived in the 1930's and if Edward and his brothers lived out their lives as they were supposed to, there might have been a chance that they were alive at the same time but they would have been severely older; as in deathbed older. I shook my head, it just didn't make sense. How could a girl who lived in a different time be so important to Edward?

I crossed the kitchen and sighed. I let my fingers glide over the top of the folder before picking it up. I walked into my living room, sat on my sofa, crossed my legs in the Indian style fashion and placed the folder on my lap. I opened it slowly to show a jumble of papers. There were a few old black and white photographs in the folder as well so I looked at those first. They were of a small girl who I assume to be Alice. In most of the pictures she was curled up into the fetal position or just staring at the wall of her room. I could tell there were things on them but couldn't make out what they were.

Although I could tell how much pain she was in, I also noted that she was strikingly beautiful. I flipped through them before pushing them aside. I pulled out what seemed to be a treatment log. She was on several types of medications and some of them I believe were eventually outlawed. However, what grabbed my attention the most was that her doctor, a Dr. Snow, said that she went through a many test of shock therapy. I knew the basics of what shock therapy was but didn't know enough. I grabbed my laptop from my bedroom and brought it back down with my stuff in the living room. I turned it on and fired up the Google search engine.

I clicked on the first link that was connected with shock therapy and was slightly appalled by what I saw. The doctors would strap their patients down as well as gag them before placing a metal ball on the sides of their foreheads. They would essentially electrocute them. A Russian doctor from the 1930's said that it was a way to cure mental illnesses and mainly schizophrenia. I also read that for the procedure to work, the patients' hair must have been cut short. I glanced at Alice in the pictures again. Her hair was all but chopped off. I scowled. I didn't agree with this but most of all, the "doctor" that created this procedure won the Nobel Prize. He wasn't a doctor but more of an angel of death.

I turned my attention back to the file and came across what seemed to be Dr. Snow's notes on Alice. I smiled. It was rather thick and from what I could glance at, rather detailed. Alice was born Mary Alice Brandon, as said on the flyer, to parents Tia and Benjamin Brandon. She was their only child from what the doctor noted. She wasn't brought into the asylum by her parents until she was twelve years old. It seemed as though her parents were highly religious and even had their daughter subjected to multiple exorcism. Lovely. Wonderful parenting.

After the exorcisms failed to work, they brought their daughter to see Dr. Snow who suggested that she be kept in the asylum. She lived there until she disappeared. It says that the reason why she was brought in was because she was suffering from delusions and that she kept "seeing" and "talking" to man named Jasper. I also noticed that in his notes that Dr. Snow referred to her as Alice as well. Not Mary. He wrote that she would become agitated when he mentioned the name Mary, claiming that Jasper didn't like that name.

At first, it says here, that the parents brushed it off as an imaginary friend but when she didn't grow out of it, they became concerned. They soon began to believe that Alice was inflicted by the devil, which would explain the exorcisms. However, when they consulted Dr. Snow, he proclaimed that Alice wasn't inflicted with the devil at all but stated that she was mentally ill. He diagnosed her with schizophrenia.

I read in his notes that Alice's parents would visit her every Sunday with a minister. Dr. Snow advised against coming with one of the priests who performed the exorcisms. The visits were not very productive. Dr. Snow said that Alice would more or less just stare at them. He also noted that her gaze was very intense and it was as if she was glaring straight through them.

He also said that she would talk during their sessions about things she had "seen". Those things never happened and she was very adamant that they did. What I found very strange was that Dr. Snow noted that Alice claimed she "saw" more than she was letting on but when he tried to question her on it, she would state that Jasper didn't want anyone to know. He wrote in his notes that he called her sightings delusions and that they were derived from her schizophrenia.

Then things began to get worse. Her insanity began to progress and she began to write on her wall. What she wrote varied from day to day and eventually, the cleaning staff stopped scrubbing her walls during her treatments. She soon ran out of room and then moved to the floor. After that, she wrote on everything and anything she could find. I read over the doctor's notes and he couldn't make any sense of them.

I paused and sat the notes down. I shuffled through some of the pictures until I found the one I was looking for. It was one of Alice in her room. The room was completely covered in little bold black letters and words. I narrowed my eyes, in an attempt to read them but was unsuccessful. I wanted to know what she had written but knew that I wasn't going to know unless I saw it for myself. I stood and went into my kitchen. I dug through my purse and pulled out my keys.

I fingered the key Angela had given to me for the library. When she had given me this key, it was for the times when she wouldn't be at work and I needed to let myself in. Or those times I worked late and needed to lock up. Or even on the occasion that I forgot something and needed to head back for it. Not going in and searching through the basement where patients who couldn't dig their way out of their own minds were kept.

I weighted the pros and the cons and I found my way into my car. I drove into town but instead of stopping somewhere, I went straight to the library. As I got out of my car and noticed that the sun was setting. It would be dark soon but I promised myself that I would be back home in time for Edward's visit to me. He would visit. He always did, every night since the first time that I saw him. I thought that maybe we could talk about Alice and what I had found, but I had the distinct feeling that that would not happen. Talking was never on the agenda with him.

I all but ran up the pathway and ignored the squeaking step as I went. I fumbled with my keys because my hands were shaking. I didn't know but I felt as though I was one of those girls in a horror movie and that I was about to walk straight into the killers trap. Maybe I was but the need to discover what Alice's ramblings meant was more important than my mortality.

I entered the library and flipped the light on. It flickered before lighting up the room. I walked over to the counter, placed my keys and phone on it and walked around it. I pulled on the doorknob but it wouldn't open. It was chained shut. I sighed and looked around for the key but couldn't find it. I went into Angela's office and snooped through her desk. I knew I should have felt guilty but frankly, my curiosity was getting the best of me. I found it in a candy dish on the top left corner of his desk.

I went and unlocked the door. It screeched loudly as if I was killing it. I flipped the light switch on before slowly heading down the old stairs. Those too also sounded as though they were being murdered. I walked slowly down the decrypted hallway and looked for the correct door. The records stated that Alice lived in room D13. It was one of the last rooms in the hall. I had never been this far down before and with every step I took, the more uneasy I felt. I heard bell like laugh and I turned in a flash but no one was there. I felt my heart racing and I couldn't do anything to calm it.

I opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. I flicked a switch and the room lit up. The lights were newer so I knew that these lights could not have been in this room when Alice was. I searched around the room with my eyes but didn't find anything remarkable, except that it was made over. The walls were covered in wall paper and the floor was covered with hardwood. This is the only room in the downstairs that had the floor done. My guess was to hide the writings.

If they covered up the floor, who says they didn't do the same with the walls.

I walked over to the right hand wall and began to pick. Eventually I was able to pull bits and pieces off, some were larger while others were small. Soon I was able to see most of what the wall paper had been covering up. The words were faded and different sizes. They all were written in black ink. They were all different and the word that was repeated the most was the name _Jasper. _There were also the words, _cold, buried, the number three and red. _Those words appeared more than once but not as much as Jasper.

I scanned the wall and looked at the other words. Nothing was formed into any type of complete sentence. Instead they were all simply thrown across the wall with no pattern or meaning that I could discover. It was simply chaotic. I guess on some level that would make sense if Alice's mind was really chaotic.

I began to peel some more of the wall paper off, reviling more black words. Some of the other words that appeared on the wall were _death, blood, murder, and rebirth. _I also noticed a pyramid of some sorts. It reminded me of those medieval diagrams that showed students how high a knight or a king would be on the power spectrum. I felt as though the symbols on the pyramid were showing me some type of government that Alice must have made up in her mind.

I peeled away more and more wallpaper to the point where I could almost see the entirety of the wall and what was written on it. I looked over the words and nothing that I hadn't already seen except for one thing. It was in the corner and if I hadn't attempted to read everything on that wall, I would have missed it. It was a poorly drawn attempt at the Cullen family crest. I was shocked to see it but it was what was underneath the drawing that shocked me more. The letters _JC _was written under the crest.

JC? What does JC mean? I looked around and saw the name Jasper. I looked between the name and the crest and put two and two together. Jasper Cullen? His brother? Could Edward's brother have done what ever Edward is doing to me? Then a brief thought of panic entered me. Would I go missing too? I shook my head. I don't think Edward would force me to go because I knew that I would go willingly, just as Alice had. By Dr. Snow's notes, it showed that she had a deep connection with Jasper and if my theories are correct, Jasper was not a figment of her imagination. Just as I knew that Edward was not a figment of my imagination.

I turned and left the room. I gathered everything I needed to know. I knew how Alice connected with Edward. She was his brother's lover. This Jasper did the same thing that Edward was doing to me. I left the basement and headed up the stairs. I grabbed my keys and phone that I had sat down on the counter. I locked up the library and headed out toward the parking lot. It was pitch black out and the wind was howling. I felt my hair whipping to and from around my face. I took the hair twisty that was on my wrist and tied my hair back.

I unlocked my car and climbed into the front seat while my mind was still on Alice. I put my key into the ignition and turned. However, the car made a very nasty sound signaling that it had stalled. I turned the key again in vain hopes that my car would start. It didn't. With a huge sigh of frustration I grabbed my cell phone to call someone. I didn't know who, seeing as I didn't know anyone very well here. That and the only phone number I had in my phone, was Angela, someone who knew as little as I did when it came to cars.

However, even that didn't pan out. My phone was dead. No life could be breathed into it without my charger, which was on my end table beside my bed. I sighed and accepted my fate. It looked like walking was in my foreseeable future. I pulled open my passenger's side glove box and fished around. One lesson my father always taught me was to keep a flashlight on hand. In a situation like this, I'm glad to know that he was right.

I grabbed the now turned on flashlight along with my keys and phone and started walking. I gathered that the diner would still be open, seeing how it was still rather early; dark out, but early. I started heading down the street. I pulled my sweater tighter around me. It was cold out and I could feel the wind all the way down into my bones.

The way to the diner seemed longer by walking. I gritted my teeth. My car had to die now. Not when it was all but smashed by a telephone pole, which I assume Edward fixed, but now. There really wasn't much I could do about the situation other than what I was doing and what I was doing sucked. It wouldn't really do much to dwell on it but I couldn't stop. It was just so frustrating! I guess this was karma's way of telling me that I shouldn't have gone to the library.

The town looked different in slow motion and in the dark. It had more of a darker and creepier feel. Like a horror film. Why does it always feel like my life is a horror movie? Does that say something about me? Like I am going to die some horrid death? Or die in the fiery pits of hell? I heard a twig break behind me and I jumped high in the air. I called out asking if anyone was there.

Yes, Bella. A creepy serial killer hiding behind trees is going to answer you. I froze. There was a serial killer on the loose and I was walking alone, in the dark with no one in sight. Smart Bella, real smart.

I continued onward, in a quicker pace, and passed the church that held Jessica's funeral. If I thought it looked scary in the day light, it was nothing compared to what it looked like in the moon light. The moon casted a haunting glow over building that sent shivers down my spine. My shoe connected with a stone or rock or something that made me trip. I braced myself for the fall by holding out my hands and in the process I lost my keys and flashlight. Happily my dead cell phone was still in my pocket.

I felt my hands land in something wet. I scowled. The last thing I needed was to get wet and muddy. I pulled myself up onto all fours and felt around for the flashlight. When I felt it, I picked it up and hoped to search for my keys. However, I found something that not only was I not expecting but also didn't want to see. My hand was covered in a red liquid and by the lightness of my head I could tell that it was blood.

I pulled myself up and stood on my two feet. I gripped the flashlight tightly and I could feel the blood underneath my hands. I found my keys and picked them up slowly. I also saw blood on that hand as well. I felt as though my stomach was going to empty itself. I noticed, by my keys, that there was another puddle of blood by them. I moved my flashlight forward and saw more puddles. I followed them. They slowly got smaller and smaller. The trail ended at the steps of the church.

On the steps was a body, a woman. Her arms and legs were positioned like a crucifixion. Her head was tilted to the side and she looked as though she was simply sleeping. She was wearing a white dress which was covered in red blood. I moved the light so I could see more of her and I noted that she was were a crucifix.

I felt the blood from my face when I got a look at her face. I wanted to vomit. I dropped the flashlight and moved toward the body. I held her to me and cradled her like an infant. I felt tears slowly going down my cheeks.

"Angela?" I croaked out.

**A/N: Don't kill me! You had to see it coming! Everyone knew that I was going to kill someone else off. At least we now know more about Alice. That's a bright side, right? A silver lining perhaps. **

**Oh, and follow me on Twitter! I just made it. The pen name is EricaNoelle180. **


	11. All the Blood

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Eleven: All the Blood

**A/N: Yes. I know….it's been forever but real life kind of sucks.**

Blood was everywhere. On the steps. On my clothes. On my hands. On Angela. Most of the blood was on Angela. There was so much blood and I didn't think she could bleed anymore. She was gone and I was simply holding her corpse in my arms. I could still smell the shampoo in her hair that I could smell this morning at work.

I just saw her alive and happy. She was smiling and telling me about the Skype date she had just had with her fiancé Ben who is stationed over in Iraq. I wondered who would get in contact with him. How would he take the news that his fiancé had been murdered in cold blood while he was overseas fighting to make this country a happy home? He was putting himself in danger to be able to live a happy life with Angela. Now, who or what was he really fighting for? Her murder?

I looked at Angela and other than the fact blood was covering almost everything, she looked somewhat peaceful. It was as if she was sleeping. Dreaming. Maybe after suffering whatever she had suffered she felt some type of peace. Yes, peace. Angela was at peace. I looked at her face and her cheeks were wet. I touched them softly. She had cried when they killed her. That made everything come back full fold.

Her arms were slashed. It was two longs cuts from her wrists to the center of both of her arms. The purpose was not to harm but to kill. I looked down her body and saw the blood. There was so much blood. It seemed that the blood was causing the fabric to cling to her body. I ran my hands down her stomach and I could feel the gashes through the blood and the fabric. Her stomach felt as though it had been gashed open with a sharp object. My guess was a knife.

I knew that when my father lived in Forks, he was a hunter. He used to tell me, in gory detail, that they best way to drain a corpse of an animal was to cut long gashes through the veins. I am assuming that whoever did this, knew that information. Whoever had murdered Angela, must have been a hunter. I closed my eyes. I can't deal with this. I am not a profiler off of some crime TV show. I am a simple librarian's assistant who found the dead body of her only real friend in town.

It just wasn't fair. It just wasn't right. But then again, life wasn't fair. We all were to die one day but today shouldn't have been Angela's day to die. She had her entire life ahead of her. She was to have a wedding with the man she loved. Raise a family. Her children were to come to story time and play in the kid's room with all the other children. But that was never to happen now. None of it was. Her life was simply snuffed out in a moment's notice. It just wasn't fair. It just wasn't right.

I felt two hands on my shoulders. They were pulling me backwards and onto my feet. It took me a moment to register them and when I did, I started to fight. I kicked and I screamed and I didn't stop until whoever had me spoke.

"Bella! Bella stop! It's me. I've got you." Mike's voice sounded and it got me to calm down. I leaned into him and cried. I let my tears slip through my eyes and onto his shirt. He whispered to me and rocked me.

I don't remember much after that.

Before I knew it I am leaning against a police car out in front of the church. The stairs are blocked off and Angela's body had been taken away. Officers were observing the scene. I couldn't hear anything they said and I could barely see them. All I could see was Angela's body lying there and the EMTS bring out a pitch black body bag that I knew contained Angela. I pulled the blanket that was wrapped around me tighter. It was like a shield, protecting me.

"Here" Mike materialized in front of me. He was holding a water bottle in his hand and he was handing it to me. "It will be good for you." I took it.

"Thank you." My voice was horse, even I could hear it. He could hear it. I couldn't look at him. I focused on my bloody hands that where gripping the bottle. The blood had dried, but it was still there. Angela's blood.

"No problem." Mike stated. I could feel him looking at me but I couldn't look back. All I could look at was my bloody hands. "You okay?"

I thought for a moment. Was I okay? No? Yes? Maybe? I closed my eyes hoping to find the answer but all I could see was Angela's mangled corpse.

"I don't know." I breathed. I knew Mike wanted to say something but he didn't get the chance. Someone interrupted him. A man, or possibly a large woman. I didn't look at the person's face. I saw what was in my line of sight. The person pulled Mike away but they still where in hearing distance. I eavesdropped, something my father told me I should never do. My father always taught me to keep a flashlight in my glove compartment. That lesson brought me here.

"You shouldn't be here Newton. You're off the case." The person stated. Their voice was deep and gruff.

"I know that sir but-" The person cut Mike off.

"But nothing. You're too close. It's too personal. You can't be here." It was silent for a moment but the person spoke again and this time, the voice held a hint of pity. "Look there was another break in down at the blood bank. Why don't you check that out, okay?"

"No. She is a friend of mine." I heard Mike say.

"Who?"

"Bella. Isabella Swan." There was silence. "She is standing right there." I didn't take my eyes off my bloody hands but I knew Mike was gesturing towards me.

"The woman who found the body?" The body he said. That was all Angela was now. Not a person but a body. A dead body.

"Yes. I want to stay with her. Make sure she gets home." He was concerned. That was sweet of him. I guess, maybe because he was in my position not that long ago.

"Fine but after I am done questioning her, take her straight home and then head over to the blood bank. Clear?"

"Crystal." I heard the sound of footsteps heading toward me but they stopped when the voice spoke again.

"Oh and Newton, make sure to get her clothes. We will need them for evidence." The voice was a command.

"She isn't a suspect. Is she?" I heard Mike say. Me a suspect? I couldn't really process that. I didn't even really know what a suspect was at the moment. Hell, I wasn't even sure I could get home at the moment.

"We have to explore all the possibilities." The voice sounded. There was a sigh in the voice. It was like sorrow and aging. It was as if it was tired of doing what it was doing. It was questioning things that it hadn't questioned before.

"It doesn't fit sir. She wasn't even in town for Rachel's murder. She has nothing to do with this." Mike's voice was hard and it amazed me that he would be willing to stand up for me. He hardly knew me. Did he still feel guilty for the kiss? Or did he truly see me as a friend? I closed my eyes slowly. My head hurt and it was difficult to really process anything at the moment.

"Miss Swan?" The person asked. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was a man's face that was staring down at me.

"Yes?" My voice was still horse so I sipped at my water.

"I need to ask you a few questions, okay?" The officer asked and I nodded. "Can you tell where you were before coming to the church?"

"Um, I was at the, um, library." I squinted trying to remember the events that happened before I found Angela but all I could really focus on was the fact that she was dead. And the blood. There was so much blood.

"So you where leaving work?" Was I? Was I leaving work? No, I didn't. I had gone back. But why?

"No. I had gone back for something, um, I don't remember. I didn't leave anything but I went back to look at something….I am not-"

"Miss Swan it's okay. What you where looking for, did it have anything to do with Angela?" The officer was kind. Much kinder speaking to me than he was with Mike. Why? Wasn't I a suspect? Whatever that meant?

"No."

"Was Angela at the library when you arrived there? Or anyone else?" He was patient with me.

"No. I was alone." I closed my eyes again and a flash of words written on a wall fell across my eyes. I couldn't make sense of them. There was just so much blood.

"How long where you at the library?"

"I'm not sure. An hour maybe?" I pulled the blanket tighter around me. It was like a shield that protected me from the outside world. Protection from the blood.

"And what happened when you left?"

"I went to my car but it didn't start."

"Then why not call someone?" He pressed. It didn't matter that he was being gentle; I still didn't like his questions.

"My phone had died. I forgot to charge it." I said and I could hear the snappiness in my voice. I didn't mean to sound rude but these questions! I didn't understand the importance of them. What does my phone with a dead battery have anything to do with Angela? Nothing.

"Why not use the phone inside of the library?" He questioned.

"I..um..I didn't think about that." If I would have done that I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have been the one to find Angela's body. I wouldn't have to go through these questions. I wouldn't have seen all that blood.

"Okay then what?"

"I decided to walk to the diner. Someone is always there and I figured I could get someone to help me out. I grabbed the flashlight that I keep in my car and started walking. Once I got close to the church, I tripped and landed in some of the..um…_blood._" I breathed out the last word with difficulty. Thinking and saying that word were two different things. "I thought it was mud so I attempted to brush it off but when I shined the light on my hands, I saw what it was. I followed it and found….Angela."

"So, let me get this straight. Your car didn't start and you decided to walk, alone, in the dark while there was a serial killer on the loose?" He looked at me as though I had five heads. Granted it wasn't my finest hour. Or day. Hell, I hope I can just block this day from my memory forever. "You're lucky. One wrong move and that could have been you on those steps."

"Can I take her home now?" Mike's voice sounded. I hadn't realized that he had been listening. His voice was hard and cold and his eyes were narrowed toward the officer. I can see he didn't like his questions anymore than I did.

"Yeah. I'm done. Take her home."

Mike walked toward me and placed his hand on my back. He pushed slightly, signaling me to move and guided me toward his car. Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger's door and helped me inside before moving toward the driver's side. It took me a moment to notice but the car he was driving was a police cruiser. I thought back to my father. He drove that police cruiser everywhere. He felt as though he didn't need to buy a real car when one was provided for him. Mike drove to my house and helped me inside. It was awkward for a few moments because frankly, I had no idea what to do or how to act. I was scared. I was scared that something was going to jump out of the shadows at me and swallow me whole.

"This might seem forward but I need your clothes." Mike asked and I looked at him with shocked. My clothes? "For evidence."

"Oh…Right….Okay. I'll be right back." I went up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed the first thing I saw which was my bathrobe. I stripped my clothes off before putting the robe on. I picked up my clothes and really looked at them for the first time. My shirt was unrecognizable. It was stained beyond comprehension. Blood was all over it. I had hoped to leave the blood back at the church but it just seemed to follow me home.

I closed my eyes and turned before heading back downstairs. I gave my clothes to Mike, hoping that I would never again have to see them and all but pushed him out the door. I needed to be alone. I wasn't sure on how to process today's events. But the one thing I was sure of was that I needed a shower. I needed to get the blood off of me. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed my body to the point where it began to hurt. It took awhile but I just had to make sure that all the blood was gone. I watched the water turn red and watched as if flowed down into the drain. I kept scrubbing until there nothing left to turn the water red. I got out, tied a towel around me and avoided the mirrors. I walked into my bedroom to grab some clothes. I stopped.

I wasn't alone.

Edward was standing by my bedroom door but he didn't have his haunting seductive look upon him. No. He looked mournful and the look of regret flashed through his eyes. I was frozen. I didn't expect him yet. He always came after I had gone to bed. Not before and I had never seen him this way while awake. Only glimpses.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. The sound was painful and it broke my heart even more. "I had to. I couldn't let you come home. They were waiting for you. I can't let them have you. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand."

"I thought you would stay by your car. Call someone but you left. You weren't supposed to leave! I didn't mean for you to find her." He was in front of me in an instant. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it this way but I can't let them have you."

I didn't understand but the look of pure pain on his face killed me. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. Not even when his hand caressed my face. Not even when he pushed my hair to the side. Not when he tilted my head, baring my neck to him. Not when two fangs descended from his teeth.

No. His eyes were hypnotic.

**A/N: Once upon a time there was a plot bunny and this plot bunny asked a question. The question was, what if the Cullen Clan was based off the original vampire legend? Figure it out yet? Do my clues make sense yet? If not, go watch the movie Dracula. **

**Don't hate me. **


	12. Buried in the Soil

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Twelve: Buried in the Soil

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been awhile. Don't kill me. **

I was stiff. I felt as though I had not moved in a good while. I shifted and it was painful. I was cold yet, it didn't bother me. It felt almost natural, as if I was supposed to be this way. I shifted again and I could feel the touch of soft fabric underneath where I was lying. I fingered it slowly, feeling the silk under my fingertips. I moved my neck and felt the stiffness in it. I could hear the bones crack, telling me that I hadn't moved my neck in awhile.

I stretched in an attempt to move my stiff muscles but when I did, I felt my feet hit something. I moved my arms and felt the same thing above me. I kicked my feet and continued to hit something solid. I opened my eyes and was engulfed by darkness. I continued to flare about, kicking and hitting all sides of my prison as I could. I was confused and scared and disturbed.

I screamed as loud as I could but it didn't help any. There was nothing for the sound to echo off of. I also had the distinct impression that no one would have been able to hear me. I wanted to cry yet the tears were not coming. I felt no water in my eyes. It was as dry as the air I was breathing. I continued to kick and scream but soon gave up.

I looked around in the darkness that my eyes where now adjusted too; freakishly adjusted too. I could see everything. I was in a coffin. I was buried alive. I waited to feel my heart speed up but it didn't. In fact, I wasn't sure it was beating at all. I didn't understand. I was breathing. I could feel the air going into my lungs and I could feel it leaving. I listened and listened and I couldn't hear anything. Not just my heartbeat but nothing surrounding me. There was no sound outside of my coffin. I was alone and I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I had to get out.

I moved my hands around the inside of my coffin and felt the small area. I lifted my hands up above me and felt fabric. I began to claw at it. I ripped and tore at it in hopes of getting myself out. I banged on the top of the coffin. Harder and harder I hit and eventually I got it to crack. I ripped at the wood and created a hole. Dirt fell through and landed on top of me. I kept digging and hitting until the hole got bigger and bigger, causing even more dirt to fall on top of me.

I paused for a moment and took in a deep breath that I wasn't sure if I needed. I looked around at the damage I had done. Logically I knew that I shouldn't have been able to cause that much chaos. I was stronger than normal. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before lunging forward. I dug and pulled myself forward. It was difficult but I was strong enough to climb my way out. When I was far enough up I felt the coffin under my feet. With all the strength I had, I pushed.

It didn't take as long as I thought. Soon I felt the breeze on my hand as I pulled at the surface. I grabbed a hold of the ground with one hand before pushing my other through the earth. Once both where tightly gripping the grass, I began to pull myself up. Once my head was through, I could smell the earth. The smell of freshly cut grass mixed with moister of newly fallen rain. The grass was dry. It hadn't rained yet. But it will, I can tell.

I pulled myself through the hole completely and crawled. I saw the dirt fall off the top of my hair. I was dirty and grimy but I was simply glad to be out of that coffin. I took a deep breath that I wasn't sure I needed. I raised my head and what I saw, startled me.

Rosalie Hale was lying casually in an emerald green gown across a large tombstone. She was beautiful like in all those movies she had made back in Hollywood's glory days. She was sipping at a wine glass that was filled with a red liquid.

"Hello, Isabella." Her voice was like silky seduction. It drew me in. "You crawled out of your grave a lot faster than I crawled out of mine."

Grave? Rosalie Hale was always on my top five people I would like to have met when I died. Is this what this is? Am I dead? It would explain the non-beating heart or the lack of need for air. I looked around frankly and started to hear a sobbing sound. It took a few moments to realize that the sound was coming from me. Rosalie got up from the tombstone and all but glided toward me. She took me into her embrace and cradled me.

"Shhh. I got you." She began to rock me with one arm while the other held onto the glass. "Here take this and drink. It will make you feel better." I took the glass from her and took a sip. Once the liquid touched my lips, I couldn't stop. I all but chugged it. It was the most glorious thing I had ever tasted. I needed more but all too soon it was gone and Rosalie took the glass from me. She sat it down on a nearby grave. I lunged towards the glass but Rosalie caught me. I wanted more of the glorious liquid. I wanted to suck every last drop out of that glass.

She put both of her hands on my face and began to slowly whip the dirt and blood off of my skin. It was an almost motherly action, something my mother never did. She gently shook my hair, causing some of the dirt to fall out of it. Rosalie then grabbed my hand and began to lead me to the entrance of the gate.

"Where are we going?" I breathed out. I was still in a state of shock. Rosalie Hale was a nineteen fifties Hollywood starlet that was brutally murdered in her hotel room in Seattle, while on location. I ran everything I knew about her; all her movies and the mysteries that haunted Hollywood for decades. I paused briefly. When her body was removed in the seventies, for another autopsy, the detectives released that her body was missing from the coffin. Not only that but it seemed as though something had punched its way out. Just like I had done.

"We are going to prepare you." Rosalie answered sweetly. Old articles from the fifties that centered on Rosalie all had said that she was a sweetheart. Rosalie Hale had always been my favorite actress. I just never thought I would meet her.

"Prepare me?" I didn't understand. What did I need to be prepared for? I already dug myself out of my own grave, something I wasn't exactly sure I would ever have to do.

"For Edward of course!" She giggled. Edward? I hadn't thought of him since….I paused. What was the last thing I remember? Shower. Blood. And then nothing.

"Why isn't he here now?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I understand how confusing this is for you. Really I do. I've been where you are now and I understand that waking up to a woman who you must have thought was long gone would not explain anything but only add more questions."

"I want Edward." It came out in more of a harsh manner than I expected and I saw the wounded look on Rosalie's face.

"He thought it would be best if a face that you would recognize would be the best to wake up to and someone who has dug themselves out, I take it that he was wrong." I am meeting the one person who I always fantasized about meeting and I was insulting her. Nice Bella.

"No. No, it's not that. It's just, why can't he be here?" I was desperate. I wanted Edward. I knew I had hurt Rosalie and I felt guilty for that but my desire for Edward would override that.

"It's, well, _tradition._" Rosalie's ice blue eyes went to the side. She wasn't looking at me. I wondered if she was lying but what would the point be?

"Tradition?" I quirked my eyebrow. What could possibly be traditional about me climbing out of my own grave? I got the chills up and down my spine. When I was digging myself out of the grave, it didn't really hit me. I was buried alive. Someone tried to kill me, or already had? I paused. Am I dead? I am different. I know that. What with the increased senses? I could smell everything and I could hear everything. I heard a car backfire on the highway that was over thirty miles away. I could even smell the hydrocarbons that were released from the car. I could feel a breeze on my skin but when I looked at the tree branches, they weren't moving. I could see farther than I had before. What the fuck was going on? And why was I so _thirsty?_

"It is not customary for a sire to see his protégée before the awakening." Rosalie stated as if it was commonsense for me to know what the hell an _awakening _was. I looked at her in confusion. "It would be best if I let this up to Carlisle."

"Carlisle? As in Carlisle Cullen?" I was shocked. Everything was flooding back to me, in slow moments. My mother's overdoes. My father's death. The funerals. The move. The library. The legend. The asylum. The dead girls. Edward. All of it.

"Yes. Once he explains everything and you accept your new life, you shall see your Edward. I know he is dying to see you. I know Emmett is going mad with his incessant worrying."

"Emmett?" I wasn't familiar with that name.

"Emmett Cullen. My mate. Jasper and Edward's older brother." The other brother; the one that I hadn't learned about because my time was cut short. I thought of something but couldn't really remember what it was. It was like a knowing memory in the back of my mind that I couldn't bring to the front. Something Edward said before everything went black.

"Rosalie? Is it normal not to remember? The final moments I mean?"

"Yes. I don't remember mine and neither to the rest of the Cullens." Rosalie stopped and we were in front of an old manor. It was made out of a brownish stone. The roof designed to remind of an old gothic cathedral. I saw a few balconies and many high rise windows. It was big and I knew that this was the Cullen manor. Rosalie grabbed my hand once again and led me through the front door. The inside was huge. It opened to an entry way. The floor was wood, as were the paling on the walls. There was a massive stare case that led up to the upper floors. There was a painting hanging over a fireplace. It was of Carlisle and Esme Cullen with three young boys. One of them I recognized as Edward. I heard a whimper in the corner and saw two people withered there.

There was a male with shaggy blonde hair. He was curled into the fetal position with his head in the lap of a woman. She was petting his head like a small child. It was Mary Alice Brandon for the Forks Asylum. Alice. Her eyes snapped up to mine as if she knew I was watching her. Within seconds she was standing in front of me. She placed her small delicate hand on my face in the same manner as Rosalie had but it wasn't near as comforting.

"She's tainted." Alice's voice was menacing and I felt her fingers curl. Her nails slid down the side of my face and I could feel the cuts start to bleed. "SHE'S TAINTED!" This time, it was a scream. Suddenly, Alice was pulled off of me and the man with shaggy blonde hair was holding a struggling Alice in his arms. Rosalie was positioned between them and me.

"Jasper, take her out of here." Rosalie commanded and 'Jasper' led a now crying Alice through an archway and into another area of the manor. I reached up and felt my face. There was liquid seeping down my cheek. I pulled my fingers away and looked at the blood. I brought them to my lips and began to suck it off. Again, it was amazing. As the blood hit my taste buds, they squealed in pleasure. Once they were clean, I felt Rosalie pull my hand way. I had forgotten that she was there.

"Are you alright Isabella?" A small yet oddly beautiful voice sounded. My head snapped up to the top of the stairway. There standing was Esme Cullen. She was beautiful, more so than in the photographs I had seen her in. Her clothes were old as in turn of the century old. They were deep purple and made out of lace. She was completely covered, from her neck to her feet. The only skin that was visible to the naked eyes was her hands and her face. Her caramel hair was piled on top of her small round face. She gracefully walked down the staircase. Her movements were slow and different from Alice's rapid and immediate ones. When she reached the two of us, she looked at me with mothering eyes. She grabbed a few strands dirt from my hair and smiled. "You're so dirty. Let's get you cleaned up." She took my hand in the very similar way that Rosalie had. She pulled me toward the staircase and led me up them.

We reached a bathroom that was fully furnished and modern. From what I can tell, it was the only modern part of the entire household. Esme walked over to the sink and turned on the water. I heard the rushing of the water. It sounded as if I was in a cave and an oncoming of rushing water was making its way toward me. It didn't. The water came from the faucet just as I knew it would.

She brought a porcelain basin toward the water and filled it up. She opened the cabinet door that was under the sink and pulled out a bathing sponge. It was all very domestic yet there was nothing domestic about this place. If anything, I felt as though I was pulled into a very twisted version of some harlequin novel. All that is needed is the half naked Fabio. My mind flashed to Edward. A half naked or fully naked Edward would work just fine.

Esme pulled me closer to the sink and brought the now soaking sponge to my face. She began to scrub the dirt from my face. It was gentle but still firm. It gave me the impression that Esme, while a kind and gentle woman, was not a woman to be messed with. She grabbed my chin and turned it away from her, my guess was to scrub some dirt off my neck. I saw Rosalie drawing a bath in a bathtub that was made to look like the old porcelain ones.

"We will let you take a bath and wash off the rest of the dirt. We will be back shortly." Esme's voice said again. Rosalie smiled at me and walked toward Esme. They linked arms and walked out the door together. And I was alone.

I stripped off my black dress and looked at it. I wondered if it could be saved. It was covered in dirt and grass stains. I hoped so. I bought that dress in a small boutique down in Phoenix. I loved that dress. I wondered briefly who picked it out of my closet for me to wear at my funeral. _My funeral; _such an odd concept. I took off my undergarments that I have never seen before. That was embarrassing. Was it normal for people to wear new undergarments to be buried in? That shows you how little I know about the mortuary business.

I stepped into the steaming water. It felt wonderful. I took a nice soak. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body. I got a brief flash to the last time I bathed myself. I saw the blood rushing down the drain but unlike last time, I wanted it. I wanted it to flow down my throat and not down the drain. It was such a waste. After a few long minutes and once I was clean, I stood and stepped out of the water. I grabbed the towel that was thrown across the toilet. I wrapped it around myself and the moment I did, Esme and Rosalie walked through the door. It was if they were listening for me to be done.

We dried myself and slowly began the process to beautify myself. I dressed in a pair of matching white undergarments. Rosalie dried my hair with the hairdryer she produced from a drawer. It was odd to see a woman who screamed old Hollywood use something so modern. Esme curled my hair with a curling iron and pulled it halfway up. It was quick process. It went much faster than it should have.

We didn't use makeup. It wasn't needed.

Rosalie disappeared for a few seconds and returned with a deep burgundy empire dress. It was flowing down from the bosom. I pulled the dress on and Esme zipped up the dress while Rosalie tied the ribbon that acted at a halter strap.

Esme pulled me toward the door and the three of us walked down the hallway. Once we reached the stairway, I noticed that there was a different man in the living room talking to Jasper. He also had the same blonde hair as Jasper but it was short and slicked back like a nineteen thirties gentleman. He nodded slightly and turned once Esme, who linked her arm through mine, and I walked down the stairs. Rosalie was following the two of us. Once we reached the bottom, the gentleman took Esme's hand and kissed the back of it. A look passed between them and a part of me wanted to turn away. It was a lover's look and it was private.

The gentleman turned to me and took my hand. He kissed it in the same manner as he did Esme's. "Hello Isabella. I'm Carlisle and I am sure you have a few questions for me."

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Was it worth the wait? **

**A friend of mine told me that Alice reminds her of Drusilla from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (awesome TV show) and she is right. I'm bummed that I didn't realize it sooner. No, I did not base Alice off of her but they are very similar. Only Drusilla is more childlike than I plan Alice to be. **

**What do you think of the rest of the Cullens? **


	13. History in the Library

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Thirteen: History in the Library

**A/N: I'm back! Sooner than I expected I might add. Hey, I wanted to post the next chapter before the world ended. What a great way to spend the rapture right? **

I was in a library, a library that felt as though a simple whisper would break the illusion that the books gave. It was big and there were rows and rows of bookcases that reached the high ceiling. Each bookcase had old leather bound books on each self. I read some of the titles and most of them were not in English. I ran my fingers over the spins as I walked down the aisle.

I evaluated my walk. It was different, more graceful. Before whatever happened to me, I was never this graceful. I wasn't exactly clumsy but I wasn't exactly poised either. I felt different. I felt better. I felt as though I could run for miles and not tire. I heard things that I couldn't hear before. I felt stronger and healthier. I felt the same only better.

The only real different thing was I wasn't hungry. I was thirsty. I was thirsty for the blood that Rosalie had given me or the blood that had been seeping from my own wounds. I fingered my face again; while the cuts were still there but they had healed somewhat. They had healed so much faster than they should have. Everything was quicker; my speed, my thought process. Yet, time seemed to slow down.

I felt each millisecond drag by. I heard each ticking of the grandfather clock that sat in the corner. I felt each flicker of the fire that was burning in the fireplace that Carlisle had set. I could feel the heat but it wasn't scolding as it had been before. It was almost comfortable.

I looked over to the corner and saw Carlisle sitting in a leather chair. He was looking at me as if he was studying me. I felt like a science project. Carlisle looked like one of those otherworldly gentlemen. His hair was nicely slicked back and one of his legs crossed over the other. In his hand was a brandy glass with a wonder smelling aroma coming from it. Blood.

It took everything I had not to lung forward and rip the glass out of his hand. I stood simply staring at him. I got the distinct impression that if I did brutally steal his drink from him, he wouldn't be offended. This is my main reason for not taking the perfection from his hands. Carlisle seemed to be the type of man who would hold doors open for a lady but still had that taint of danger to him. I felt as though while he was a kind soul, he wouldn't hesitate to stamp out my existents if I crossed him.

He raised the glass to lips and took a long sip. I watched blood grace his lips and watched it disappear into his mouth. I heard him swallow and I could hear the blood going down his throat. He continued to drink until his glass was empty. He stood and walked to a small bar where he pulled out a glass bottle and another glass. He poured two more glass of blood from the bottle. He walked slowly to me and handed the glass to me. I took it readily.

"Come. Sit Isabella. I have a story to tell you." Carlisle's voice was soft and gentle but had a tone of authority to it.

"A story? What like a fairy-tale?" I asked. What could a story have anything to with the current situation?

"Fairy-tales were told to scare small children into behaving. There are horrors in this story, so it could act as a fairy-tale but it would be more appropriate to call it a history lesson."

"A history lesson? On what?"

"On where you come from. Where we all come from." Carlisle's hand came out and motioned to the seat that was sitting adjacent to him. "Come. Sit."

I felt my bare feet gracefully move over the hardwood floor. I walked to where Carlisle had motioned and sat down in the leather chair. I felt the cool leather of the chair against my skin and it was welcoming. Just as welcoming as the warmth that the fire gave. Nothing was too hot or too cold. Everything was perfect.

"Now, how do fairy-tales begin? Ah, right. Once upon a time there was man and this man lived a very long time ago. Some say he lived a very long time before the time of Christ, before the continents began to split. None get the answer unless they ask him themselves." Carlisle paused and looked at me. I nodded, indicating that I was following along. "He had a very natural childhood, a mother and a father and a younger sister. His father was the worker and the hunter; bringing food home for the family. The father was gone for long periods of time, thus causing the man to become very close to his mother. Some say he was even in love with her. When he was older, his father murdered his mother when he caught her with someone else. Seeing that he was close to his mother, the man was furious, sending him into a blind rage and he murdered his father."

"Does the man have a name?" I asked. If he continued to call the man "the man", it would be hard to follow after awhile.

"Yes. His name was Aro." Carlisle graced me with a smile. "With his father out of the picture and his mother dead, Aro turned his emotions onto his very young sister Didyme, which were both violent and loving. Either way, it wasn't natural. Aro continued to be conflicted for years to the point where it nearly drove him to insanity, until something gave him a way out."

"Something?"

"Recent text calls him Lucifer, among other things. He gave Aro a choice. If he gave him his eternal soul, he would give him sanity and immortality in return. Aro agreed, thus creating the very first vampire." Carlisle paused; my guess was for dramatic effect. Personally, I was hung up on the last word.

"Vampire? Is that what I am?" I asked. "As in can't go in sunlight, drinks blood, can't touch crosses or garlic. Sleeps in coffins?" It explained everything. The thirst, the heightened senses. Everything. How I was able to crawl out of my own grave. It explains why I am stronger and more graceful.

"All true but the coffin part. We sleep in beds behind heavily closed curtains." Carlisle all but laughed at my reaction. "Shall we continue?" I nodded numbly. "After his transformation, Aro struggled to come to terms with what he became. Years had past when he was able to control the thrust and the rage and not long after he discovered he could create more like him. He experimented on two men. Their names are Marcus and Caius. As a result, they became Aro's closet confidents. However, he wasn't able to let go of Didyme. Once she was old enough, he turned her and his love for her grew. However, Didyme did not return those feelings. She ended up falling in love with Marcus and Marcus with her. They hid their affections for nearly two centuries before Aro learned of them. When he did, much like with his father, he flew into a blind rage and murdered his own sister. Yet, he left Marcus to mourn her. He felt that that was a greater punishment than death."

"Two centuries? How old were they when they died?" At this Carlisle laughed. Shook his head and smirked in my direction.

"Oh, Isabella, the three of them are still very much alive." I just stared at him. Two centuries of life? How was that possible? Where they nothing more than bone? Eternal skeletons destined to roam the earth? "During this time, Caius saw that this was his opportunity to become Aro's, well, in today's society it would be call a "number one man". He himself was in love with a vampire that had no consequence to Aro, her name was Athenodora. Athenodora had a friend, named Sulpicia. Caius gifted Sulpicia to Aro, who was eternally grateful. Sulpicia is still Aro's mate to this day."

"Okay. What does this have anything to do with me?" While it was interesting to know who the first person to be infected with this "vampirism", I didn't understand why Carlisle was telling me this. What does an old vampire's love life have anything to do with my change?

"Very simple, Aro is not a man to be crossed; he killed his own sister when she crossed him. But if you can get on his good side and befriend him, your existents will be very beneficial, much like Caius's has been. Of course that is if you ever even meet Aro. Personally, I hope you never have to."

"Why?"

"Aro is the leader of our kind and our government."

"Government?" I was eternally confused. Rosalie had made it seem as though Carlisle was going to explain the way of life to me, but all he has done was tell me some old story that I didn't understand what it had to do with anything.

"Tell me Isabella, how many continents are there?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many continents are there?"

"Seven."

"Yes. Aro was alive when there was only _one._ Many, many years after that continent split, Aro realized that keeping track of his 'children' was much harder than he anticipated. So he created a council and of those on his council he gifted each of them a continent to run and when there was a discrepancy, those members where to report directly to him."

"Where Caius and Marcus on that council?"

"Yes, but they were not given a gift. Caius stayed with Aro to act as his advisor and friend while Marcus stayed so Aro could watch him grieve."

"That's cruel." I said as I looked at Carlisle. I couldn't imagine doing that to someone. My mind flashed to Jessica, Angela and Rachel. Someone had done that to them, each leaving loved ones behind. I wondered and if the Cullens were the ones to murder them. "Did any of you…um.._hunt_ Ange-" Carlisle held up his hand and silenced me. A small smile crept up onto his face.

"I wondered when you would ask that question. I won't give you details but I will answer you. No, neither I nor my family murdered your friends. When we hunt we go outside of the town and on the rare occasions that we do hunt in town we make sure those incidents are few and far between."

"If none of you did then who-" Carlisle held up his hand again, silencing me. I shut my mouth and brought my gaze to the floor. I felt as though I was in the principal's office and spoke out of turn. I chanced a glance at him and saw him smiling. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had the feeling that being on the bad side of Carlisle would not be a very wise idea.

"All of your questions will be answered in time Isabella, but now, shall we continue with the story?" Carlisle questioned me and I nodded.

"It's Bella."

"Excuse me?" He seemed confused but no angry. I smile in relief. I really hated the name Isabella.

"You keep calling me Isabella. I prefer Bella." Carlisle smiled, widely and gave a laugh that told me he was amused by my comment. I laughed along with him. It felt kind of awkward.

"Okay, _Bella, _where were we? Ah, yes, the council. The first member of the council to be given a gift by Aro was Stefan. He was the son of a leader of gypsies. Stefan became ill with what we now call Scarlet Fever and Aro, who simply stumbled upon the young man, though he would be useful. So he changed him. About a hundred years later, Aro gave Stefan the area we know as Europe. Following along?" I nodded my head in acknowledgement. Aro saved Stefan and Stefan proved himself worthy of belong to Aro's council. Stefan now receded over Europe. It was easy to understand.

"The next member was Vasilii and his mother Sasha. Sasha was the daughter of a Russian diplomat during the thirteen hundreds. During a tour of China, Sasha fell in love with a young Chinese man. They created a child together, Vasilii. Sasha's father was furious and massacred the young man and his family. Aro comforted the young grieving woman and gave her a way out. After her son was born, he turned her and Vasilii became the first human to be raised within the vampire court. Sasha then changed Vasilii when he became a man. Around the same time that Stefan was gifted Europe, Sasha and Vasilii were given Asia.

"The third member of the council was Peter. He was raised in a British Monastery and had every intention of becoming a monk but he fell in love with a young fisherman's daughter named Charlotte. Peter gave up his dreams of joining the church in hopes that Charlotte would marry him. When he went to her father to ask his permission, he interrupted Aro's feeding on Charlotte's father. Charlotte was hidden under a bed and it took almost everything Peter had to get her out from under the bed and out of the house but they were too late. Aro moved on to them next. Of course Charlotte begged for her life while Peter didn't beg for his. He begged for _hers _and Aro found his compassion intriguing. So he changed both of them."

"He changed them because Peter showed compassion to the girl he loved?" I asked.

"Aro doesn't have the ability to be compassionate. He loves but as I have told you, he was willing to murder his sister and I wouldn't be surprised if he ever turned on Sulpicia."

"What continent where they given?"

"Australia." I nodded in understanding. "Next, Aro stumbled upon a woman named Zafrina. Zafrina was older than the other members and had been with Aro long before the others were even born. Zafrina was a young bride in an African tribe. She was the daughter of the leader of the tribe. She was given to another man within another tribe as a peace offering. The two tribes had been at war and if Zafrina's father agreed to a marriage between her and the prince of the other tribe, the war would end. The leader agreed. After they were married, Zafrina learned that her husband would not be faithful to her. Aro stumbled upon the grieving woman in the desert in the middle of the night and gave her the of option to getting even. He turned her and she then proceeded to massacre that entire village. She was then gifted her home continent, Africa as a gift for her loyalty later on.

"Next is the oldest of all of them on the council. Manauia, or now known as Maria, was a Mayan Princess. She was raised to believe that she was meant for a greater purpose. She believed that she was to be given to the Gods during her 18th birthday. However, fate had other plans for her. On the day that she was to be sacrificed, was the same day that the Spaniards invaded and whipped out the Mayans, except for one. Maria. Aro came across the distraught princess and offered her immortality. She took it readily. When she then fled to Europe with Aro, she learned his ways of the vampire world. There, she met two twin girls, Lucy and Nettie. They were not turned by Aro himself but by one of his 'children'. She grew close to them. Much like he did with Zafrina, Aro gave South America to Maria and when she left, she took Lucy and Nettie with her.

"Next we have North America and it will be very important to you, Bella. Mainly because our _delegate _as we shall call him is the vampire we turn too. He is the one we turn to when there is a problem. He has already been notified about your transformation. It is very important that you get on his good side. I cannot stress that enough." Carlisle paused for a moment and looked at me. He shot me a weary smile before continuing. "Tell me Bella, how much do you know about the legend of Dracula?"

"Um, only what I have seen in movies." I was baffled. Dracula? Really? Wait. No. He really isn't saying that _Dracula _is the delegate for North America? Is he? "Are you telling me that Dracula was gifted North America?"

"Yes and no. See, the Dracula legend has holes in it. It is_ based _off of the vampire who is in control but it really isn't him. We call him Vladimir. Vladimir was the prince of Romania; specifically he lived in Transylvania when he was human. He had the slight habit of taking citizens of his county, putting them on stakes and eating them."

"He was a cannibal?" I should have been repulsed but for some reason, I really wasn't. More intrigued than repulsed.

"I guess you could call him that but I wouldn't say that to his face. Vladimir was the only vampire who befriended Aro while he was still human. He eventually of course turned him. Many, including myself, always wondered if Aro ever fell in love with Vladimir like he did with Didyme and his mother. Now, both are very straight men but over the centuries, their closeness sometimes raised some eyebrows."

"Is any of the Dracula legend true?" I brushed over the idea of homosexuality and moved onto something I never thought really existed. Then again I never thought vampires were real either. Carlisle laughed again.

"No, not really. He was never involved with a woman named Mina Harker and he is not the son of the devil. Aro is closer to that role than Vladimir. The only true part of legend was that he was the Romanian prince which Bram Stoker based his novel off of, though I must say, Mr. Stoker came very close to what vampires actually are. The only thing he was off about was us sleeping in coffins or needing the soil of our homeland to survive the sunlight. Granted, we can't survive the sunlight but that's a different matter. Word of advice, stay out of the sun and you won't burst into flames. Easy." I got the impression that that was Carlisle's idea of a joke. I laughed slightly. "There is one thing though that Vladimir liked about the legend."

"What's that?"

"The brides." He answered and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course he would.

"He has three wives?"

"Yes. They are sisters in fact. Their names are Tanya, Irina and Katrina." He paused and turned his head. I heard someone softly say his name but we were alone. I think whoever it was must be in another part of the house. "I believe that is all for our little fairy-tale." Carlisle moved to get up but I stopped him.

"What about the seventh continent? You only gave me six. Unless Antarctica is abandoned, that is." He froze slightly and his eyes turned cold; colder than I expected the glaciers to be. His face was no longer charming but terrifying instead.

"No, Antarctica isn't abandoned. It is very much populated." He looked me dead in the eye and for the first time since being alone with him, I wanted to run. "Very much alive vampires are buried there, Isabella. It's a prison, something I don't want to discuss today."

"I don't-" I paused. Inspiration hit me. "You were imprisoned, weren't you?"

**A/N: Yes, no Edward again. I really wanted to explain the background of the vampire world. Honestly, you won't meet many of these characters in this chapter that I have mentioned but I had to work up to the end here. That will be explained in the next chapter. You will learn many things in the next couple of chapters. **

**Follow me on Twitter. My pen name on there is EricaNoelle180.**


	14. In the Rose Garden

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Fourteen: In the Rose Garden

**A/N: Dear lovely readers. Before we begin I would like to address those who read on . If you don't read there skip over this. I would like to say that I am not ignoring your reviews. I read every one of them; however has been a pain in my ass and won't let me get back to anyone. I'm sorry. There have been some that I want to reply to but am not able to. Please accept my apologies and don't take as though I am ignoring you.**

Carlisle was motionless. It was scary. He looked at me with hooded eyes of a hunter. I felt as though I was a Bambi's mother in the Disney movie _Bambi. _I felt as though I stepped over some boundary that I shouldn't have. It was as if there was some invisible line that was crossed. I wondered if I should have just kept my mouth shut. I wasn't good at that. I had gotten myself into sticky situations before because of my big mouth. I believe that this may be the most dangerous situation I have ever gotten myself into.

_Nice going Bella. Thirty seconds into this….life and you get yourself killed. Dye your hair blonde and you're the bimbo who gets killed at the beginning of horror movies_, I thought to myself.

I took a step back from Carlisle. Even though I had a bunch of heightened senses and possibly could run faster than I could when I was human, I knew I would not be able to out run him. That and he knew what he was doing. He was an experienced vampire. I was not. I would most likely go bumbling through the house, get lost and bring myself to my eventual death. I find it slightly ironic that I am dead yet I still feel as though I am living inside a horror film, only the monster the hunting another monster.

I jumped slightly when I noticed a hand being gently placed on Carlisle's shoulder. He relaxed slightly and it looked as though a thousand weights were lifted off his shoulders. The hand was feminine and belonged to Esme. She turned him slightly and took one of his hands into hers. She brought it to her lips and kissed each knuckle. It was slow and deliberate. Her eyes were fixed on his and I saw the comfort in them; along with love. Carlisle's eyes reflected the exact same emotion in his.

I felt as though I was intruding on a very private moment between lovers. One of those moments that made my stomach churn with discomfort. I was uncomfortable. Esme lifted her hand and then placed it on Carlisle's cheek. She caressed it and looked deep into his eyes. I got the feeling that they had forgotten that I was present in the room. It was like watching your parents make goo goo eyes at each other. You got nauseated.

"Carlisle, darling, go. I will take Bella from here." Esme voice was soft and I could tell that while Carlisle the head of this, um, family, he would bend over backwards to do whatever Esme wanted. He was whipped. I wonder if Edward would ever be that way with me? Maybe?

"Of course." He answered and while his voice was softer, there still was something scary behind it, like a veteran coming home from war but continued to have flashbacks afterward. Carlisle nodded to me and swiftly left the library. I was alone with Esme and I felt much more comfortable with her than I did with her husband. She gracefully glided over to where I was standing and took my arm in hers.

"Come Bella, let's take a stroll in the garden." We walked slowly through the house. It was silent, an eerie silent. I was waiting for some type of noise; a pin dropping or perhaps a leaking facet? It made me realize how much I took those simple sounds for granted when I was human.

I wasn't human. I was dead. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I saw everything that I would never have flash before my eyes. I never would marry nor have children. I would never walk in the sunlight or be able to touch a cross or enter a church. I would never be able to grow old. I would never be able to completely die.

I would most likely become a murder and the worst part of it all was that it didn't bother me. I was excited for the chase and for the blood. I was excited for the unknown centuries that I would see. I was excited for it all and there was a part of me, a small part, which wanted to find the closest stake and end it all.

I still had a drop of humanity left and I wondered how long it would last.

Before I realized it, Esme and I were in the garden, strolling under the stars. The moon was full and I heard a distant howl in the background. Esme was being quiet and it felt as though she knew I needed some time to process everything; to process what I was and to accept it. However, she didn't wait long.

"I apologize for my husband. He doesn't like to talk about the past or himself, which causes him to hide behind hold myths and legends. I am sure you have some questions." Esme was opening the conversation and directing me. I had many but thought it would be best to start with something obvious. Something from the previous conversation.

"Antarctica?" I heard my voice sound.

"Yes. It's the only uninhabited place on the planet and it was a great place to put those of our kind who break the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. There are only three but they are very important." Esme stopped walking and turned to face me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and gave me a very stern look. "Rule number one and possibly the most important is this. Never cross Aro. He will not hesitate to kill you. You may never even come into contact with him or at least, not for many centuries. None of my children nor their mates have met him and I am grateful for that."

"Have you met him?"

"Yes. I have and I wished I didn't. He was the one who sentenced Carlisle to Antarctica and I met him when Carlisle was extracted from the ice. It was a small sentence. Only thirteen years under the ice with no blood. When he returned he was nothing more than bone. I remember though, that if it wasn't for Vladimir, Carlisle would still be under the ice."

"Why was he sentenced? Did he cross Aro?"

"No. He had never even met Aro before his judgment. But that is not the point at the moment. The second rule you must follow is this. Humans must never know about the supernatural. There are things in this world that mortals simply cannot grasp. Alice is a good example of that. She knew far too much and it drove her to insanity."

I got a flash of a basement room filled with dark black markings. Writings everywhere, on the walls, floors and anything that could be written on was. I saw old black and white pictures. I felt as though I was watching a film inside of my mind. Then I saw her screaming at me and calling me "tainted". I was about to ask Esme what Alice had meant but she began to speak, as if she knew what I was going to ask, before the words left my lips.

"The third rule is never to kill another of your own kind and _that_ is what Carlisle was imprisoned for." Esme's voice was soft and sad. I gathered that while she was never buried beneath the ice, she still didn't like discussing it because she loved her husband.

"Carlisle killed another vampire? After he was turned?"

"How much of our, Carlisle and I's, history do you know Bella?" Esme asked and I was baffled by the question, but none the less, I answered.

"Well, I know that you and Carlisle fell in love against your family's wishes and when they attempted to separate the two of you, you married in secret. After that things were normal. You lived in a nice home and had three children…" I trailed off and Esme nudged me to continue. "The version I was told said that Carlisle was the man who…." I couldn't finish it. I couldn't look at this beautiful creature and ask if her husband had murdered her.

"Most of what you heard was correct Bella, but my husband did not kill me. However, he did murder those who attempted to." That stopped me. It all clicked. _That _was how they became vampires. I didn't think of it before, that there would be some truth to the old wives tale. "There were three of them. Nomads. They traveled from place to place, which is very odd for our kind. We most likely like to stay in one place to claim our territory and that is that. But there are those who prefer a different way of life. James, Victoria and Laurent where those types of vampires." She stopped briefly to look up at the full moon. She closed her eyes and let the soft breeze flout over her. It was a very beautiful sight to see.

"When Jasper came down with a fever, Carlisle and I were worried that he wouldn't make it and we were worried that Edward and Emmett might catch it. So, we sent our two eldest children away to stay with their aunt. Things were touch and go for awhile and then one night they came. They separated us, Carlisle and I. They were too busy with us to realize that Jasper was still in the house. He saw everything though a small hole in the attic, he was never right in the head since. While James and Victoria were busy with me, Laurent had Carlisle. He wanted out of his comrades games. He made Carlisle a deal. He changed Carlisle. Of course James and Victoria taunted his lifeless body in front of me. For days I thought my husband was dead and I worried for my son. Eventually, Carlisle woke and he was in a fury. It took him no longer than four minutes to detach James's head from his body and the same for Victoria's. He changed me and then left my body. A few days later, I woke in my coffin. Carlisle was already imprisoned by that point, buried underneath the ice with no blood, nothing. Vladimir took me in and taught me the ways. I didn't see Carlisle for thirteen years after I was changed. It was a very light sentence giving that Carlisle was a new vampire and didn't know the rules. Aro would have given him a longer sentence but Vladimir spoke on his behalf. Laurent was sentenced as well. He, being an old vampire and knowing the rules, is still imprisoned."

I mulled over everything Esme had just told me. I knew that Carlisle didn't seem like the type of man who would murder his loved ones in cold blood. Granted, back in the library, there were parts of Carlisle that seemed rather cold. "Then you and Carlisle turned your sons?"

"Yes, a few years after Carlisle returned to me, we came back here. Found our children and became a family again. I know it was selfish of us but I missed my family. They were stolen from me and there was a way to get them back. So we did."

"Then Rosalie and Alice joined your family." I had to admit, I was curious on how a Hollywood starlet became a vampire. Then something struck me. I replayed something Esme said_. There are things in this world that mortals simply cannot grasp. Alice is a good example of that. She knew far too much and it drove her to insanity. _"When you said that Alice was a good example of mortals knowing too much, what exactly did you mean? Her schizophrenia?" Esme laughed a velvety laugh. It was beautiful.

"No. Alice is not schizophrenic, far from it. She has visions." She made that sound as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Visions?" I questioned.

"Yes. Past, present and future. She sees it all." Esme's face suddenly looked like a mother learning that her child was disabled. "They say knowledge is power but sometimes, knowledge like that crosses the line into insanity." Wow. Poetic.

"How did she come to join your family?" At this Esme laughed again.

"One night, many moons ago, Jasper saw her when she was a mere child. She knew who and what he was immediately. From that moment onward, he stayed with her every night, even after she was committed to the asylum. He would hold her when she would scream. Then, when the visions became too much to handle, he took her from the asylum and turned her in hopes that her visions would become easier. They didn't become worse but they didn't get any better either."

"How old was Alice when Jasper first found her?" I was curious and I shouldn't have been. They always said curiosity killed the cat. Ah, well, I was already dead. Might as well accept that fact.

"Five, maybe six." If I could have vomited, I would have. "It's very much like a pedophile isn't it?" I was shocked at her words. No mother would admit that about their child. "I know my son Bella. He was in love with Alice before she even reached puberty. I know this and it is something I have to accept. All of us do. He was never right after seeing what he saw. Alice once told me, in so many words, that when Jasper closes his eyes, he sees my mangled body and those who made me that way. I catch him watching me sometimes. It's like I'm not really there in his eyes and he has to remind himself that I exists. He still has nightmares when he sleeps. Funny, a vampire having nightmares." I didn't see anything funny about that. I wanted to change the subject.

"And Rosalie? How did she become a vampire?"

"That is a much simpler tale maybe because Emmett, my eldest, is more simple minded than most. He isn't dumb but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed either. But that is neither here nor there. Anyway, the story goes like this. He watched one, only one, of her movies and decided that she was the girl for him. He left us for about two years. He followed Rosalie from location to location, stalking her if you will, and went to her each night; much like Edward did with you. Eventually, when he felt she was ready, he called upon us and he turned her. When Rosalie dug her way out of her grave, I was waiting for her. Out of all of us, the way she was turned is the most similar to how you were."

We were silent after that. We walked through the garden with our arms linked. It was getting very late and I could smell the dawn. It was only a few hours away. I knew that I would need to sleep then. Not because I was told this but because I could feel it. Much like the thirst I felt with I first awakened. I just knew. It was instinct. I wondered where I would sleep. I knew it would have to be far from the sun. I wondered if Edward would be there. I wondered where the rest would sleep. I wondered if Jasper and Alice were well enough not to wake during daylight hours and head out into the light. At the thought of Alice again, I reached up and felt my now faded scars on my cheek. They healed much faster than I would have guess. My memory piqued.

"_She's tainted." Alice's voice was menacing and I felt her fingers curl. Her nails slid down the side of my face and I could feel the cuts start to bleed. "SHE'S TAINTED!"_ Her voice was so clear and so crystal, I felt as though she was right beside me. She wasn't. I guess my senses were not the only thing that improved.

"Esme?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Alice said something to me before. Something I don't understand. Alice said that I was 'tainted'. What exactly did she mean?"

It wasn't Esme who answered.

"That, my lover, is something we will discuss, tomorrow." Out of the shadows stepped Edward. My Edward. He was perfect. The moonlight glistened off his impeccable pale skin and his eyes showered me with passion. It gave shivers. His hair was reddish copper and slicked back like a gentleman from the early nineteen hundreds. He was dressed as such as well. Edward was just as I remembered. Just as perfect and unreal as my imagination had left me with.

I hardly noticed that Esme had gone.

**A/N: Another chapter has come and gone and I am sorry for the delay. Real life=kicking my ass, to put it mildly. Any who, review. **


	15. Stripped to Bare Minimum

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Fifteen: Stripped to Bare Minimum.

**A/N: Yes, been awhile. I know. Real life takes priority, unfortunately. **

The moon hung in the air but I didn't really notice it. I knew it was there and I could register that it was there but my mind, and body, where focused on the man in front of me. Edward was beautiful as he always had been. I was aroused at the simple sight of him and at the smallest touch. My hand was still in his and the feel of his lips lingered on the back of it.

He pulled me close to him and took me in his arms. I leaned my head into Edward's chest and inhaled. He smelled of earth and roses but that could be because we were in Esme's rose garden. I briefly wondered where Esme had gone but stopped when I felt Edward trace small circles down my arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head with his lips and I heard his inhale.

At least I knew I wasn't the only one who enjoyed the scent of their lover. I felt as though I could bath in Edward's mere essence. I missed him and while it had only been hours since my awakening, it felt much longer. I realized then what eternity truly meant. I would be able to be with Edward for all time. Forever. I have heard and spoken the words in my human life but never before had I felt the true meaning of them. Suddenly, they held more weight to them than the frivolous meanings they had before.

I smiled and I knew Edward could feel it. He took his finger and placed it on the bottom of my chin and lifted gently. He kissed the edge of my mouth before going to the other side and placing his lips gently on mine. The kiss was slow and meaningful but it didn't last long. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I granted him entrance. The kiss turned forceful as we battled for dominance. I lost and Edward wore a smug smile on his lips. I gently tapped his cheek and pointed my finger at him.

I learned something about Edward Cullen then. He was arrogant and for some reason, I found it enduring. I smirked right back at him.

He leaned in again and claimed my lips for another scorching kiss. His arms went under my bottom and he lifted me effortlessly. He backed up and I felt myself hit the stone wall that was covered in roses, which surrounded the garden. I heard the slight crunch of the flowers that was caused by my back. Frankly, I didn't really care at the moment. My legs wrapped around his waist and my dress hiked up to my hips. Edward ran his hands up my legs and slowly and painfully toward my center. He traced the wetness of my panties before moving me aside and plunging his fingers into my core.

I withered against him as he worked. He pressed his thumb against my nub in a circular motion. It caused a shocking sensation to ripple down my spine. I felt myself reaching my climax as he worked his fingers faster. When I came down from my high, Edward smirked his cocky smirk at me. I simply kissed it lightly.

"Come my child. I want to be inside you before the dawn takes us." Edward grasped my hand and pulled me toward the manor. I could still feel my juices on his hand.

"Child?" I questioned. He has called me many things, but _child _was not one of them.

"It is a term a Maker uses for their prodigy. You are my child, just as I am Esme's, in more ways than one. Just as are Jasper and Emmett are Esme's. Just as Jasper is Alice's Maker and Rosalie is Emmett's child and Esme, Carlisle's child." He stated with a smirk.

"So you are my Maker?"

"Yes."

"Because you…um.._turned _me?"

"Yes." By this point Edward was getting exasperated, so he picked me up and began to run. I saw the entire house fly by me and before I realized anything, we were standing outside a wooden door on the third floor. He pressed me up against and forcefully pulled my lips to his.

But then the smell in the air changed. It was the smell of something musky and woodsy. I turned to the side, with Edward attacking my neck, and saw a burly looking man. He had wide shoulders and was very tall. His hair was brown and oddly curly. I got a brief flash from the photos and saw a younger version of the man in front of me. I could only guess that this was Emmett. Emmett brought his thumb to his lips and rubbed it against them.

"If you ignore his long enough, he goes away." Edward breathed in my ear before he took my lobe in between his teeth. His hand trailed up my leg, taking the dress with his hand. Normally, I should have felt embarrassed but I didn't. I felt excited in some way to have a strange man watching me with Edward. If Edward was to take me right there and then with his brother watching, I wouldn't mind. I should have, but I didn't.

Emmett laughed a bear of a laugh. Suddenly, Rosalie appeared behind Emmett's shoulder. She placed her lovely hand on his shoulder. He leaned down to her, never taking his eyes off of us and she whispered in his ear. I heard her words clearly and I assumed Edward, who was currently placing open mouth kisses on my collar bone, could as well.

"Come my darling, Alice is writing on the glass in the greenhouse again. Esme is terrified she will break something." Emmett nodded and followed Rosalie when she turned to walk away. He walked backwards, watching us the whole way before he turned the corner and was out of sight.

One of Edward's hands left me and the door suddenly opened. My legs were wrapped around him again as we flew into the room. I processed the room briefly. Burgundy walls, wooden palings, heavy curtains, a wardrobe, a desk and a four poster bed basically summed up the room. Edward's eyes were devouring me and his smirk firmly in place. I smirked right back at him.

"What? No coffin?" I teased him as his long fingers walked up my arms. He pulled the ties to my dress loose.

"Myth." I reached and slowly and began to unbutton the to top two buttons on his vest. I pushed his coat off slowly, my eyes never leaving his.

"And the garlic?" He pushed down my dress, causing it to pool at my feet and leaving me in nothing but my white panties and strapless bra.

"Gives us hives." He hissed the word 'hives'. I yanked at his vest, causing buttons to go flying around the room. I threw the vest somewhere before taking off his suspenders.

"And crosses?" He yanked off my bra, throwing it across the room.

"Burns like hell." I pulled at his shirt, causing it to tear. I tossed it along with all the other clothing. I stepped toward him, pressing my breast to his bare chest.

"And churches?" He pulled me closer to him. His arm was firmly under my bottom before he lifted me effortlessly. His other hand slowly moved down my stomach before reaching my core.

"We enter no holy grounds." He ripped my panties and threw me on the bed. I watched him exit out of his trousers; he was commando I might add, before climbing on top of me. He gave me a searing kiss before plunged into me. He filled me completely which caused me to cry out. His thrusts into me were fast and furious. I could hear him panting, me screaming and the headboard banging against the wall loudly.

"Bite me." He whispered and I complied. I felt my fangs draw from my teeth and I pierced his skin. Warm liquid filled my mouth and poured down my throat. It was glorious; magnified by the sensation of Edward being inside me, not just by his erection but by his blood as well. I felt myself being yanked back and I was pinned to the bed by my Maker. "Only take so much, lover."

He was smirking. Bastard.

With all the strength that I could muster, I flipped us so I was straddling him, he was still inside me. He sat up and pulled me close. He bent his face toward mine and stuck his tongue out to lick the blood that was seeping from my mouth. He took my wrist and brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss there before his fangs appeared and he bit into my vein.

I moaned. I started to thrust my hips wildly causing me to scream out his name. He let go of my wrist and I placed it on his shoulder. Blood smeared over his skin. I felt myself reaching my peak and soon I was flying. When we were done, I laid beside him. The only contact we had was our linked hands, his thumb stroking mine.

"Damn." I muttered. There really wasn't anything else to say. Edward laughed.

"Yes. Damn, for we are Damned." He shifted onto his side to look down at me. His hand traced the outside of my face with his fingers and then my fangs. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "You really are here, my lover, my child."

"I am here. With you." My voice was soft as though speaking loudly would break something.

"It is much sooner than I had planned. I expected to wait years if I had to, but, I had to take you before they did." His eyes were soft and gone was the fierce lover I had grow to know. Words flashed through my mind. _I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it this way but I can't let them have you._

"You keep saying 'they'. Now and when I was turned but I am at a lost at too who 'they' are. So tell me lover, who are they?" Edward looked at me long and hard before giving a little sigh. Again, I thought back to when I was turned. _I thought you would stay by your car. Call someone but you left. You weren't supposed to leave! I didn't mean for you to find her._ A light went off in my mind. "It's all tied isn't it? Whoever 'they' are, having something to do with Angela's, Jessica's and Rachel's deaths."

"Saying that they had something to do with it is a very light term, Bella, seeing as how they murdered them in cold blood." Edward scrunched up his noses them. "Cold blood isn't very tasty. I prefer it warm." I smacked him lightly. I wasn't going to get side tracked.

"So there is more than one murderer?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"You've met them, or at least some of them."

"I've met a lot of people, Edward. You really aren't helping me out here." I was exasperated. I left the bed. I looked around for my clothes and decided that I didn't want to put the red dress back on.

"You have more clothes in the wardrobe, lover." I nodded in thanks and headed over there. I fished through the contents and noticed that I owned all dresses now. No jeans, yoga pants or tanks. Just dresses. I sighed. That wouldn't do in the long run. I fished out a white nightgown that seemed to be made of just lace and put it on. I turned then to face Edward who was still longing in bed.

"I don't understand why a bunch of people would suddenly choose three random girls to murder." He sighed and moved from the bed. Instantly he was beside me. He took his hands and placed them on my face. He kissed my forehead before speaking.

"They are not random and their deaths were not sudden. They were sacrifices Isabella. And the sacrifices have been going back three generations, this being the third generation. Only this time they were made public, something that hasn't been done before."

"I don't understand."

"It's a cult, Bella." The words seemed final and I got a sickening feeling in my gut.

"A cult? In the middle of Forks?" It didn't seem real or possible really. Then again I was a vampire and I never thought that would be possible either. "A cult of what exactly?"

"Werewolves."

"Werewolves? As in bitten and change at the full moon werewolves? Can only be killed by silver bullet type werewolves? There is a cult full of werewolves in Forks?"

"Yes. Though, I think dismemberment would work too. And I wouldn't call it a cult _full_ of werewolves, more like the two werewolves and their followers." He laughed a little as if my entire reality being shaken up was some type of joke. I growled at him. Yes. I fucking growled and it felt great.

"I need to think." I pushed his arms away from me and at top speed headed out the bedroom door. Before I was able to exit the manor, Edward appeared before me, stark naked and covered in blood. He placed his arms around me again and I attempted to fight but lost. He was stronger than I was. I didn't know if it was because he was male or because he was an older vampire.

"You can't go out there. The dawn is coming." Yes. I knew it was. I could feel the sun begin to peek above the horizon. "Come back to bed. The dawn will burn you. Our room is sealed, not light will peek through." I nodded and he scooped me up, bridal style. Before I could blink, we were back in our room and it was completely dark but I could see perfectly. We looked at each other long and hard. I placed my hand on his and led him to the bed. We curled up together with our legs entwined. He was naked. I was not.

"Who were they being sacrificed too?"

"The moon in hopes of becoming like their leaders. The followers where brainwashed into believing that the moon grants them the 'gift' but it really only takes a simple bite."

"And the leaders lied to them."

"It's a cult Bella. Cult's are mostly built on lies."

"You said that they were coming for me." I asked. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know but I knew I had too.

"Yes. They were."

"So I was next? They were going to sacrifice me like they did with the other girls?" I got a sickening vision. It was me, lying on the steps of the church in nothing but a white gown, covered in blood. I leaned into Edward closer.

"No. They were not going to sacrifice you. You were meant for something else."

"Something else? Why?"

"Because, my lover, you were missing the key piece to being their sacrifice. Jessica, Angela and Rachel were all _virgins_ and you my love, were not. We both know that." He smirked his cocky ass smirk and his eyes trailed over my body.

"If I wasn't meant for a sacrifice, which pleases me, what was I meant for?" With this, he looked away from me. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Jacob Black, one of the leader's, imprinted on you. You were to be _his_ mate."

**A/N: I am really killing you all with these cliff hangers, aren't' I? Well the plot gets thicker but hopefully that will clear up some things. If confused, feel free to message and I will answer your questions the best that I can. **

**I didn't mean to introduce Emmett in this chapter but it kind of wrote itself that way. What do you think of the lemon? Was it worth the wait? **

**Now the imprint. Yes, it was planned from the very beginning. Here is the excerpt from chapter one….**

"_**This "Jake" guy looked from his friend to me. His eyes looked me up and down giving me an uneasy feeling. However, there was a slight pull toward him. It was a mix feeling. It was like a strong chemical pull that my body was feeling but my gut, mind and heart were telling me to run as fast as I could. It was telling me to get in my car, drive and put as much distance between Jake and I as possible."**_


	16. A Biological Imprint

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Sixteen: A Biological Imprint

I awoke when the sun sat beneath the horizon. I felt it disappear and sink beneath the surface. I felt the shadows cast their darkness over the land. I sat up in the four-poster bed that I slept in during the day with Edward. However, I was the only vampire that occupied the bed. Edward was not in it. He was, however sitting in a chair, naked, that was positioned by the bed, staring at me.

The look on his face was one of desire. He left the chair and got back into bed. He crawled up on to me and straddled me. He took the straps of my nightgown and pushed them down my shoulders. Edward pushed the gown down to reveal my now uncovered breasts. He leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. His hand was placed on my leg and he gathered the fabric of my nightgown in his grip. He dragged it up to my hip.

Edward's fangs extracted and he bit into my left breast. I moaned as he drank from me. Soon he had gotten his fill and began to kiss the wound he created. Once he was done he began to kiss every inch of my body. Slowly and excruciatingly he kissed from my breast down to my navel and to my thighs. He looked up at me and as his eyes locked with mine; his tongue came out and gave my slit a nice long lick. I cried out in pleasure and my hands found their way into his tangled hair.

As he nipped, licked and sucked, my cries grew louder. I could faintly hear the giggles of other members of the manor downstairs but, just like with Emmett watching, it didn't bother me in the slightest. In fact, I felt almost proud that Edward was doing this to me and that they knew it.

Shortly after he began, I was finished. It was the most liberating feeling I have felt in a very long time.

When he began to crawl up my body again, my legs spread wider and Edward slipped between them. His member slid up my slit and my back arched into him. Then slowly, he slipped into me, stretching me, filling me. Just as the night before, Edward was ruthless in the bedroom. He brought me to heights that previous partners were unable to reach. It wasn't long before I was brought to my final climax while he reached his own.

He rolled off me and took my hand in his. His thumb caressed my knuckle slowly. Edward rolled to his side and took me in his arms. He placed his hand on my face and I pressed my cheek into his palm. He leaned in a kissed me sweetly and I could still taste my fluids and blood on his lips.

Blood.

"I'm thirsty." I breathed out. Edward looked at me with patience and kind eyes. Suddenly, he reminded me of my father. It was the look a father would give his daughter.

"Of course you are lover. Forgive me. I am not used to having a child." He held up his wrists to his mouth and bit down. He placed the now gashing wound to my mouth and I began to drink. He cradled my head in his arms. "Drink, my child. Drink."

At his words, I sucked harder, allowing the wonderful liquid to seep through my lips. It filled my mouth and then down my throat. Too soon he was pulling his wrist away from my mouth and replaced it with his lips. We kissed slowly and leisurely.

When we were finished, Edward left the bed and gently smacked me on the behind.

"Up." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. I did as I was told and went to my wardrobe. I glanced sideways and noticed Edward was already dressed. He looked like, once again, the ninetieth century gentleman that he look liked the night before. I smirked and speedily put on a pale pink sleeveless gown made of only silk along with some simple pink lace undergarments. A quick brush through my tangled hair and I was good as new, or so I thought. Edward appeared behind me and I felt something cold around my neck. I looked in the mirror and it was my necklace, the one he had given me the night we met.

"Shall we take a stroll in the woods lover?" He asked was as though he had not just placed a gift around my neck. Clearly, he didn't want to acknowledge it.

"We shall." We linked arms and walked at a leisurely pace. I could hear music coming from the down stairs and once we made it to the stairwell, I could see Emmett and Rosalie waltzing in the entry way. Tonight Rosalie was wearing a short red halter dress that flared out from the waits. The straps that were tired behind her neck had white polka dots on them. Her golden hair was piled on top of her head. She looked like a nineteen fifties housewife. Emmett was dressed in a similar fashion to Edward, a ninetieth century gentleman. I felt as though it was a clash of the eras.

"Well, Bella, don't you look dashing." Emmett's baritone voice sounded as we slowly passed them. I merely giggled and kept walking with Edward, who didn't pay his brother any mind.

"Alice says not to go too far." Rosalie's voice sounded through the house as we left them to their dance. We left the house and entered the rose garden before walking toward the edge of the forest. We stepped in and I realized that I didn't put shoes on. I looked down at my bare feet as did Edward. He picked me up and walked out of the woods. He was heading toward the stone wall that surrounded the garden. He levitated and sat me on top.

Edward fucking levitated.

I looked at his as though he had three heads and he smirked it smartass smile. He shrugged and said something along the lines of being able to do a thing like that comes with ages. He said _things_, I wonder what other tricks he has up his sleeves. I would ask, but we have more important things to cover.

"Last night, before the sun took me, you said that Jacob imprinted on me. What exactly does that mean?" My voice was low. I glanced up at the moon. It wasn't full as it was last night. I got a brief flash of my science class in high school down in Phoenix. It was a waxing gibbous. It looked like a full moon, but it wasn't, some of the moon was missing. I focused my gaze back to Edward, who had a conflicted look on his face.

"When a werewolf imprints, it's like magnets. Sometimes they gravitate towards each other while other times they repel. Luckily, this time you and Jacob repelled, on your side. Biologically you would have been the perfect match but mentally, you would not have been. The two of you would not have gotten along." No shit Sherlock.

"What do you mean, biologically?"

"You would have been more fertile to him than other females." My eyes got wide and my stomach turned. Ew. "If I had not stumbled upon you the way I did, Jacob, at some point, would have gotten you into his bed and you would have bore his child, hopefully a son, thus tying you to him for the rest of your life."

No. That was something I would not have wanted. I would have regretted that decision the moment I woke up with him next to me. Not only would I have slept with him, but to carry his child? I would have loved any child that I might have had but knowing what I know now, how would I prevent the child from becoming like his father?

"And the child would become just like Jacob? Just as cruel?"

"If you had a son, yes, if not, he would have kept impregnating you until you did." He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Jacob is the leader of a cult, Bella. He needs an heir. His partner, Sam Uley already has his son by his imprint, Emily Young. But I intervened, thus destroy his chance at an heir." He seemed proud at that fact.

"If you didn't intervene, all this would have happened?" I wasn't stupid. This was going to cause him some trouble and he had to have known that at the time, so why do it?

"Yes."

"They why did you? Intervene that is?" This time, Edward was the one looking at me as thought I had three heads.

"I don't know." Once again, he was silent for a moment. He looked lost in thought, as though he was trying to figure out a confusing puzzle. "That night, I was out hunting, trying to find a meal. It's easy to stage my victims as though they had a car accident, hence the reason I was in the middle of the road. However, instead of feeding, I found you and I was captivated."

"Did you know then that I was Jacob's imprint?"

"At the time no, I did not. It wasn't until I returned home, close to dawn, that Alice informed me that Jacob imprinted on you. She had a vision of you in a gas station and she saw the initial imprint. I debated on whether I should move forward or not and obviously, I decided to. I marked you as mine," he traced the necklace I was wearing "and made you my mate, my child. That of course didn't go over to well with the wolves."

I was silent for a moment, absorbing it all in. I felt like Helen of Troy, falling in love with one man, leaving with him and thus causing a war. I replayed how that turned out and didn't like the outcome. I looked at my maker and took his face in my hands.

"If they send a wooden horse, burn it." This caused a great laugh from him and I think I heard a chuckle from inside the house, it sounded like Carlisle but I couldn't be sure.

"I will keep that in mind." Edward gathered me in his arms and held me. He kissed my forehead gently before he started tracing circles on my arms. My mind was going a mile a minute. How did Alice know I was Jacob's imprint from that vision? Then I thought back to words she said to me the night before, tainted.

"Is that what Alice meant when she said I was tainted? Because of Jacob's imprint?" I asked.

"Yes. When Alice said that, all she saw was a wolf's mate because she saw the initial imprint." I understood. Granted, I didn't like that fact that she assaulted me. Now, the scars were healed and completely gone but that wasn't the fact, no matter how wonderful vampire healing was.

"When you look at me, what do you see?" I flirted. I kissed his nose lightly and he laughed again.

"I see a beautiful baby vampire that is my mate. I see you. I see the first woman who made me pause and pay closer attention to. I see the first woman who I let have my blood as well as taking hers." He stated in a husky voice and then kissed me lightly. We sat there for a while, simply kissing each other. Once we broke apart we just stared at each other. Of course, since my mind can handle more than one thing at once, I was also thinking over his words.

"If Jacob is one of the leader's of this cult, why would he use his own sister as the first sacrifice?" That was something I couldn't understand. He may be a wolf and he may be capable of horrible things, but did he have any feelings at all?

"I don't know the exact reason but my guess would be that he felt betrayed." He said simply.

"Betrayed? I'm no following." I didn't understand. Who would betray the leader of the cult that they were in and how did that tie in with Rachel?

"My guess, and this is only a guess, is that Rachel knew that Jacob and Sam were pulling the wool over the eyes of their followers."

"Because they were lying to their members about them becoming like them. Right?"

"Yes. You need to be bitten to become a werewolf. The moon can't do that for you and since Rachel is Jacob's sister, she would have known that Jacob was bit by his father, William."

"Wait what?" I didn't see that coming. I never thought about who bit Sam and Jacob.

"Yes. Sam's and Jacob's fathers were werewolf's as were their father's and the father's before them. They would each bite their children to keep the cult going."

"So the cult isn't a new development? It's been around for generations? Then why are the sacrifices just now being noticed? Wouldn't there be documents saying that these murders were like other ones?" Wouldn't the cops have noticed that these deaths were just like the other ones? My father would have noticed that but he worked with the Phoenix PD after working in Forks. Phoenix does have a higher crime rate than small towns.

"Members were getting doubtful. If the scarifies didn't work for their ancestors, why would it work for them? So, Sam and Jacob took a risk. They made their scarifies public in hopes that it would appease their members because what is a cult without its followers."

"But Rachel knew the truth."

"Exactly and my guess, she told Paul." Suddenly it clicked. The look that Paul gave Jacob the day we met. It was of distain. He was looking at the man who murdered the love of his life and he couldn't do a thing about it. "My guess is that they were planning to leave but Jacob got wind of their plans, so he made Rachel the first scarifies, to prove a point."

"And then kept Paul on a leash. "

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked. His brows knit together and it made me smile. For a first time, he was asking me a question and not the other way around. I felt slightly superior, but only for a split second, until Edward raised his eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Well, Paul was with him the day I met Jacob and the way Jacob talked to him, it was like he was in charge of him. Paul did as he was told. If that was because he was still planning to leave or if it was because he knew the truth, I don't know."

"I knew I picked a smart one." He smiled at me and gave my lips a peck. I smiled at him, hoping for another kiss.

"It is a lot of guess work." I said.

"Yes, but very good guess work." Again he pecked me on the lips. Soon our mouths were fighting for dominance and Edward, of course, was winning. I was grinding my hips into his arousal and I could feel the panties I was wearing becoming damp.

Edward's hands skimmed my breasts and my back arched into hm. His lips broke from mine and latched onto my neck. He sucked and I felt his fangs grace my neck. I felt them sink into my skin, causing me to moan his name rather loudly. We continued to dry hump on top of the wall while he fed from me.

He pulled away from my neck and I saw my blood pooling in his mouth. I kissed him, tasting me on his lips. Once the kiss was over, my hands found their way into his hair and I gently yanked his head to the side. I felt my fangs extract and I bit into his neck, just had he did mine. As I was feeding and Edward was moaning, I smelt something. And Edward did too because he pulled away.

People were coming to the house and they were human.

**A/N: Well, here we are. I let you off gently this time. Not a big cliff hanger. Now, I know many were confused about the imprint and I hoped this chapter cleared that up. If not, feel free to ask me. We also learned why Alice thinks Bella is tainted. **

**I also just want to add, I love Rosalie and Emmett in this story. The Cullens in a whole, minus Edward, are not very big characters in this, mainly because I want them to remain mysterious, but how I picture Rosalie and Emmett, I just love them. I don't know why, but they are my favorite. Usually, I love Carlisle and Esme more but not this time. **

**Who is your favorite? **


	17. The First of Many

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Seventeen: The First of Many

We continued to sit on the wall and listen to the humans approaching. I could smell them. They smelt wonderful and sweet. Edward placed his hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at him and he gave me a meaningful look. It all but said that I needed to relax and not breathe in to deeply. If I breathed in deep I might attack whoever was coming. Frankly, I wasn't exactly sure if I cared. My instincts told me I was a killer and I always trusted my instincts.

Edward jumped from the wall and landed on his feet. He made a motion with his hands, indicating that I should do the same and that he would catch me. I jumped, feeling my silk dress catch in the wind and Edward caught me when I landed. I looked up; the wall was much higher than I thought.

He pulled me into a small kiss before we began walking. We walked slowly, at an almost human pace. It was odd. I was used to walking with our new vampire speed but now, we were simply being slow. I didn't know if it was because Edward was stalling to reach the house or if it was because he knew who was coming.

I recognized their smell, or at least, one of them. The other two were a complete and total mystery to me. I could tell that one of the visitors was female and only because I could smell her menstruating. I crinkled my nose. Not because the thought discussed me but because the blood lust lunged forward even more so than it had before.

Once we reached the back door, Edward opened it for me and I stepped in. The scent hit me full force. They were inside the house, something I had not counted on and from the look on his face, neither had my maker. We walked slowly through the house until we reached the entrance all.

There were three of them, just as I knew before. They were all lined up in a row. The one farthest from me was a complete stranger. I had never seen him before in my life or afterlife. He was however of Native American decent and from the smell of him, completely human and completely unafraid. I reveled in that face, he must not be smart. The second was female and I had seen her before. I got a flash of a moment in the Forks diner a week or so prier to tonight. _"Bella, you've met Jacob I believe and these are my other friends Quil, Embry and Rebecca, Jacob's younger sister." I nodded my head politely but couldn't get over the fact that Rebecca hung on her brother's arm as if it was her life line. She looked fragile and weak._ Rebecca was her name and the sister of the first murder victim of her brother's cult.

The third however was someone I knew. It was Paul, one of the very first people I met when I moved to Forks. He was present during Jacob's imprint on me. Did he know what it was when it accrued? No, I don't believe so for he is only human. I studied him and noticed he looked more tired and sickly than before. Or perhaps that is caused by my new vampire eyesight? I could just be seeing things that I didn't notice before.

I looked around and noticed that the rest of the Cullens were with us. Carlisle was standing in front of us all, which I understood for he was our coven leader. Esme stood by his side only slightly farther back. Rosalie and Emmett were on either side of Edward and I and suddenly I got the feeling as though they were guarding me, from humans. I let a small giggle escape. The thought was just so humorous. A vampire need guarded from humans, hah.

Jasper and Alice were placed on the stairs. I could hear Jasper's whimpers of pain and I quickly looked at them. Alice had her arms wrapped proactively around him. I got the sense that Jasper did not like the idea of strangers being in his home. I could completely understand the feeling and his apprehension. Watching your parents being tortured by strangers would traumatize anyone, human or vampire, from letting anyone in their home again.

"I would welcome you to our home but I can guarantee you that none of you are welcome here." Carlisle's voice was hard and deadly. I got a shiver down my spine. His voice was just as it was last night in the library.

"We were sent here because of the thievery your coven has caused against our pack." The unknown human spoke.

"And pray tell, what exactly have we stolen from your 'pack'?" Carlisle asked. The unknown man's eyes flickered to me while Rebecca simply avoided looking at any of the Cullen's. I bet if I breathed in deeply enough I could smell her fear. Paul however, was staring at me. It was if he was drinking me in. I felt Edward's grip tighten on me and I looked up at him. He was watching Paul just as I was.

I guess Edward isn't a fan of sharing.

"You know what your son took from our leader." The unknown man stated. His voice was forceful and he wasn't scared. He was a fool.

"No, I don't believe I do. Like I asked before, enlighten us."

"Her. She belonged to one of our pack masters." The unknown man pointed his finger at me and Edward hissed in his direction. I held my grip tighter on him. It wouldn't do well if Edward killed every mortal or immortal who simply pointed at me. There was a possibility that no one would be left.

"First, you are no wolf there for you belong to no pack and secondly, Bella is a free thinking being, so belongs to anyone of her choosing." I got a sense of pride at his words. I never pegged Carlisle for a feminist but in that moment he spoke the words that every liberal thinking woman would love to hear from a man.

"The moon as not blessed us with the gift yet." I watched as Rebecca froze at those words. If her actions were any indication, she knew the truth, as did the rest of us, including Paul. It seemed that Mr. Unknown was the only one left in the dark. "And Master Jacob left his mark on her! He imprinted on her! There for she is his!"

"My son also left his mark on her. Many times in a way your 'master' never got the chance to." Carlisle stated with a haunting smirk which infuriated the man. The man took a step forward, as if to assault Carlisle but Rebecca placed her hand on his chest.

"Don't be stupid." She whispered. Rebecca was smart. However, Carlisle was already hunched over as if he was about to tear into the opposing council. Esme was growling from behind him, protecting her mate while Rosalie and Emmett were standing in very similar positions as Carlisle. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly and I heard Alice laugh from the stairway. Everything seemed to be an endless supply of amusement for her.

"Come little boy. Come and play and we will see who wins." Carlisle taunted him. His fangs were out and the look on his face stated that he wanted the man to try. He wanted to rip him open and play with his insides. Then after further reflection, so did I.

Everything was silent for a moment. The unknown man suddenly realized what he was dealing with because his posture changed. He was scared. Perhaps he was not a fool after all. Carlisle continued to size him up and the man knew it. He knew he needed to say something before Carlisle ended him.

"She still belongs to our master." He breathed. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Bella," Carlisle addressed me. "Who is it that you belong to?"

"Myself." I hissed toward the human.

"There you have it. She belongs to no one but herself. Now you can leave." Carlisle was clearly dismissing them but it seemed as though they were not getting the message, or at least, the unknown man wasn't.

"We still have to take her."

"Please, even if we let you get to her, Bella would kill you without blinking." I would. I would kill and take his blood without blinking or hesitating.

"We still have to try! She is our property!" This made me angry. I saw red and I was furious. I inhaled deeply and suddenly I was not angry anymore. Instead I was intoxicated by the smell of blood pulsing throughout their bodies. I lunged forward toward the nearest vessel of blood near me. I took it in my hands and threw it down onto the ground.

I straddled it and ripped open its throat. I could feel it flaring around underneath me and I could hear the heart beat going wild. I sank my fangs into the wound and began to suck. The blood spilled into my mouth and down my throat. It was glorious. Its arms were still going wild to I took my hands and pinned them down. My nails clawed at its flesh and I felt the blood on my finger tips.

Soon the heart beat began to slow and stop all together. It was dead but I continued to drink. I fed off the vessel until there was nothing left. When all the blood was gone I began to notice the things around me. A few things had changed. Rosalie had the unknown man pinned to the ground and he was screaming. He was alive and there no marks on him. Her fangs were out and I knew she wanted to dig into him.

Carlisle had Rebecca by the throat and she still. She was pale as if all the blood had drained from her face. I could hear her heart beat from where I stood and her eyes were wide. I looked and Paul's body was mutilated. There were marks down his arms and his neck was slashed open to the point where I could see the bone. I looked down at my dress and noticed I was covered in his blood.

Well, I guess everyone can't be clean when feed.

Edward appeared beside me and there was a hunger in his eyes; a hunger that I have seen many times before. He took my wrist and licked the blood that was there. His eyes never left mine. He traced the blood that was splattered on my chest, smearing it like it was paint on a canvas.

"What should we do Carlisle?" Rosalie's voice sounded. I looked over at her. The unknown man was still struggling and she was having issues keeping her desire at bay.

"We have two options. We can send them back or we can kill them. Either way we have angered the pack and they will retaliate." Carlisle stated and then looked at Rebecca. He shook her and tightened his grip. "When is the next full moon girl?"

"F-f-four weeks." Rebecca's voice came out in fear. Tears were dripping down her face. Carlisle smiled.

"Ah, yes, the full moon just passed didn't it?" Rebecca nodded. "So your 'masters' will be harmless until then? Excellent. That will give me time to summon Vladimir. He has dealt with situations such as these before and would know how to kill them. Plus it is due time for a visit from my old friend." Carlisle looked at her again and smiled. "Kill them."

It was a flurry of motion. Rosalie sank her teeth into the man's neck while Emmet joined her. He took the man's calf, ripped open his pant leg and sunk his teeth into the calf. Carlisle bit into Rebecca's neck and she began to scream. He placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. Esme joined her husband and drank from the girl on the other side of her neck.

I looked up at the stair case and saw Alice in Jasper's arms. He was twirling with her, happy now that the strangers in his home were disappearing before his eyes. They both had a carefree expression on their faces. Like innocent children playing in a meadow, Alice as laughing while Jasper had a look of pure adoration on his face as he stared at her.

Suddenly, Edward was blocking my view of his brother and Alice. He looked at me with the same hunger as he did a few mere moments ago. It was if he wanted to devour me and frankly, I rather wanted him to. Being devoured by Edward was a treat that many would never get the chance to experience. Not that I wanted them to.

Edward grabbed me by the waste and brought my chest to meet his. His lips descended on mine and we kissed furiously. We fought for dominance and for the first time I won. I believe that he got distracted by the reaming blood in my mouth seeing has how he sucked at it. Soon we broke apart and Edward then sucked on my lip playfully.

Then we were moving. There was a gush of wind and I was up against a wall. Edward's hands were all over me. He nipped at my skin and licked at the drying blood. I gravitated toward his touch. He then pinned my hands above me and bit into my neck, drinking from me. My eyes glazed over at the feel of his fangs inside of me. It wasn't painful, but delightful.

But all too soon he departed from me, but not for long. Soon he was back and his trousers were undone. He slammed me back into the wall and if I was human, it would have left bruises. He spread my legs wide and ripped my panties off. Then, he was inside of me. Slamming into me hard and fast, faster than any human could possibly go. I was screaming out his name, replacing Rebecca's terrified screams. Edward bent down and licked the remaining blood off my chest as he continued to thrust his hips into mine.

I looked over his shoulder, while enjoying him and watched our coven finish off their dinner. The unknown man had stopped struggling and just laid limp on the ground. Rebecca was limp as well and she was be supported my Carlisle while he and Esme finished off their meal. Alice and Jasper continued their play on the stairs. None of them gave us any mind.

I brought my focus back to Edward and tore his lips from my chest. I brought them to my lips and kissed him deeply. He sped up his movements and pounded harder into me. Our tongues intertwined with each other. I could taste my blood mixed with Paul's on his tongue. It was intoxicating. Though, all to soon I was feeling that familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach and suddenly, I was flying. I felt myself arch into Edward as I finished off.

I then felt Edward spill inside of me as Rosalie and Carlisle tossed the new corpses to lie beside Paul's.

**A/N: Okay, I am prepared for some people to really hate this chapter. Mainly because I show just how inhuman my vampires are. See, in this the Cullens are not the heroes, if anything they are just another set of villains in this. I don't want my vampires to be anything like Stephanie Meyer's. Her version is much more fluffy and romanticized than mine. Yes, Bella just killed an innocent human and didn't care, because she has no moral conscience, because she isn't mortal. When she was human she would have cared, but not now. Yes, Bella and Edward did just have sex in front of their family because sex and feeding are kind of one in the same in my vampire world. Edward was aroused because of the blood. **

**With that being said, I am ready to hear your grievances or praise. Either will do. **


	18. Those to Overthrow

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Eighteen: Those to Overthrow

**A/N: No, I didn't die. Life got in the way. Work, the start of the semester and my mother had open heart surgery. Seriously, when I wasn't at work or on campus, I was at the hospital. I didn't have much time for writing. Until I got assigned a paper for my composition class, I've been writing this instead. Well, mostly. **

The fire in the parlor was low. I was curled up into Edward's side while he absently flipped through an old leather bond book. It was in Latin and while I was a vampire, I still didn't know Latin. I had mentioned this to Edward before and he simply laughed. He said that we had all the time in the world and that he would teach me every language the world spoke before the end of time.

We haven't started any type of lesson as of yet. The vampires of the house have been working to prepare for Vladimir's visit. While I remember Carlisle's story that he told me in the library, I never imagined what the preparation would take for a simple visit from the ancient vampire. Every surface in the manor, which collected a drastic amount of dust, was cleaned. Every cobweb that may have been spun in the furthest corners has been destroyed.

For the first time in many years, I think, the manor was spotless.

Vladimir and his three brides were due any moment. After we buried the corpses three weeks ago, Carlisle contacted Vladimir. Normally Carlisle said that he would have visited much sooner than now but he claimed that there was pressing business that needed to be taken care of before Vladimir was able to visit. Carlisle didn't elaborate on what this business was and my guess was because he didn't know. But whatever it was, it worried him.

I caught Edward and Emmett both talking with Carlisle over the last three weeks and all of them seemed to have grave expressions. They sensed something was wrong and that something had changed. I believe that Carlisle has his theories but he seemed rather reluctant to share them with anyone who is not of the male gender, and Jasper, but Jasper isn't exactly stable enough to share secrets with. I understand that Esme wouldn't interfere, that because of her regency upbringing and that goes for the same as Rosalie. Being raised in the fifties, woman was expected of certain things, even if she was one of Hollywood's golden era starlets. Alice, well, she is no more stable than Jasper and there is a good chance that she already knows.

However, I am a woman from the twenty first centenary and it won't do for my lover to hide secrets from me. So, as I sat here, leaning against Edward, I debated on how to bring the subject up to him. I learned over the last few weeks that while he was a passionate and giving lover, he was also temperamental and a downright asshole. More than once I have kicked Edward out of our bed and told him to sleep in some other part of the house. There were plenty of rooms after all. He didn't like that to much, saying something along the lines of me being 'a stubborn child'. Damn right I was.

I could tell that we had a long eternity in front of us. I couldn't wait.

I sighed deeply and decided it was best just to dive right in.

"Why is Carlisle worried about Vladimir's visit? Is his worried about something other than the cult?" Without looking up from his book, Edward answered in a bored, monotone voice.

"A cult of wolves is nothing to worry about. Once we get rid of the leaders, their human followers will be no harm to us. I am certain that Sam and Jacob had not taught them how to defend their selves against us, what with sending those three goons to us. Bringing Vladimir in is just a precaution, so no, Carlisle is not worried about the wolves."

"Then what is he worried about?" I prompted but Edward completely ignored me. I scowled at him and narrowed my eyes. "Just because I am a new vampire doesn't mean that I am stupid. I wasn't born yesterday!"

"No, you were only born three weeks ago." Edward's voice taunted me. I let out a growl and took his book from his grasps before throwing it across the room. Edward narrowed his eyes at me. They locked with mine and he snarled. I leapt forward but he was stronger. He took me by the throat and pinned me on the wall that was adjacent from the love seat.

His fingers locked tighter around my neck and the squeezed. If I needed to breathe, this might have been a problem but it wasn't. If anything, it was a turn on. He leaned in closer to me and brought his lips to my ear.

"It isn't wise to challenge your maker Bella, for I will always win." I growled and barred my fangs at him. Edward launched himself at me. He locked his lips with mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I didn't bother fighting for dominance because I knew I would lose. I already had angered him in more ways than one concerning my behavior, I'm not as obedient as he would have liked. As I have stated before, I am not some nineteen fifties housewife.

Our kissing became frantic and Edward pushed his hips into mine. I could feel his covered arousal against my leg. He slowly pushed my legs apart and brought his covered arousal toward my center. However, Edward didn't get his prize. Instead there was a cough by the door. Both of our heads turned toward the intrusion and saw Esme standing there with a motherly smile on her face. She seemed completely unfazed that her son was about to ravish his lover in the middle of the parlor.

"Vladimir and his wives are approaching. I suggest that you come and greet them with the rest of the coven." Esme's motherly voice said.

"We will be right there." Edward stated. Esme nodded at her son and left the room briskly. Edward placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips and whispered into my ear. "Later." He took my hand into his and pulled me out into the hallway. We moved swiftly though the house and as we did, I could feel something new and something different coming closer and closer.

It had that feeling of ancient, dark, thirsty and passionate. I never felt anything like it before. I could feel every member of this coven. Each had a feeling of old, except Rosalie and Alice (they felt more fresh and new). Each had that hint of darkness within them, more some than others. Each and every one of them was thirsty and they all were passionate, if not at the same degree. Yet these beings felt, more. It was as if they held more knowledge and lusted after something more that I would only ever be able to comprehend with time.

It made me yearn for eternity like I never have before.

When we reached the entrance hall, everyone was still. I could tell that they felt the same pull as I did. Then, the door opened on its own, like an invisible force turned the knob. In stepped a man whose face was almost translucent. It was so white that it looked like powder and that it would blow away if the simplest wind would blow through. His hair was chopped short and jet black. He wore something that I wouldn't have matched his face with. He wore a suit that wouldn't look out of place in the Chicago gangster area. Not something I would have expected from the prince of Romania who had cannibalistic tendencies.

"Carlisle" He breathed and reached out his arms in a welcoming gesture. He smiled slightly however it didn't reach his eyes, which were pale green. Carlisle stepped forward and embraced the man. "And Esme, of course. Come dear friend." Esme stepped forward as well and kissed our delegate on his cheek.

"How are you Vladimir?" Esme asked him and Vladimir smiled again.

"I am well though our humble home is much less calmer without you there. If you ever feel the need to come back to us, you are always more than welcome. I will cherish those thirteen years you spent with us for all eternity."

Esme spent thirteen years with Vladimir? Then remembered that Carlisle was imprisoned in Antarctica for thirteen years; it must have been those years that she spent with him. My question is what type of relationship did they have?

"I am happy where I am." Esme said but I was looking at Carlisle. When the old vampire entered the home, Carlisle welcomed and embraced him as an old friend but now his eyes narrowed and turned cold. It was obvious that he respected the man but didn't like the relationship he had with his wife. "Have you met our coven?"

Esme did introductions. He nodded politely at all of us but his eyes lingered over me when I was introduced. Vladimir made some type of comment about me being the one making all of this trouble. I couldn't decide if that was a complement or insult. His tone voice stated compliment but his word implied otherwise.

"Where are your wives?" Carlisle asked, I believe was a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Outside. They are not used to seeing so much green." Vladimir stated. He tilted his head to look over his shoulder and whispered something. Then three woman joined through the door and where introduced.

The first was called Tanya. She was tall and obviously, the eldest of the three. She had blonde hair, that was darker that Rosalie's. It had something of a strawberry touch to it. She thin and slightly boney and she too had that powdery look to her as though she was about to crumble into a thousand pieces. Tanya was wearing a white petit coat that wouldn't have been out of place in the Virgin Suicides. She looked like a pure angel but the feeling I got off of her suggested anything otherwise.

The next was called Katrina. She was slightly shorter than her sister but still taller than either Edward or I. She too had blonde hair but it was closer in tint with Carlisle's than her sister's. While Tanya looked like white snow, Katrina had something of a wild look about her. It was as if an electric current simply ran through her. She was like lighting and I felt that sharp shock coming from her. She too was dressed in white but it was a short sundress that flowed to her mid-thigh. I could tell that she was barefoot.

The last was Irina and she came as more of a shock than her older sisters. She could have been no older than fourteen in human years. She was extraordinarily young and I simply had trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that she was Vladimir's wife; and by the way that he touched her face when he introduced her, I could assume that she was his favorite. Irina had short, almost completely white hair that came up to her chin. It was cut into a nineteen twenties bob. Just like her sisters, she was dressed in completely white but in a peasant skirt with a simple tank top.

I continued to stare at the three of them. I faintly listen to the others exchange casual conversation but my focus was mainly on the wives. I didn't know why I found them so fascinating. It was like they were every man's fantasy come to life and here was a man who was over a thousand years old, living the dream. Hugh Hefner much?

"Before we discuss your furry little problem, there is some news that needs to be discussed." Vladimir stated in a serious tone. "Aro has been murdered."

Everything froze in a minute. Carlisle inhaled deeply. Esme made a squeak and clung to Carlisle's arm. Rosalie and Emmett's eyes were wide. Edward, whose face I could not see, simply gripped me tightly from behind. Jasper didn't seem to understand what Aro's death means. Alice seemed unfazed.

She knew. Alice had seen it.

"Who?" Carlisle's voice was hoarse.

"Sulpicia."

"What?"

"On Marcus's orders." That surprised me. Aro's lover becoming his murder and on his worst enemy's orders?

"On Marcus's orders?" Carlisle was taken aback, much more than I was. "How? Sulpicia belonged to Aro. Why would she kill her maker and lover on _Marcus's _orders?"

"Aro wasn't planning on keeping Sulpicia around much longer. Marcus's discovered this fact and he saw his moment to strike. He notified Sulpicia of Aro's plans and they conceived their plot of Aro's murder together."

"How did she do it? I thought it was impossible to kill Aro." Carlisle looked as though he could faint, if only he was a human.

"Aro is a vampire, just like the rest of us. He can be killed, just like the rest of us even though he was the first vampire in existence." Vladimir let that knowledge sink in because he knew that the Cullens sometimes gave off that air of invincibility, which could be our down fall. Apparently, it was Aro's. "To answer your first question, Sulpicia waited for the sun to rise and Aro to go to his resting place before setting it on fire. Many of Aro's guards and loyal supporters died."

"And Sulpicia?"

"I believe she is going to stand as Marcus's right hand in the new regime."

"Wait? Marcus took over and not Caius?" I asked. All heads turned to me and they all had looks of surprises that I had spoken.

"Yes, newborn, Marcus took Aro's place with Sulpicia at his side. The first thing he did when he learned of Aro's death was throw Caius and his lover Athenodora in prison." Vladimir's reply was snarky as if he viewed me as a lover being. I could tell that Edward was not pleased by his superiors tone for he was shaking behind me. "Tell me child, do you know what Antarctica holds beneath its icy surface?"

"Yes. I know." I snapped back and Vladimir smiled as Edward chuckled in my ear.

"I like her Carlisle," Then Vladimir looked me over again "even if she causes trouble."

"What should we do Vladimir?" Carlisle asked, taking the topic off of me and bringing it back to the topic at hand.

"Simple. Plead your allegiance to Marcus and your coven will be spared. He is throwing any supporter of Aro's into the ice. Things are changing and the laws are being rewritten."

"Is there any chance that Laurent will be able to," Carlisle paused, thinking of his words very carefully "have his sentence retracted?"

After a few moments of deliberation, Vladimir spoke. "It is possible. If you plead your complete alliance to Marcus, all of you, it is possible for you to request Laurent's freedom. Marcus will be fair to his followers but go against him; he will no less ruthless than Aro was himself." He paused before speaking again. "Marcus knows I am here. He is waiting for your answer."

"Our allegiance lies with Marcus." Carlisle said without thinking and without consulting any of us but I understood. A child's loyalty to his maker runs deep; deeper than blood. If there was any chance for Carlisle to free Laurent, he would take it.

"I thought you would turn that way, as did Marcus. He will be very pleased." Vladimir stated with a twisted smile.

"What about your allegiance Vladimir?" I asked him and his eyes focused on me again.

"My allegiance, child, goes with whomever is in power."

Then I knew that Aro's affections toward Vladimir were never returned.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter isn't going with my major story line but the vampire politics are a side story and Aro's death will be important later. Well, the things that change because of Aro's death will be important later. **

**Review.**


	19. A Request of Insanity

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Nineteen: A Request of Insanity

**A/N: Don't hate me….**

The moon was full and I watched the clouds pass over the orb. It was breezy and there was a chill in the air. I noticed that over the time I had been a vampire that the smell of the air changed when the full moon grew closer. This was my second full moon. I was turned near the full moon and I was now over a month old. An interesting month it has been. I grew into my nature and the urges that came with it.

Hunting was difficult. I had trouble stopping myself from going on a killing spree in my need for blood. Edward had taken me out on my first hunt and I lost control. I murdered an entire store. Granted the store was closed, seeing as it was near midnight but I slaughtered all the employees that were there. Carlisle, Vladimir and his wives spent time covering up my blunder. They made it look like a robbery. Vladimir understood, saying that I was a young vampire and that it was bound to happen.

Vladimir and his wives have been enlightening during their stay with us. I saw more into the vampire world than I had before. There is more to this mysterious little town and the whispered words of a fallen empire. I noticed the poise and care that Vladimir held. It was as if I was looking at something so ancient that it belongs in a vault, protected from the outside world. But none of the vampires needed to be protected. I never knew of anything that had more strength than those who surrounded me now.

But I wasn't a fool. Aro's death sent shock waves through the house and by Carlisle's history lesson; I knew Aro had been the oldest vampire to live. Yet he was killed simply by fire and if he could be murdered, than the rest of us were no more vulnerable than he was, especially since he was ten times stronger than I could ever hope to be.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes. I listened to the woods that were settled nicely behind the manor. It was oddly silent. On a normal night, there were birds nesting or a fox running through. Sometimes if we were lucky we could hear a mountain lion roar. Tonight however there was no sound coming from the woods; not even the rustle of the trees. Something was out there.

Edward told me that on the full moon the animals can sense when Jacob and Sam prowl. They know so scatter as far as they can so they don't fall prey as the wolves next meal. Edward also told me that there was another sacrifice, a young girl barely older than sixteen passing through on her way to Seattle with her father. They stopped for the night and she was found dead the next morning. Her name was Bree Biers. Her father, Riley Biers was distraught, having lost his wife the year before.

I tried to draw up some sympathy, but there wasn't any. She died. Everyone died. Just like I did and just like Rachel, Jessica and Angela had died. Oh well. Shit happens.

I heard something move behind me. I smelled her sent and sighed. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with insanity at the moment, or her visions. I turned and saw Alice standing there with her head cocked to the side. Her lips where pursed and her eyes were wide. She wanted something. She knew something.

"Hello Bella." Alice's whimsical voice pierced my ears.

"Alice." I nodded toward her. I gave her a smile that a hater of children might give a small child. She smiled back. She placed one foot that was bare in front of the other and began to walk closer to me. Her steps were slow and deliberate as if she was approaching a wild animal.

When Alice reached my side, she looked me straight in the eye. While she still had that look of insanity, I believe that this might have been the sanest I had ever seen her. She didn't seem as crazy as she had in the past. In fact Alice seemed almost normal. I didn't understand.

She placed her hand on my cheek for a brief moment and closed her eyes. In a normal situation I would have pulled away but something told me not to. She needed to see whatever she was seeing. So I let her into my past, present and future.

"What do you see?" I asked her and she peered at me.

"Everything. I see everything." Her voice was chilling. It was like a cold draft that suddenly washed over me but I didn't pull her hand from my cheek. Soon she pulled away and walked away from where we were standing. She stopped a few paces up and looked over her shoulder. She reached out and indicated me to follow her. I took her hand in mine and we strolled along the garden.

It was an awkward situation. Here I was holding hands with a woman who not too long ago scratched my face and screamed that I was tainted. Now she seemed to want to be best buddies with me. Frankly I didn't understand but then again understanding Alice was something I was pretty sure would never come to pass. As we took our stroll Alice's eyes stayed closed. There were moments when our movements were slow and other's we would speed up. In total I believe that we walked the garden three or four times before Alice made her intentions for this walk clear.

"Things are changing. Everything is going to be different. You will be freer than others have been." It was cryptic and I wasn't exactly sure what she was discussing. Of course everything would change. Aro was dead. As _The Wizard of Oz _said "ding dong The Wicked Witch is dead."

"Of course everything will change, for all of us." I stated but Alice stopped her movements and appeared not to have heard me. She moved from my side and stood in front of me. Her dead, cold, and all knowing eyes looked into mine.

"Don't fear the repercussions. There won't be any. Don't think, just do. When he asks it of you just do it. _Please._"

"Alice, I don't understand." She wasn't looking at me anymore. No she was looking over my shoulder but then, slowly, her eyelids closed. Her eyes were hidden from view.

"It's here." Her voice was loud but strangely far away.

"What's here? I don't" I stopped. I could feel in it coming closer. I could smell the earthy stench rolling off of it. I could hear the leaves and twigs crackling underneath it. I could hear its roar of the night. I turned and I saw it. It was giant black wolf. Its fur was darker than the night sky. If it hid in the shadows and closed its eyes, a human would not have been able to see it.

It bared its teeth, salvia dripping down its pearly whites. The brown eyes narrowed at me and I saw the claws come out from under the paw. It crouched, preparing its self to pounce. I heard those in the manner rushing but they were too slow. The wolf leapt forward and was flying toward me. The wolf's claws out stretched and teeth ready to tear into me. I braced myself, waiting for the final death to come.

But it didn't.

In a split second I felt something hard hit me. I was flying backward. I felt my back hit the brick wall of the manner and I heard a definite crack. There would be some damage. I landed on the ground like a cat. I landed on all fours. I was ready to attack. My fangs were out and I could hear the snare coming from my lips. I began to run but something pulled me back. I found myself wrapped in Edward's arms. I fought against him to get to my target but he was stronger than I was.

I focused on the scene that was in front of me. The wolf had Alice between its teeth only for a second; a second too long. Jasper flew past Edward and I and Alice was ripped away from the wolf's grasps. She came out with deafening tare. Her body flew into his arms and I heard the most heartbreaking sound in all of my existence.

Jasper was weeping.

I turned back to the wolf, expecting him to pounce but instead I found Emmett and Carlisle holding its arms wide. It reminded me of Jesus being crucified on the cross. Vladimir walked up to the furry animal and placed his hands on each side of its head. The wolf's mouth was snapping at every turn, trying to bite Vladimir's hands. It was unsuccessful. Vladimir ripped the head off with a loud snap. I watched as he dropped the head on the ground while Carlisle and Emmett let the body fall to the ground.

I watched it. The fur was disappearing and the appearance of a human body was taking shape. The body was well built and full of muscle tone. The skin was russet and dark but the head was what caught my attention. The hair was short, not long. It wasn't Jacob. I had to make the assumption that this was Sam. I had a brief moment of hope that Jacob was the body and that the tension might be over. Yet fate was cruel and I knew that this would only piss him off further.

Lovely.

I turned my focus onto Jasper. He was holding Alice like his life depended on it. The sounds that were coming from him broke my dead heart. Alice was white and she looked like a porcelain doll. She had black veins that were slowly crawling up her body. Her eyeballs dissolved into nothing in her eye sockets. Her lips broke away into nothing. Jasper pulled her closer but she was slowly crumpling into a pile of ash.

The harder he squeezed the less of Alice there was.

I watched as the coven plus Vladimir circled them and watched Jasper mourn for his love. Pain was etched onto all of their faces. Carlisle placed his hands on Esme's shaking shoulders. Carlisle's eyes flashed in anger. He looked to Emmett who shared the same look as his father. Rosalie held her emotions in much better than Esme but I could still see that anger bubbling underneath the surface.

Then there was Edward. I was still in his arms but I tilted my head upward to look at his face. He was watching Jasper with rapid attention. His features held a mixture of things. Anger much like the rest of his family was there but something else as well, sorrow. Not the sorrow that Jasper felt. None of us could understand the depth of his agony but my Edward was still sorrowful. He tilted his eyes down to meet mine. He kissed the top of my head while inhaling my scent.

"It could have been you." He whispered to me. "It could have been _my _child." He looked miserable. He looked as though someone kicked his puppy. I kissed him lightly.

"It wasn't. I'm here and I'm fine."

"But you came close my dear. Too close."

I looked deep into his eyes and I saw something that I haven't seen before. It was something deeper than the expressions Edward has shown me. It made a feeling stir inside of me deep down in my stomach. It was like a fluttering; similar to the feeling I achieve during orgasm. After a few moments I pulled my gaze around Edward and looked toward the balcony.

On the balcony were Vladimir's brides. Irina was in the front while Tanya and Katrina stood by her side. The two elder sisters looked uninterested but Irina had a look plastered on her face that screamed concern. She felt for Jasper and our coven. Katrina and Tanya turned away after a few seconds and entered the house again leaving Irina to stare on alone.

I pulled Edward inside of the house and I let him take his comfort in me. He simply held me close. In all the time I have been in this manor I have never really seen Alice interact much with my maker but there were many years that she had been in his home that I have not. I didn't know what had happened in the past but all I knew was what was in the present. I let him comfort himself for her death and my near one.

"What happened to her body?"

"That is what happens to us when we die. We slowly fade into dust. There is no evidence we ever existed."

"That's it? We would simply be dust in the wind?"

"Simply dust in the wind."

I attempted to envision the pain Jasper had to have been feeling at the moment. Did he understand that there would be no grave for him to visit? All he would have was the memory of Alice and nothing more. Well, there were the documents that were held in the old asylum that I had obtained, which made me briefly wonder where they had gone. Other than those documents it would appear that Alice was simply dust in the wind.

I looked out through the doors and into the garden. I could see that Jasper was still on the ground clutching the outfit that Alice had been wearing. He was covered in dust. There was nothing left of Alice. She was simply gone.

I looked to the others in the yard. The coven was still surrounding Jasper but Vladimir broke apart. He was dismembering the wolf's body. Emmett slowly broke away and flew past us. A few seconds later he sped past again, this time with a shovel. He began to dig a rather large hole in the garden. Vladimir slowly put the body parts into the hole and Emmett began to cover them up with dirt.

Slowly the coven, minus Jasper, began to enter the house. Vladimir was covered in the wolf's blood. He looked like Ted Bundy after a fresh kill. Esme was being held up by her husband but Rosalie only held Emmett's hand. All had sunken expressions on their faces. Carlisle looked at Edward and it was as if they had a silent conversation.

"They will be angry. We killed one of their leaders." Emmett stated.

"And we care how?" Rosalie snapped.

"We don't. It's just a fact."

"What now?" Edward asked his father. Their eyes never left each other.

"We kill them." Carlisle paused and looked at those who surrounded him. "And I want no survivors."

"When?" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow night. It's too late now; the sun is going to rise soon. Tonight was the last full moon till next month. Jacob won't change tomorrow." He broke away from Esme and left the group. He went out into the garden and picked up his son who was still wailing.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It has been forever. I'm sorry. **

**Yes. I killed Alice. It is very rare that I see an author kill one of the Cullens. It was a decision that I had struggled with since the beginning. I thought of many ways that would keep Alice alive but nothing worked as well as her dying.**

**Also, I want to point out that we have about two chapters left. Yes, I know, we are getting toward the end. Please. I would love your feedback. **


	20. A Head on a Stick

A Hole in the Attic

Chapter Twenty: A Head on a Stick

I smelled smoke. My eyes snapped open to see a fire surrounding me. I could feel the heat radiating from the flames. I felt as though I was suffocating from the smoke that I was in haling. I knew that I didn't need to breath but it was a habit that even as a vampire I could not break. I sat up and saw that Edward was already out of bed. He was dressing at top speed. He took my hand and picked me up bridal style.

We ran and we ran quickly. The smoke was dense and if I had human eyes that might have been a problem. There were a couple of pillars that had crippled from the flames. Everything was up in flames and I had no idea where we were running. Soon we headed toward an old feeble kitchen. It was one part of the house that I had never entered. The coven stayed out of there for the most part.

This part of the manor had not been on fire. There was a door by what I assumed was an old type of stove. Edward wrenched it open and we flew inside. It was a small hallway that led to another door. This one was made of steel. He opened that one and there was a stair case. Edward flew down them.

We were in a room that was made of stone. It was old, like the house, but this had not been updated at all. The manor was old as well but there were bits and pieces of it that had been updated, not much but some. It seemed that we were the last ones to join, except for Carlisle and Jasper. Those two seemed to join up only seconds after we entered the room. Jasper was swung over Carlisle's shoulder and the latter vampire all but dropped his son to the ground. Jasper curled up into a ball in the corner. If I could guess correctly I would assume that Jasper would have let the flames take him.

I wondered briefly why we were not outside but then I felt it. The sun. It was still hanging in the sky. Part of me was drawn to it. I wanted to feel it one my skin but I knew that if I did it would be the last thing I would ever do. I would be dust in the wind very much like Alice was. I didn't want that. I didn't want to give up what I had now. I was too selfish for that.

We were all quiet. No one wanted to speak about the fire. We all knew that it had to have been set on purpose. We also knew who did it.

There really was no question about it.

Jacob or at least some of his followers.

I knew what was coming and I couldn't help it. I looked at Edward and I knew that there was a chance that neither of us would make it out of here. It was a small chance seeing as there was only one werewolf, who was powerless, and the rest were human but it was a chance none the less.

I looked around again and noticed that Jasper was not the only one missing. I could not see Irina anywhere. I noticed how Vladimir was pacing back and forth as though he was a worried parent. Tanya and Katrina were huddled in a corner together. They were shaking and Vladimir was fuming. He bared his teeth at Carlisle when the vampire tried to put his hand on the elders shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle stated and for the first time, he sounded sincere.

"She was near the starting point. Irina was already gone by the time I was aware of the fire. I couldn't save her." At Vladimir's words Tanya's and Katrina's sobs grew louder and louder while his voice was horse.

"Is there anything you need of me?" Carlisle's voice was that of a servant. The way he was looking at Vladimir made me think as though Carlisle was bowing down to the other.

"Whoever kills this….Jacob, whether it is you or anyone of your coven, I want his head on a stick."

"Done."

The day past in the same manor. We waited for the sun to go down. We didn't sleep, well some of us didn't. I remember passing in and out of consciences. We couldn't go up into the house in case it was still ablaze and of course the sunlight was still out.

We did hear footsteps above us and Carlisle stated that they must be firefighters. He sighed and stated that Cynthia Cullen would have to be contacted.

"I thought Cynthia was fictional; or at least in this century?"

"She is." Carlisle responded. "Rosalie or Esme will discuss the issue over the phone with a Chicago area code. Easy fix."

I began to think as though they were not thinking everything through. How would a simple cell phone and a female voice solve the fire? Perhaps I was missing something. Perhaps everything would be fine. But nothing would be fine until Jacob was dead. Everyone in this room could attest to that.

Time moved slowly but soon the sun set and we left the basement. We headed toward the main house and looked around in despair. Everything was burnt and the fixture was slowly crumbling. I didn't know how this would be fixed. Our home was ruined and we all knew who had done it.

"He can't turn tonight. Jacob will be in human form. He and his followers will be easy to take out." Carlisle said with conviction.

"He would be on the reservation? Wouldn't he?" Rosalie voiced.

"There is no real reason why he wouldn't be." Esme stated as well. "It is where he resides so why wouldn't he be there? It's isn't a full moon so he wouldn't be roaming the forest."

With very little discussion we headed out of the manor and toward the reservation after the sun had went down. We could feel repulsion once we got closer. It felt dirty and repulsing. I didn't want to go there. Vladimir said it was the wolf's magic. Even when he was in human form, we could tell what he was. We could feel it in his territory.

I could hear their voices. There was cheering and screams of join. I felt as though I was down south and hearing a church ceremony from a black minister. There was once voice that was louder than the others and when he was done speaking that is when the cheering began.

When we reached the area and we could see his followers crowded into a concert like area. They all were standing in front of the stage while Jacob was up on it like a star enjoying the spotlight. However, he was not alone. There were two men who I didn't recognize behind him holding down a girl of Native American descent. She was dressed in white much like the other girls and she was wearing a cross. It didn't take much for me to know that she was their next sacrifice. At the end of the stage was another woman. She too was of Native American descent. She was sitting in a chair holding an infant baby.

Great parenting right there.

We listened to him speak and I couldn't help but feel captivated yet unsettled by his voice. It reminded me of that fateful day in the gas station. I wanted to go to him but I wanted to flee. I felt Edward's arm engulf me. I leaned into him and kissed him slightly. It was gentle and loving. I found it ironic since we were just about to massacre an entire group of people.

"The moon is angry and for that anger she took members of our congregation from us. She took one of our leaders. She took one of her own children. She left Emily a widow to raise her son alone, a son that she cannot understand, not yet anyway. If we continue as we have, we might enter into her good graces once more. "

I looked at Emily and I realized that that could have been me. I could have been sitting at the end of that stage and holding my infant son. I could be prepared to watch my _mate _murder an innocent woman. While the thought didn't bother me when Edward did those things but what did bother me was that it could have been Jacob.

Ew. But no matter, Jacob still had that pull to him.

"Rosalie, block all exists. No one gets out of here." Vladimir said and Rosalie nodded. She disappeared and I didn't think I would see her again till this was all over.

Soon we descended upon the masses. Screams erupted in a way that they hadn't before. They were not cheerful but terrified. The smell of blood was in the air. I stepped over bodies and I watched Edward ripe the throat out of a man who I didn't recognize. I kissed him again, tasting the blood on his lips. After that we parted and headed toward the stage but I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I locked eyes with Jacob who was very still yet oddly at ease.

I walked up the stairs and stood on the stage. I was face to face with Jacob. People were dying around us. Children were crying while their parents screamed. The woman who was to be sacrificed watched on with horror and Emily clung to her infant as it wailed. I didn't know where the men went. I would have to deal with them later.

"Well here we are." I whispered but I knew he could hear me. There were some perks to being a werewolf, even in the human form.

"Here we are." Jacob eyes held me. He wasn't very pleased. "You were mine."

"I was never yours." I snapped back.

"Really? Does he know that because you nothing more than a toy to him. With me, you could have been so much more. But now, you're nothing but a bloodsucker's whore." Suddenly I was on him. I had his neck in hands and my arm was raised. Jacob's feet where fighting to touch the ground.

"What would I have been with you? Nothing more than a mutt's whore." I dropped him and he landed gasping for breath. "Not big now that you are furless, hmm?"

"Bitch" he gasped.

"No baby. You're more a bitch than me. You're the one who's a dog." He stood and I let him. His eyes were on mine again. He growled at me and barred his teeth. He lunged at me and tackled me. I let him. He was above me and I was pinned underneath him but I wasn't helpless. "Those who live in glasshouses, Jacob, shouldn't throw stones."

"You threw the first one baby." Then his lips locked with mine. I bite down hard on his lip and he yelped. Then he was suddenly thrown off me and his back it the side of the stage. Edward was standing there growling. He picked me up and kissed me fiercely. He was marking his territory.

"Mine."

"Yours."

Jacob staggered to his feet once more and lunged again. Edward, who still had one arm wrapped around me, grabbed his throat and tore his head from his shoulders. His body collapsed on the floor while Edward still had Jacob's head in his hands.

"My hero." I crooned. I kissed him once more.

Soon he left my side and went to the chair that Emily had once occupied. It was empty know. I didn't know where she was and frankly I didn't really care. I saw the girl in the white dress lying amongst the dead. Many people were dead.

Edward took a leg off the chair and placed the head on it. Jacob's head was on a stick. Edward walked slowly toward Vladimir who was licking his fingers that were covered in blood. Katrina and Tanya were still feeding. I saw Rosalie and Emmett doing the same. Carlisle was standing near Vladimir with Esme by his side.

"A gift my liege?"

**A/N: Slightly shorter than most but this is the last chapter, minus the epilogue which will be shorter yet. No more than a page or two. I hope to have that up soon but life is crazy. I really want to thank those who stuck with me through this and I hope I did this end scene justice. **

**In my original outline, it was Bella who killed Jacob but once I was writing, this came to me and I liked it better. **


	21. Epilogue

A Hole in the Attic

**A/N: OMG I am soooo sorry. I had this written an age ago but for some reason I never posted it. I swore I did! I got caught up in another project and life just went on from there. If it wasn't for a message I go from DutchGirl I might never have posted it. I feel like a horrible person. Anyway, here you go and again I am so sorry.**

Chapter: Epilogue

I walked around the garden and stared at the house. It was in slow repair. "Cynthia Cullen" hired contractors to repair the manor. During the day the rest of us stayed down in the basement, which had not been found by the humans, to my surprise. Perhaps they knew more about what happened than I did. It didn't make much sense to me. Yet, in the end everything worked out.

Carlisle and Esme had gone. They went with Vladimir, Tanya and Katrina to Italy to visit Marcus. They went to tell them what happened here with the cult and to pledge our allegiance. They didn't need all of us for that. After meeting with Marcus they pledged for the need to extract Laurent from the ice. They were granted their request and the two of them were now headed for Antarctica. We shouldn't expect them back for the next couple of months.

Rosalie and Emmett are as they ever had been before; always with each other. Rosalie continued to wear her long elegant gowns and Emmett stilled liked to leer at Edward and I. Nothing ever really changed.

Edward walked up to me and wrapped him arms around my center.

"Peace at last." He whispered. It wasn't long before we were interrupted. Jasper came out of the shadows and walked toward us. He seemed sad. He had been since Alice's death and while Jasper was never sane in the first place, it would seem as though that pushed him farther over the edge than he had been before. Once Carlisle and Esme had left for a period time, Jasper went on a massacre. He killed several people in Forks, including Mike Newton. While a part of me felt sorry for him, I was more irritated with the fact that I had to help clean up the mess.

The authorities believe that those who were responsible for the murders of the girls were also the ones responsible for the massacre. It was a convenient cover and none of us really wanted to put the energy into creating one ourselves. During the cleanup, Rosalie and Emmett disappeared and that might be part of the reason for my irritation toward the whole mess. I realized that while I liked the taste of blood. I wasn't one who liked to be covered in it.

"Bella, can I speak with you?" I paused, that was the most coherent sentence I ever heard Jasper put together, it however didn't seem to faze his brother. Edward's arms tightened around me. He was possessive and I could tell that he didn't trust me with his brother. I took his hand and kissed his knuckles. His lips pursed but he nodded and slowly walked away. While Edward may be out of our sights I knew we were in his.

"What is it Jasper?" My voice was sweet but I wanted to get back to Edward. A part of me liked it that we all but had the house to ourselves. While it never stopped us before, it was nice to be able to have some type of privacy. Although that only came when Rosalie and Emmett were occupied.

"I need you to do something for me." His voice was cryptic and it got my attention. He swallowed nervously. He seemed so childlike, like he was about to ask a parent a question that he knew he didn't want to hear the answer to.

"Jasper what is it?" I was growling impatient. I looked at my nails hoping that this would move on quickly. I wanted whatever he wanted to be over with. I looked to the side and I could see Edward's eyes in the shadows. He was all but beckoning me to him. I wanted to go and I wanted to sink ingot the darkness with him but Jasper was holding me back.

"I can't do this. I can't be without A-" He sobbed and wrapped his arms around himself. He sank down to his knees and began to rock. He was crying and it really was a slightly pathetic sight. "Kill me please. I can't live like this. She always kept the demons away. Please."

"What?"

"Kill me. Please." He begged. I wondered why he would ask me. I hardly knew him. Once that question entered my mind I knew that answer. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't dare for he was their son. Since he was their brother, neither Emmett nor Edward wouldn't do it. Rosalie didn't really care enough to take the time to end his misery but did I?

The answer 'no' was on the tip of my tongue but then Alice's voice sounded in my ears_. __"Don't fear the repercussions. There won't be any. Don't think, just do. When he asks it of you just do it. Please."_ This is what she saw. This is what he was going to ask. She knew she was going to die that night and she knew that Jasper wouldn't be able to live without her. She had asked me back then to kill her mate. It was a twisted request but it all made sense now. It was like finding the right key to fit into the right lock.

Edward stepped out of the shadows and looked at me. There was pain in his eyes but there was the hint of acceptance. He nodded and closed his eyes. I knelt down onto my knees and took Jasper's face into my hands. I kissed his forehead like a mother would kill the forehead of their child. Slowly I ran my hands though his blond locks and then dug my nails into his scalp. I turned his head ever so slowly but moving them quickly. His head snapped off.

He didn't feel a thing.

Much like Alice's body, Jasper's slowly turned to dust and floated into the air. Both Edward and I watched it slowly as Jasper mingled with the night. As his dust floated the wind picked up and there were leaves that mingled with the dust. If I believed in the afterlife, I would hope that those leaves were apart of Alice and that there were together once again.

The End


End file.
